Mundo Yuri
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Yui logra dominar el mundo y hace obligatorias las relaciones yuri. Azusa forma parte de un grupo rebelde que le da una misión: Acabar con su amada
1. Chapter 1

**El encargo de Azusa**

El día que Yui dijo que iba a dominar el mundo, nadie le puso atención. Por eso nadie esperó que lo consiguiera. Nadie sabe cómo, pero el mundo ya no era igual desde que lo hizo: estatuas de Yui con Gitah en todos los parques; las pastelerías debían pagarle un fuerte tributo a la dueña y señora; las maratones estaban prohibidas en todos los colegios al igual que los exámenes; cambió el himno nacional por Fuwa-fuwa time, etc. Pero nadie estaba listo para la ley más absoluta del mundo de Yui:

LAS RELACIONES YURI SON OBLIGATORIAS; TODAS AQUELLAS QUE NO TENGAN NOVIA SERÁN ENVIADAS A UN SENTRO DE REEDUCACIÓN YURISTA.

HIRASAWA YUI-SAMA.

—¿"Sentro"? —leía Akira, —¿cómo diablos llegó a gobernar el mundo si ni ha aprendido a escribir?

—Más me sorprende que haya entrado a la universidad —respondió Ayame apresurándose a tomar la mano de Akira en cuanto vio que se acercaban las Nyan-Patrol.

Akira la aceptó a regañadientes. Las Nyan-Patrol eran las guardianas del orden Yuri de Yui. Todas ellas tenían trajes negros el cabello largo y atado en coletas al igual novia de la dueña y señora. Por su parte, las líderes de las Nyan-Patrol iban vestidas como personajes Yuri icónicos del anime en vez del traje negro de las otras. Las Patrol iban siempre en grupos formados por parejas.

Ellas eran las que se aseguraban que todas cumplieran la ley más importante del mundo de Yui-sama. Tener novios era legal, siempre y cuando le dedicaran más tiempo a sus novias que a sus novios. O falsas novias en el caso de Ayame.

* * *

><p>Azusa estaba nerviosa escuchando discutir a las demás.<p>

—Podemos hacer un ataque de frente mientras un grupo más grande ataca por detrás.

—Eso podría funcionar contra Yui-sama, pero no contra esa rubia del demonio que tiene por concejal. Ella sí que representa un problema.

—Mmmh… Yui tiene la fuerza, pero Tsumugi el cerebro —razonó Nodoka mordiendo un lápiz con fuerza.

—No tenemos más opción —dijo Sawako tristemente.

Los demás Rebeldes asintieron.

—Gomen ne, Nakano-san.

—Sabemos que tú la amas de verdad.

Azusa no sabía qué decir. No podía creer que finalmente usaran el recurso final.

—Demo, demo… ¿Qué hay del plan de Mio-senpai?

—Ya es muy tarde, Nakano-san. Su novia la descubrió y le pasó toda la información a la dueña y señora antes que pudiera hacer algo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Mio dio pelea. Pero tuvo que rendirse cuando Tainaka amenazó con contarle historias de percebes toda la noche.

—No hay opción, Nakano-san, serás tú la que deberá quitar del camino a la dueña y señora.

Azusa bajó la mirada. Era cierto que a ella le parecía un alivio no tener que esconder de nadie su relación con Yui, pero también era verdad que no estaba de acuerdo con obligar a todas las mujeres del mundo a amarse las unas a las otras. Por eso se unió a la resistencia, pero nunca pensó que le pedirían acabar con su Yui. Esa Yui que parecía no entender que era una malvada dictadora.

—Manabe-san, Yamanaka-san; sólo asegúrense que sus novias no se enteren del plan que se está cocinando. La Comandante Sokabe es una cosa, pero hay que tener especial cuidado con Kotubuki-sama.

—Tú también ten cuidado, Jun-chan. Recuerda que tu pareja es la hermana del ama y señora.

Las demás asintieron nerviosas y se levantaron terminando la reunión. La única que se quedó sentaba era Azusa, debatiendo consigo misma sobre su misión.

* * *

><p>Los pasteleros le habían traído una caja grande con el tributo a Yui y se alejaron dando reverencias mientras Yui comenzaba con su atracón. La dictadora tenía un vestido blanco con volantes color negro y medias a rayas blancas y negras. Finalmente tenía una pequeña flor blanca en la cabeza y Gitah le servía de cetro.<p>

—Mugi-chan, haz un poco de té y luego pídeles a Ricchan y a Mio-chan que se nos unan.

—Hái, hái. ¿Y la práctica?

Mugi llevaba un vestido negro de un lado, con rayas horizontales blanco y negro del otro. Finalmente llevaba el cabello recogido.

—Ehehehehehehee…. —sonrió inocentemente Yui poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza. —Demo Mugi-chan. No podemos hacer nada mientras no venga con nosotras Azu-nyan.

Mugi frunció el seño, pero Yui no lo notó.

—Oh! Y dile a Ui, Nao y Sumire que vengan también. Comenzaremos la práctica en cuanto Jun-chan y Azu-nyan regresen de hacer las compras.

Tsumugi hizo una profunda reverencia y se alejó majestuosamente de la dueña y señora.

—Megumi! —llamó.

—¿Qué desea, Tsumugi-sama?

—¿Has averiguado algo de lo que te encargué?

—Iie. No hay pruebas que esas dos nos estén traicionando. Quien parece sospechosa, es Yamanaka-san.

Mugi la sacudió con fuerza.

—QUE NI SE TE OCURRA CALUMNIAR A SAWAKO, ME OÍSTE?

—Gomen… demo Nodoka también es sospechosa. Por mucho que me duela, debo ponerla bajo vigilancia. Además recuerde que Mio-tan fue detenida por la propia Tesorera Tainaka.

Finalmente la soltó.

—Puedes irte —susurró.

Mugi era la general de las Nyan-Patrol, por lo que también sabía que su amada Sawako era una posible traidora. Pero aún así tenía que ser firme. Yui había creado su mundo perfecto y ella haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo así. Después de unos momentos, fue a buscar a Ritsu.

La castaña estaba practicando con toda su fuerza mientras Mio leía una revista. Las dos llevaban un vestido negro, pero mientras Ritsu tenía medias gris oscuro y una flor amarilla y negra en su cabello; Mio tenía medias color verde y un pequeño sombrerito ladeado.

—Fiesta de té.

—¿Otra vez? Por su culpa Ritsu ha engordado mucho estos días.

—Por eso trato de hacer un poco de ejercicio, porque todo se me va a la barriga. No es como tú, que se te va directo a las caderas. Por suerte, te queda lindo; más de donde agarrar…

La pelinegra enrojeció de repente.

—BAKA! —gritó y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Mugi tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

—Ittei…

Al igual que Azusa, a Mio le agradaba no tener que esconder su relación con Ritsu, pero tampoco le parecía justo obligar a todas las mujeres del mundo a ser como ella. Hubiera querido detener a Yui antes que fuera muy tarde, pero Mugi se aseguró de que no supiera nada del plan de la castaña.

—Ni modo, bebamos té.

* * *

><p>Sawako, Nodoka, Jun y Azusa llegaron al palacio de Yui. Todas iban en silencio. Sawako, Nodoka y Jun estaban muy preocupadas; Azusa sólo pensativa.<em> "¿Por qué yo? Sé que soy la novia de Yui-senpai y también la más cercana a ella. También sé que está loca, pero… ¿Por qué yo? No quiero lastimar a mi Yui…"<em>

—Azu-nyan! Llegaste!

—Konbawa… —"¿A qué hora llegamos la sala del té?"

—Kore, Azu-nyan. Se ve que estás sedienta.

La pelinegra aceptó la taza de té, pero estaba muy desanimada. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Mugi, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente practicaron, pero poco. Todas querían guardar energía para la parte más dulce de la noche._ "Más de algo podré hacer, sí! algo se me ocurrirá y no tendré que hacerle nada a Yui…"_

* * *

><p>—¿Segura, Tsumugi-sama? A la dueña y señora no le va a gustar si se entera.<p>

—No importa, Megumi. Debemos asegurar la prosperidad del mundo perfecto.

—Comprendo. CAPITANAS DE LAS NYAN-PATROLS!

Se presentaron seis chicas. Dos de ellas estaban vestidas de Haruka y Michiru; otras de Shizuma y Nagisa y las últimas de Chikane y Himeko.

—Nakano Azusa, Nodoka Manabe, Jun Suzuki y Sa… Sa…wako Yamanaka estarán a partir de hoy en constante vigilancia. Quiero saber lo que hicieron 24 horas, siete días a la semana. No me fallen.

—HÁI, KOTUBUKI-SAMA!

—No dejaré que me arrebaten mi mundo ideal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sí, absurdo, pero quería hacer una historia descabellada que a pesar de todo, tuviera sentido. De cualquier modo, espero que les guste y me dejen un Review; y si no, también déjenme uno. Buéh! fue divertido. Nos leemos! Los vestidos que usan las chicas son los de Dont' Say Lazy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**El día en que todo cambió**

Un día cualquiera, Ui decidió invitar a Jun para presentarla formalmente a sus padres. La joven no conocía a los Hirasawa, así que estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar que Ui le aseguraba que eran personas muy buenas e iban a quererla mucho. No se equivocaba, los papás de Ui resultaron ser muy comprensivos y agradables. Almorzaron y todo parecía ir muy bien. Compartieron un par de risas, y bueno… al final Jun pudo estar tranquila. Entonces se sentaron a ver televisión. Ese fue el día en que todo cambió.

—Ey, ¿no es esa Mugi-senpai? ¿Qué hace en las noticias?

Los Hirasawa le subieron volumen a la televisión.

—…y sin más preámbulos, les presento a la dueña y señora: Hirasawa-Yui-sama.

—Arigatou, Mugi-chan. Minna, Konnichiwa. Yo soy Hirasawa Yui y como ahora el mundo es mío, de ahora en adelante se dirigirán a mí como la dueña y señora o solamente Yui-sama. Oh! Sugoi, Mugi-chan! El discurso que me preparaste me hace sonar como una dictadora profesional y no una simple principiante.

La rubia hizo una reverencia.

—Yui-sama… su discurso…

—Mugi-chan! Para ti sigo siendo Yui-chan.

—Sumimasen, Yui-chan. Sólo te decía que sigas leyendo….

—Ehehehehehe…. —rió Yui rascándose la nuca. —Gomen nasai… bueno, volviendo a nuestro asunto, a partir de hoy todas las pastelerías del mundo deberán enviarme muchos pasteles todos los días como prueba de su obediencia. Además el día de mi cumpleaños, 27 de noviembre, todas las familias del mundo deberán hornear un rico pastel de cumpleaños para comerlo en mi honor. Además quiero que haya una estatua mía en todos los parques del mundo. Serán estatuas tamaño natural, Mugi-chan les hará el favor de pasarles las fotos que quiero que usen para hacerlas. También derribaré los monumentos más famosos del mundo y los reemplazaré por estatuas mías tamaño gigante. Recuerden que el mundo es mío. Quiero que se note. Para finalizar, todas las mujeres del mundo deberán tener una relación Yuri. Aquellas que no tengan novia para el próximo mes, serán reeducadas para que aprendan a no desobedecerme.

Jun sintió un escalofrío. De pronto Yui sonaba mucho más siniestra. También pudo notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Mugi cuando Yui dictó su última ley.

—Bueno, las parejas Yuri deberán registrarse en los puestos que serán puestos a su disposición a partir de la próxima semana. Para registrarse deberán presentar fotografías recientes de ustedes en una cita y deberán besarse frente a las autoridades correspondientes para quedar oficialmente registradas.

La rubia chasqueó los dedos sacando a Jun de su ensimismamiento. Tras ese gesto, varias mujeres vestidas de negro y peinadas como Azusa entraron al escenario. Tenían grandes rifles con un gatito pintado.

—Éstas son las Nyan-Patrol. Ellas se encargarán de mantener el orden Yuri de Yui-sama… er… Yui-chan! Las que no cumplan serán severamente castigadas y después reeducadas, como ya nos lo señaló Yui-chan. Tener novios está permitido siempre y cuando le dediquen mucho menos tiempo a ellos que a sus novias. Y lo mismo se aplica a las parejas casadas.

—Arigatou, Mugi-chan. Eso es todo. Matta ne!

La televisión cambió de repente al presentador.

—Bueno; me complace anunciar que este comunicado se nos pasó mucho antes que la última nación, Japón, cayera ante Yui-sama. Y por órdenes de Sokabe-sama, comandante en jefe del ejército de la dueña y señora; pasaremos este mensaje cada media hora para aquellos que no han podido verlo a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Mio apagó la televisión. Estaba en shock, no esperaba que Yui hiciera algo así. Tampoco esperaba que Mugi se prestara a ayudarla. Ritsu entró a su cuarto de repente, haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.<p>

—¿Viste las noticias, Mio?

—Hái… Ritsu! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿De qué te preocupas? Tú y yo ya somos novias, así que las Nyan-Patrol no van a molestarnos. Ey! ¿Cómo crees que Azusa se tome el nombre de las policías Yuri de Yui? Te apuesto 1000 yens a que no le hace gracia.

—No es eso… Y ya deja de estar pensando en el dinero! Lo que digo es que debemos detener a Yui!

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse con violencia y entraron cuatro Nyan-Patrol.

—Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu, la dueña y señora exige su presencia en el palacio de gobierno.

—Demo…

—Sin peros. En marcha!

Las dos amantes se abrazaron asustadas y comenzaron a caminar con dos de ellas delante y dos de ellas detrás. Ritsu no pudo evitar notar que iban de la mano (la libre, en la otra tenían el rifle).

* * *

><p>Otro tanto ocurría donde los Hirasawa. Cuando terminó el mensaje de Yui, todos se miraron muy confundidos. El señor Hirasawa comenzó a cambiar canales esperando hallar más información. Y vaya que si la hayó.<p>

En un canal pasaban una repetición de cómo los líderes mundiales se inclinaban ante Yui; en otro mostraban varios aviones (pintados como Gitah) derribaban la Estatua de la Libertad; en otros, el palacio que Yui había convertido en su hogar; en otro la biografía de la dueña y señora, etc.

Nadie sabía qué decir. Ni a Ui se le ocurrió nada para defender a su hermana. Entonces, tocaron la puerta. Hecha un manojo de nervios, la madre de Yui fue a abrir. Entraron otras cuatro Nyan-Patrol.

—Hirasawa Ui, Suzuki Jun, la dueña y señora exige su presencia en el palacio de gobierno.

—¿Onee-chan?

—Así es. Démonos prisa.

Jun miró a su novia y luego a las armas de las Nyan-Patrol.

—Daijobu, onee-chan nunca nos lastimaría.

—Ui… mira esas armas.

—Estamos aquí para su protección —respondió una patrullera. —La mayor parte del mundo no está contento con la dueña y señora y harán lo que sea para perjudicar a su familia y amigos, ya que ella es intocable. No se preocupen, —se volvió a los padres de Yui, —la comandante Sokabe acaba de mandar protección para todos los miembros de su familia incluyendo a la abuelita de al lado. Con su permiso…

* * *

><p>La noche anterior, Sawako se la había pasado de fiesta. La levantaron los incesantes toques en su puerta. Al ver a las Nyan-Patrol, se llevó un susto de muerte.<p>

—¿Nani?

—Yamanaka Sawako, la dueña y señora solicita su presencia en el palacio de gobierno. Venga con nosotras.

Al ver semejantes armas, era mejor obedecer.

* * *

><p>Tampoco Nodoka podía creerlo. ¿En verdad su amiga Yui había hecho algo así? No podía ser, tenía que ser alguien más. Pero se convenció cuando salió a abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con las Nyan-Patrol.<p>

—¿Vienen a protegerme o a arrestarme?

—A escoltarla. Yui-sama solicita su presencia en el palacio de gobierno.

—Hái…

* * *

><p>Sumire y Nao fueron harina de otro costal.<p>

—PP…PERO NOSOTRAS YA SOMOS PAREJA! DÉJENNOS EN PAZ!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando? —preguntó ingenuamente Nao.

—Pst…. Tú di que sí y nos dejarán en paz.

—Mmh… Okuda Nao, Saito Sumire, la dueña y señora solicita su presencia en el palacio de gobierno. Tranquilas, estamos aquí como escolta. No vamos a arrestar a nadie.

* * *

><p>Así todas fueron llevadas ante Yui. Las Nyans las escoltaron hacia lujosas limusinas que las llevarían a su destino: un enorme palacio que en otros tiempos habría sido majestuoso, pero era evidente que había sido redecorado al mejor estilo de Yui. Había gigantescas esculturas en forma de pastel, muchos muñecos de peluche en los pasillos y una galería con fotos de golosinas de todo el mundo. Las patrulleras las dejaron en una salita de té en donde Azusa ya las estaba esperando.<p>

—Konnichiwa —saludó.

—Azusa! Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto!

—Claro que no! Sólo sé que Yui-senpai me invitó aquí y vine. Esas —señaló a las Nyans—me dijeron que esperara aquí y que viera la televisión. Entonces…

—Hái, te tomó tan desprevenida como al resto de nosotras.

—Y esto prueba que Yui puede hacer cualquier cosa si se lo propone.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió y entró Yui acompañada por Mugi y Sokabe-senpai. La chica tenía un vestido color rojo, con un cinturón de guitarra con el que llevaba a Gitah, zapatos chatos elegantes a juego y una horquilla de oro con forma de guitarra. Mugi tenía un vestido gris perla y tacones plateados. Sokabe llevaba uniforme militar con los colores de Gitah.

—Minna, Okaeri! Espero que las Nyan-Patrol las hayan tratado bien camino a nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Y…Yui… ¿Cómo que nuestro nuevo hogar?

—Gobernar el mundo es muy difícil y necesitaré toda la ayuda que puedan darme. Los consejos de Mugi-chan son excelentes, pero mientras más ayuda tenga mejor. Además no puedo mudarme a un lugar tan grande sin tener la compañía de mis queridas amigas. Piensen en mi palacio como nuestro dormitorio de la universidad.

—¿Y nosotras qué? —preguntaron las que todavía iban al colegio.

—Eso! ¿Y nosotras qué? —Se unió Sawa-chan.

—Ah sí! pensé que sería mucho más divertido si teníamos dos clubes en vez de uno. Además Mugi-chan me dijo que me ayudaba siempre y cuando le diera a Sawa-chan como pago.

La rubia le sonrió complacida a su muy asustada sensei. _"¿Significa lo que creo que significa?"_ pensó la maestra horrorizada.

—Bueno sensei, va a tener que conseguirse una novia después de todo, ¿y quién mejor que alguien que la quiere a su lado desde que la conoció?

La sensei tragó saliva. Nodoka pensaba intervenir, pero notó la golosa mirada de Megumi y se estremeció. Yui sólo sonrió.

—Tú no eres un premio Nodoka-chan, pero necesito a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

—Además, Mugi tiene razón, Manabe-san. Vas a tener que conseguirte novia de todos modos. Preferiría a Mio-tan pero ella ya tiene a Ricchan. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos unimos?

—Digo que el mundo no volverá a ser el mismo, ¿verdad?

Y no lo fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fue otro cap. Realmente me gusta cómo está quedando esta locura y espero que a ustedes también. Ya saben, si les gustó: review y si no: igual.<strong>  
><strong>Matta ne...<strong>

**Pd: LARGA VIDA A YUI-SAMA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

:  
>:<p>

**El peso de la ley**

—Oba-chan! —saludó alegremente Yui.

—Yui-chan, Ohayo —dijo la anciana muy contenta al ver a su vecinita. —¿Qué haces, visitas tu viejo vecindario?

—Hái! hoy vine a visitar a mis padres y a presentarles formalmente a Azu-nyan.

La anciana sonrió a la pelinegra que iba de la mano de Yui.

—Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad? Tú la acompañaste a cantar en el centro comercial.

—Hái.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Oba-chan?

—Vengo de hacer las compras.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

—No te preocupes Yui-chan. Ellas ya me están ayudando —señaló.

Azusa no pudo contener un ataque de risa. Dos Nyan-Patrol estaban gruñendo por lo bajo por las enormes bolsas de compra de la abuelita. No estaban muy contentas que se diga; y la risa de Azusa hizo que rechinaran los dientes con furia.

Aún así le hicieron una profunda reverencia a Yui. Toda una proeza si se toma en cuenta que las bolsas del mandado eran enormes.

—Son muy útiles, gracias por mandármelas Yui-chan.

—Cuando quieras, Oba-chan. Ahora, con tu permiso…

—Que te vaya bien —las despidió con la mano. —Yui-chan, acuérdate de pasar a mi casa un día de estos a tomar un poco de té.

—Hái!

Azusa tenía una gotita en la cabeza._ "¿Acaso no se da cuenta que ahora está hablando con una malvada dictadora?"_ Finalmente llegaron a casa de los Hirasawa.

—Konnichiwa!

—Yui-chan, bienvenida —la saludó su mamá. —¿Ésta es la preciosa jovencita de la que tanto hablas?

—Mi Azu-nyan —dijo Yui abrazándola fuerte. Azusa sólo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa recordando cómo fue cuando ella presentó a Yui.

Los Nakano no estaban nada contentos, eso ya lo había previsto Azusa. En cuanto les dijo que tenía novia mucho antes de la ley Yuri, comenzaron los gritos. Pero se quedaron mudos de terror cuando vieron que su novia era Yui. Ella los miró unos instantes sonriente como siempre, pero su sonrisa se miraba algo… ¿siniestra? Azusa tuvo un escalofrío al recordarla. Durante un breve momento, Yui sí parecía la dueña y señora. Esa fue la primera vez que la joven vio el lado malvado de Yui. Y lo peor de todo era que ese lado encajaba a la perfección con el lado inocente. Los dos lados se complementaban y el resultado era que Yui era la dueña y señora; pero también era la dulce chica de la que se enamoró Azusa.

Pero de vuelta en la casa de la castaña, parecía que a los padres de Yui les daba lo mismo que ella fuera la dueña y señora; es más! Parecía que nada había cambiado.

—Por cierto, hoy se cumplen diez meses que Ui nos presentara a Jun-chan. Parece que las dos encontraron su media naranja, me alegro mucho.

—Oh! Es verdad mi cielo, ¿Cómo va eso de gobernar el mundo? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—Nada importante, algunos manifestantes por ahí… un par de intentos de asesinato, pero nada más. Mugi-chan es muy buena defendiéndome. Es tan inteligente, que soluciona el problema mucho antes que aparezca. Ah! Y Nodoka-chan me ayuda con la parte administrativa.

—Ah, bueno. Por cierto hija, la vecina y yo hemos comenzado nuestra relación….

_"¿Será posible que Ui se la única persona normal en este vecindario?"_ pensó Azusa exasperada._ "Bueno; e incluso a ella le faltan algunos tornillos."_

—Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan —la sacó Yui de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué no oíste? La cena ya está lista.

—¿Are? Hái!

* * *

><p>Mio y Ritsu caminaban por el centro comercial tomadas de la mano mientras la gente las miraba y les dedicaba murmullos de desaprobación. En otros tiempos, las dos hubieran pensado que era por sus preferencias, pero en la actualidad (donde casi todas las chicas iban tomadas de la mano) era porque Yui las había dado a conocer como sus colaboradoras en el gobierno mundial. Aún así no les importaba, la habían pasado pero antes. Entonces, alguien carraspeó a su espalda. Voltearon, frente a ellas estaba una mujer alta de cabello negro, ojos verdes, traje de oficina y una mirada severa.<p>

—Hola mamá —saludó Mio.

—Mio, ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Mamá…

—Te dije claramente que te alejaras de esa niña problema y te buscaras un buen hombre para lograr todos tus sueños. Y tú —miró a Ritsu — muchacha desviada que metes a mi hija en tus perversos juegos sexuales. ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu anormalidad en público?

—Eto..

—No sé por qué a donde miro, hay depravación…

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas. La mamá de Mio era homofóbica y no soportaba que su propia hija tuviera ese tipo de prácticas. Le armó un escándalo monumental a su hija el día que se enteró que era novia de su mejor amiga y le armó uno mayor el día que Mio anunció que iría a la universidad y que compartiría un dormitorio con Ritsu. Ritsu por otro lado, le había caído muy bien a la señora Akiyama y se llevaban de maravilla, hasta que se enteró de lo suyo con su hija.

En esos momentos, la mujer parecía echar chispas de la furia que tenía. Mio temía por su mamá, ella era la negación personificada. Se había negado a creer que una yurista medio loca había dominado el mundo y se ponía a dar sermones sobre la depravación de las relaciones gay a pesar del peligro de las Nyan-Patrol. Ritsu también estaba muy preocupada. Querían calmarla para evitar la atención, pero el ver a su hija y a su mejor amiga como pareja parecía haber encendido algo en ella. Unos disparos al aire cortaron su airado discurso y una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Nombre por favor.

—Akiyama Rio.

—Muy bien, queda arrestada por violar el decreto Yuri número 25 párrafo dos, sección C. "Está estrictamente prohibido hablar mal de las relaciones Yuri; ya sea en público o en privado." Como castigo a esta grave falta, será enviada a un Centro de Reeducación Yurista.

—¿Qué…?

Fue esposada y las Nyans la escoltaron a una furgoneta color negro con un dibujo de dos gatitas en actitud romántica. Mio quiso decir algo, pero fue detenida por las Nyans.

—Ya lo dijo Yui-sama: sin excepciones.

Dicho esto, la patrullera dio media vuelta y dejó a una muy asustada Mio temblando en medio de un montón de curiosos. Ritsu se acercó a su novia, pero ella se lanzó contra la patrulla. Ritsu no tuvo más remedio que derribarla.

—Déjame! Debo ir a salvar a mi mamá!

—Mio, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Sólo vas a lograr meternos en un lío. Lo que hay que hacer es hablar con Yui. La pelinegra estaba furiosa, pero en ese momento Ritsu era la voz de la razón. Por su parte, los presentes estaban muy asustados. No se esperaban que Yui fuera a cumplir su palabra con ese nivel de brutalidad. Las amantes salieron del centro comercial; Ritsu notó que muchas más muchachas se habían tomado de las manos.

—Mio, ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como contactar otra vez a la resistencia. Además, ella se lo buscó. Antes que me pegues, sólo escucha —añadió al ver cómo Mio cerraba el puño. —Tu mamá es la negación personificada en cuanto a que Yui domina el mundo. No es la primera vez que se mete en problemas por esa bocota que tiene. Lo malo es que esta vez no pudimos sacarla del apuro.

Mio decidió no pegarle. Cuando Ritsu tenía la razón, la tenía.

—Ya, pero aún así la resistencia…

—Sólo vas a hacer más difícil salvar a tu mamá. Ya te dije que lo que hay que hacer es hablar con Yui. Además Nodoka me dijo que la estaban vigilando y que cree que es cosa de Mugi; ya sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger su perfecto universo yurista. Te amo Mio, no quiero que te pase nada…

Mio asintió.

—También te amo —_"Pero si hablar con Yui no funciona, tendré que…"_

* * *

><p>Mugi tomaba el té tranquilamente en su balcón preferido, cuando interrumpieron Haruka y Michiru.<p>

—¿Han tenido avances?

—Manabe-san es culpable. Interceptamos varias conversaciones en las que se ponía en contacto con la resistencia. Desgraciadamente se dio cuenta que la seguían y nos perdió. ¿Procedemos a arrestarla?

—Arreglen eso con la comandante Sokabe.

—En cuanto a Nakano, no se ha separado de Yui-sama en toda la semana. Parece estar evitando a las otras.

Las capitanas dieron una reverencia y se alejaron.

—Matte…

—Díganos, Kotubuki-sama…

—¿Qué hay de Sawako?

—Nada claro, pero creemos que fue alertada por Manabe.

—Bien, pueden retirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Y seguimos con esto! ¿Alguien por ahí me pidió más Mitsu? No es mi pareja favorita, así que no sé si me quedó bien. Como sea, ya saben: Reviews; acepto de toda clase<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**El plan de los rebeldes **

—¿Han tenido noticias de Nakano?

—Nos ha estado evitando. Evita quedarse a solas con nosotras y no contesta nuestras llamadas. Parece que nos ha traicionado.

Satoshi Tainaka, el líder de la resistencia chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, además se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Él tenía pantalones militares (color verde, no color Gitah); una playera sin mangas color verde musgo, guantes de cuero y botas de combate.

—Sabía que no debíamos darle esa misión. En fin! Mientras no abra la boca, no habrá ningún problema. ¿Qué hay de Yamanaka y Manabe?

—Las están vigilando —explicó Jun. —Parece que Tsumugi les tiene manía o algo.

El hermanito de Ritsu golpeó la mesa furioso. No le perdonaba a su hermana mayor el haber detenido a Mio y sacarle todo lo que sabía. Ahora Yui estaba enterada de todos los planes que tenían. El más eficiente consistía en envenenar su lote diario de pasteles; pero desde que Ritsu evitó que Mio hiciera de las suyas, Sokabe les hacía probar los pasteles a prisioneros de la resistencia antes de dárselos a Yui.  
>No eran los mejores días de la resistencia, para colmo, tenía que agregar a Azusa a su lista negra. El muchacho apretó un botón y un mecanismo liberó un blanco con la forma de Yui; figura que él no tardó en destrozar con un rifle de asalto. Eso le causó una sonrisa de satisfacción.<p>

—¿Alguien tiene buenas noticias para variar?

—Akiyama Rio.

—¿Dónde está?

—Logró infiltrarse en el Centro de Reeducación Yuri como una prisionera más. Verá si puede conseguir apoyo desde adentro al crear una fuga masiva.

—Bien, ahora esperemos que Nee-chan no lo arruine.

—No lo hará. Por motivos de seguridad, no hemos informado a Mio de esto. No podemos permitirnos fallar.

Satoshi asintió satisfecho y destrozó otros tres blancos con forma de Yui para celebrar.

—Por cierto, infiltren a todos los agentes que puedan, incluyendo a Kotubuki para dirigirlo todo. No creo que Akiyama pueda sola con esto.

Sus asistentes asintieron.

—Bien, Suzuki: en cuanto puedas pon al día a Yamanaka y a Manabe. Sólo si no es demasiado arriesgado. Doy esta reunión por terminada —dijo golpeando la mesa con un martillo de madera.

* * *

><p>La señora Akiyama estudiaba el lugar al que la habían metido. Era una gran sala color durazno con sillones de terciopelo, lamparitas que daban una luz tenue, ventanas con cristales ahumados y mesitas individuales con un florero y una taza de chocolate para todas las prisioneras. "El lugar perfecto para una cita" pensó con amargura.<p>

Todo el lugar estaba fuertemente vigilado por Nyan-Patrols en todas las salidas. La mujer chequeó en sus bolsillos si aún tenía la bomba de humo. "Ojalá funcione".

Entonces entraron dos muchachas y se dirigieron a una pequeña tarima que había al fondo del salón.

—Mucho gusto, es un verdadero placer predicar la palabra del Yuri entre unas chicas tan hermosas como ustedes, por nuestra parte permítannos presentarnos: yo soy Shizuka y ella es mi amiga y querida novia Chizuru. Estamos aquí para devolverlas al buen camino.

—Shizuka y yo éramos como ustedes, no queríamos aceptar la ley Yuri, pero gracias a estos centros de reeducación Yurista nos descubrimos la una a la otra. Ahora ayudamos a mujeres confundidas como ustedes a encontrar el camino del Yuri.

—No se preocupen, les aseguramos que pronto van a encontrar a su media naranja. El primer ejercicio cosiste en hacer citas rápidas. Siéntense en grupos de dos y conózcanse. Al cabo de tres minutos sonaremos la campana y deberán cambiar de pareja. Si ya encontraron a alguien que les guste, quédense en sus lugares y bésense para avisarnos que están listas para el siguiente ejercicio.

—Las que no hallen a su pareja ideal, esperarán aquí y se unirán al próximo grupo. Las que al final del día se queden sin pareja, mejor suerte para otro día; pero si no quieren cooperar…

Las Nyans cargaron sus rifles.

—Serán severamente castigadas y utilizaremos métodos de educación un poco más brutales. ¿No queremos eso, verdad?

Las prisioneras se miraron nerviosas.

—Comencemos!

Y así fue que comenzó… la tortura de Rio. La pobre mujer sabía que tendría que escoger a alguien pronto o su plan se iría al traste, pues estaba más que segura que en los "métodos brutales" descubrirían sus bombas de humo y la pequeña navaja escondida en su suela. Aún así no conseguía a nadie interesante. Entonces se sentó una chica de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta de unos veinticinco años. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y unas gafas oscuras, además se notaba que recientemente se había depilado las cejas.

—Kotubuki-san…

—Ey Akiyama! ¿También te capturó la policía especial de mi media hermana? Era de esperarse, alguien como tú no podía durar mucho en este mundo.

—….

—Ya en serio, —dijo acercándose en su oído simulando un intento de seducción —, Satoshi me mandó a servirte de apoyo.

—Eh?

—¿En verdad creíste que podrías hacer esto sola? Y yo que te creía más inteligente, Akiyama… Habemos dos o tres rebeldes en cada uno de los grupos, así que estamos cubiertas.

—Ya veo… entonces tú y yo…

—Gomen ne, yo quisiera Rio, pero resulta que podemos levantar sospechas, así que mejor no. Un consejo y ya: que no te metan al siguiente grupo. Necesitamos actuar por células separadas si queremos lograr el éxito de la misión. Yo soy la comandante aquí y tú mi subordinada. Necesito que te quedes.

Sonó la campana y cambiaron de pareja. Ya se habían formado algunas cuantas, pero todavía quedaban más de la mitad sin emparejar. Entonces se topó con otra conocida: una vieja amiga que no pertenecía a la resistencia.

—¿Satomi?

—Rio! Que bueno verte! ¿Qué tal tu hija?

—Bien…

—Sípi, como ella ya era, este mundo le viene como anillo al dedo. ¿Has encontrado a alguien especial?

La otra la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal si nos unimos? Este tipo de cosas es mejor hacerlo con alguien de confianza, ¿verdad?

—Sí tienes razón.

Levantaron la mano y se besaron mientras una de las "educadoras" tomaba notas. "Bueno…" pensó Rio "no fue tan malo".

—Perfecto —les sonrió. —Pueden pasar a la siguiente sala mientras esperan por más parejas felizmente unidas.

Se levantaron. Al voltear a ver la sala por última vez, vio cómo Kotubuki levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¿Sabes Rio? Te admiro, primero te las arreglas para salir adelante siendo madre soltera, luego te mantienes fiel a tus principios a pesar que una idiota domina el mundo y tu hija forma parte del nuevo régimen. No pude elegir a alguien mejor para que esté a mi lado.

—¿Me tratas de seducir?

—Pues no tenemos más opción, así que acostúmbrate, cariñito…

Rio la golpeó bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

Pasaron a la siguiente sala, lo que parecía ser un restaurante romántico.

—Hagan sus reservaciones aquí —dijo una chica con el cabello entre rosa y castaño atado en una larga cola. "Akane Miura" leyó Rio. —El siguiente ejercicio es una cita que termina con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, pero falta para que anochezca, así que de momento harán la reservación y luego tendrán una cita romántica en el escenario que ustedes elijan, tenemos un álbum para que escojan el que más les guste.

Las dos mujeres se miraron confundidas.

—Ustedes eligieron aprender por las buenas —explicó Akane —y les toca vivir el lado bonito del Yuri. Créanme: no quieren saber qué les pasa a las que intentamos resistir…

El gesto de dolor de la chica fue suficiente para apurar a Rio en su misión. "Sólo espero que Kotubuki se dé prisa."

—Oye, ¿te parece una vuelta por el parque natural? La verdad me sorprende que tengan algo así en las instalaciones.

—¿Eh? Sí, ok!

* * *

><p>—Hoy tuvimos una reunión muy interesante. Satoshi no está nada contento con tu desempeño: estás en su lista negra.<p>

Azusa miró furiosa a Jun.

—¿Y?

—Azusa, eres vital para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, no recuerdo que te mandaran acabar con Ui.

—Eso es un golpe bajo.

—Lo mismo se aplica a mi misión. Satoshi es un insensible.

Las dos amigas se miraron con dureza y se separaron sin decirse nada más. Azusa se encontró con Mugi en el pasillo y la rubia le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió y se fue a su cuarto.

_"Tiene que haber otra forma. Yui…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fic está comenzando a tomar forma, espero... Si alguien pregunta las educadoras Yuri son compañeras de clase de Yui (please verify K-On Wiki english) y Akane Miura es un personaje falso que se supone aparecería en la segunda temporada. Bueno, espero ansioso sus Reviews!<strong>

**Oh! y lamento anunciar que un cap más y oficialmente se me acabaron los que ya tenía preparados, así que me gomen ne... pero trataré de escribir rápido, es una promesa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Planes de batalla <strong>

La cita terminó bien, o lo mejor que podía terminar siendo dos mujeres hetero que tenían varias "educadoras Yuri" y patrulleras armadas hasta los dientes que vigilaban que se dieran un beso cada media hora, como mínimo. Y para colmo, los roces de labios no estaban permitidos.

—Bueno, fue divertido. Eso no se puede negar.

—Se nota que a ti no te molesta esta situación.

—No me gusta nada Rio, pero prefiero hacer esto a tener encuentros desagradables. Comencé una relación falsa con una amiga del trabajo para mantener un perfil bajo y que las Nyans me dejaran en paz. Ni modo! Mejor hagamos otro tanto contigo y sigo con mi vida normal…

—Vaya, tiene sentido. ¿Y cómo rayos terminaste aquí con esa actitud tan conformista?

—Ya sabes que yo todo me lo tomo a broma, Rio. Haz un par de chistes de lesbianas frente a esas —señaló a las Nyan —y terminas aquí, formando una nueva relación falsa con otra amiga.

Rio asintió comprensiva, cuando sonó el aviso.

—A todas las parejas, felicidades por encontrar a su media naranja. Es hora de que tengan su cita a la luz de las velas. Si tienen la bondad de dirigirse al restaurante… pero si no tienen hambre, nuestras agentes las escoltarán al hotel donde tendrá lugar el paso tres de su retorno al buen camino.

La mamá de Mio suspiró y tomó la mano de su amiga (las patrulleras seguían vigilando) para dirigirse al restaurante junto a las demás parejas que había por ahí. Buscaba a Kotubuki para comenzar su plan. La encontró en la entrada del restaurante.

Las dos rebeldes se miraron y disimuladamente se dirigían al compartimiento secreto que había en la suela de sus zapatos, cuando una chica de diecinueve años corrió a abrazar a Rio.

—Por Dios mamá! Que susto nos diste!

—Mmmm ¿Mio? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Le pedí a Yui que te dejara salir. Me dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando fuera la última vez. Es en serio mamá, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

—No pensaba, ese es el problema.

Las dos pelinegras le dirigieron a Ritsu una mirada asesina, pero ella no pareció hacerles caso. Sokabe, que las estaba acompañando, asintió al oír el comentario de la castaña.

—Bueno, ya la tienes Mio, ¿nos podemos ir?

—¿Irme?

—Si mamá, pero sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez…

—Pero… no sé si quiera irme.

Mio, Ritsu y Satomi la miraron confundidas, pero Sokabe la miraba raro. Entonces se volvió y vio a Kotubuki; ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Ustedes —llamó a las Nyans —revísenla!

Ocho patrulleras comenzaron a revisar a Rio ante su desconcertada y asustada hija. Mientras dos de ellas la mantenían quieta, las demás revisaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Entonces encontraron las bombas de humo y la navaja. Entre tanto, Kotubuki se había esfumado de la escena.

—Lo sabía —sonrió la comandante. —¿Cómo está Satoshi-kun, Akiyama-san? —Dijo ella. —¿Les puso una tarea peligrosa?

Rio no dijo nada, pero miró a Sokabe desafiante. En ese momento se oyó una detonación y el restaurante se llenó de humo, pues las bombas de las rebeldes eran muy potentes. Las Nyans corrieron hacia donde se escuchó la explosión soltando a Akiyama, que una vez libre, aprovechó para golpear a la chica de cabello naranja y correr hacia otro sitio. La parte más importante del entrenamiento de los rebeldes era memorizar todo el lugar de una operación para no tropezarse en caso de perder la visión, así que Rio no tuvo problemas en localizar a su amiga.

—Satomi —susurró.

—¿Rio? ¿Qué haces?

— Baja la voz baka. Estoy con la resistencia, este es un plan de fuga masiva. ¿Vienes o esperas aquí a las Nyan-Patrol?

—Voy!

—Toma mi mano, voy a guiarte a la salida que planeamos.

Mientras, las Nyan-Patrol no podían hacer nada. Estaban cegadas por el humo y corrían el riesgo de dispararse unas a otras. Habían cerrado todas las salidas y activado los ventiladores para poder aprehender a los insurgentes, pero tomaría tiempo. Mientras, la media hermana de Mugi guiaba a las que pudo rescatar hacia el conducto que usaban para la basura. Era lo bastante grande para que pudieran escapar dos personas a la vez. Rio llegó y se miraron sin decirse nada. Entre ellas y otras rebeldes estaban dirigiendo la salida. Al final sólo quedaron Kotubuki y Rio, que se deslizaron con gracia y cayeron en un contenedor de basura; no era agradable, pero era mejor que estar atrapadas dentro.

—Maldita Sokabe. Sabía que no debían vernos juntas! No… ahora que lo pienso, ¿En qué rayos pensaba Satoshi al mandarte a ti? —le preguntó a Rio al verla.

—Yo que sé. Rayos, subestimamos el amor de mi hija!

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y miró a las fugadas.

—Bien, espero que les hayamos servido de ayuda. Vuelvan a sus casas y aparenten normalidad. La dueña y señora es tan despistada que no sabrá con exactitud quién escapó y quién no.

Dicho esto se volvió a las demás rebeldes y juntas se fueron al cuartel general, pero un brazo la retuvo. Era Akane Miura.

—Quiero luchar.

—¿?

—Que quiero luchar. Yui-sama me metió en este agujero —dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, — y todo por querer serle fiel a mi novio. Hace tiempo que…

Akiyama la calló con un gesto.

—Bien, puedes venir. ¿Pero segura que quieres arriesgarte a parar a un sitio aún peor que este?

Akane asintió en silencio, pero entonces la miró sorprendida.

—¿Acaso los hay?

—Yui-sama es muy despistada, pero esa rubia del demonio es la mayor de los peligros. ¿Entonces vienes? Es bajo tu propio riesgo.

—Y lo mismo para todas las que también quieran poner a esa cabeza hueca en su lugar —añadió Kotubuki. —Pero démonos prisa, a lo mucho estarán entretenidas otros treinta segundos.

Algunas se miraron y se unieron a las rebeldes, pero la mayor parte se fueron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

><p>Yui estaba muy contenta mientras desayunaba un banquete que Ui había preparado. La charla estaba muy alegre, pero Mio y Ritsu estaban muy distantes. Nadie hizo preguntas, aunque Yui preguntó si tuvieron problemas al sacar a la mamá de Mio; se calló cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba a punto de llorar de rabia. La noche anterior había discutido con Ritsu sobre por qué su mamá no quiso hacerles las cosas fáciles. La ojimiel se encogió de hombros y comentó que Rio no iba a durar mucho en este mundo gobernado por una idiota y una yurista. Ritsu durmió en el sofá.<p>

Al final, las demás decidieron dejarlas resolver sus problemas ellas solas y siguieron con lo suyo, pero llegaron Chikane y Himeko, le dejaron un sobre a Yui y salieron deprisa de la habitación. Todas sintieron un escalofrío, el ver actuar así a las capitanas de las Nyan-Patrol no anunciaba nada bueno. Yui abrió el sobre y lo leyó despacio.

—Azu-Nyan, quiero que vayas a jugar con tu club de música ligera. Voy a estar todo el día en mi estudio. Mugi-chan, Sokabe-senpai, vamos.

Las aludidas se levantaron y siguieron a Yui en silencio. Se sentía el temor en el aire: la sonrisa y el tono cordial de Yui seguían siendo los mismos, pero todas supieron que en ese momento había dejado de ser Yui-chan y se había convertido en la dueña y señora. Y su mano derecha y su comandante también lo sabían, por eso estaban temblando ligeramente. Mio gimió, sabía que su mamá estaba en peligro. Ritsu no dijo nada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con dulzura una vez entraron a su estudio.

—Yui-sama, watashitachi…

—No se disculpen. Quiero que castiguen muy fuerte a estas dos —dijo mostrando las fotos de la mamá de Ritsu y la media hermana de Mugi. —Además no quiero que alguien escape de los centros de reeducación nunca más. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Mugi-chan?

La rubia hizo un saludo militar, por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Esos centros Yuri lo eran todo para ella y quería que todas aceptaran y se convirtieran de una buena vez. Sokabe miró de reojo a la rubia y creyó ver una sombra perversa escondida detrás de su sonrisa; sintió escalofríos, le recordaba demasiado a Yui. La dueña y señora también pareció notarlo, pues le dedicó a Mugi la mejor de sus sonrisas, mezclada con su sombra perversa y un toque de camaradería.

—Sokabe-senpai, ¿puede encerrar rápido a esas dos?

—Hái! No se preocupe Yui-sama, vamos a dedicar todos nuestros recursos, igual que con el Indeseable No.1.

—¿Eh?

—Que las vamos a buscar con todo, igual que al hermanito de Ricchan —explicó la rubia.

—Aah! —dijo entendiendo al fin. —Bueno, sigamos con los asuntos del día. Mugi-chan, trae té y los pasteles que me sobraron ayer.

Mugi le hizo una reverencia a Yui y fue por su encargo. Sokabe suspiró: acababan de desayunar y como siempre, la dueña y señora parecía un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y Sokabe se quebraba la cabeza pensando, no sólo en capturar a Rio y a Kotubuki, sino para acabar con la resistencia de una vez por todas. Y si a eso le sumaban vigilar que Nodoka no hiciera nada para contactar a la resistencia, la pobre chica estaba que explotaba del estrés. Entonces entró Mugi a su oficina acompañada de Sumire. A una señal de la Ojousama, la joven maid le trajo una taza de té bien cargada a la comandante mientras su jefa se sentaba en un sofá con otra taza de té. Sokabe levantó una ceja al ver a Sumire.<p>

—La traje porque finalmente sé cómo acabar con todos los que quieran derrocar a Yui-sama, —explicó la rubia. —El único problema es que primero necesito que captures a mi hermana; pero una vez soluciones ese problema, Sumire-chan será indispensable para lograr nuestro objetivo.

—Conservar nuestro mundo perfecto.

—Así es. Ahora, Megumi-chan: me gustaría que leas esto —le pasó un sobre—: contiene los lugares favoritos de mi molesta Onee-sama y sus costumbres. Recuerda que una vez le echemos el guante, nada ni nadie podrá detenernos.

—Todo esto está muy bien, Kotubuki-sama, ¿pero qué demonios planea hacer?

La lluvia caía silenciosamente sobre Tokyo, ahora Dulcípolis, dando una sensación de paz, pero en la oficina de la comandante en jefe, Sokabe Megumi, la atmósfera era de júbilo. Las dos personas más cercanas a la dueña y señora, después de Azusa, no dejaban de reír como las dementes que eran. Mientras, la joven y asustada maid las miraba presa del pánico. "Y todo por querer seguir trabajando para los Kotubuki, Kami-sama, cálmalas, por lo que más quieras y déjame volver a los brazos de Nao". Una vez dejaron de reír, miraron a su kohai.

—Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿entendido, Saito?

—No seas tan dura Megumi-chan, que Okuda-san esté al tanto. Al fin y al cabo ellas ya han descubierto su amor y no sería justo que se separen por culpa de un plan maligno.

—De acuerdo, pero una vez comencemos quiero que Okuda y Saito estén vigiladas las veinticuatro horas y si algo sale mal, las Nyan tendrán permiso de actuar con extrema brutalidad.

—No se moleste —pidió Sumire asustada —Nao jamás le diría nada a nadie. Ella y yo somos fieles a Yui-sama.

La chica de cabello naranja la miró severa, pero Mugi le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarla.

—Daijobu. Son muy fieles.

—Hái, hái. Pero más te vale (y también a Okuda) no hablar de nuestro plan más que entre ustedes. ¿Entendido? Y sobre todo no hablen enfrente de mi novia y la sensei. Y creo que también la novia de la dueña y señora. ¿Entendido?

Sumire hizo un saludo militar, temblando ante la mirada de Sokabe.

—Lárgate.

No había que repetirlo, pues la rubia salió tan rápido como pudo. La comandante miró a Mugi.

—¿Son de fiar?

—Sumire-chan es muy fiel, pero muy despistada y torpe. Si abre la boca, no creo que las demás la tomen en serio. Tal vez Okuda, pero porque el amor es ciego.

—Yui-sama estará feliz.

—Ajá, al fin acabaremos con ese niño que quiso desafiarnos.

En todo el palacio se escuchó la malvada risa de las dos yuristas. Yui, que supo que sus sirvientes más fieles habían hallado la solución a todos sus problemas, rió también. Azusa y las demás no dejaron de temblar en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y feliz navidad! Como espero que notaran, updateo cada miércoles y domigo, pero como mañana es Navidad, me lo tomaré como descanso. Como ven, decidí darles a Nao y a Sumire un papel más relevante esta vez (aunque las conozco muy poco). Espero que les guste y algunos Reviews.<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y LARGA VIDA A YUI-SAMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>Flashback: La primera noche <strong>

La sensei miraba a todos lados buscando una salida. Estaba en una enorme habitación muy elegante, parte de un palacio que ahora era propiedad de una ex-alumna; había una preciosa mesa de té, una cama para dos personas con una mesita de noche con su lamparita de cada lado, un enorme armario (con su respectiva sección de lencería) y un baño muy lujoso. Todo era bonito, pero no se esperaba tener que pasar ahí el resto de sus días como la novia de una de sus alumnas. Además, su "novia" le había hecho vestir un camisón de seda color amarillo semitransparente y se sentía rara. La puerta se abrió y entró la rubia muy sonriente con dos tazas de té. Ella llevaba el mismo camisón, sólo que en color celeste y sin nada debajo.

—¿Emocionada como yo?

—Mugi, yo…

—¿Nerviosa? Sawako, cálmate… sólo soy yo.

—Precisamente Mugi, tú eres mi alumna y yo tu maestra, esto no me parece correcto.

—Ni a mí, por eso no traté de hacer nada cuando estábamos en el colegio; y luego tenía demasiada vergüenza de ir al colegio y pedirte una cita como dios manda. Por eso Yui-chan me hizo un gran servicio, ¿no crees? Me evitó la vergüenza de un posible rechazo; gracias a ella ahora estamos juntas. —dijo Mugi sonriendo.

—Mugi, a mí me gustan los chicos y…

La rubia se acercó y la besó dulcemente interrumpiéndola.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Además, querida mía, ¿acaso los chicos no te han causado mucho dolor ya?

—Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado al indicado.

—Y eso es porque estás buscando en el lugar equivocado, mi amor. ¿No has pensado que tu lugar es con alguien que te ame de verdad, aún siendo mujer? Sawako, yo curaré tu herido corazón, yo me aseguraré que olvides todo aquel dolor por no haber encontrado tu otra mitad, yo seré tu mujer y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sawako miró a los ojos a Mugi por primera vez y se encontró con una mirada llena de deseo y amor, algo que había buscado desde hacía tanto… por eso no se resistió cuando la volvió a besar, sólo se dejó llevar.

—Cuando son dos chicas, seguro es amor verdadero…

* * *

><p>Mio caminaba en círculos alrededor de la cama, mientras Ritsu trataba de leer en una revista en un esfuerzo por ignorarla, pero no podía gracias a su murmullo:<p>

—Baka, baka, baka, baka, debí verlo venir, debí haberla detenido cuando aún era tiempo, debí…

—Bueno, ya! Recuerda que Mugi la estuvo ayudando y ahora que lo pienso; recuerda que ha estado muy rara en los últimos días.

Mio miró a Ritsu y luego se puso a recordar.

En los últimos días, Yui había recibido la visita de Sokabe-senpai muchos días a la semana; cosa que no era para nada común. Un día quiso saber qué era lo que tanto hacían en la habitación de la cabeza hueca; pero Mugi salió de repente invitándolas a comer un helado y se olvidaron del asunto. En otra ocasión, quiso volver a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando tocó la puerta, fue Mugi y no Yui quien abrió; y la despidió rápido porque estaban haciendo algo muy importante.**_ "Cambiaremos el mundo, Mio-chan"_ **le dijo la rubia muy sonriente. Todos los días la misma historia, al final siguió el consejo de Ritsu y decidió dejarlas en paz. Pero de pronto las cosas se pusieron más raras: Yui salía muchas veces al día y varias veces Akira se quejó que no había ido a clases. Con Yui era preocupante, pero no tan raro; pero Mugi también comenzó a ausentarse y eso sí que era fuera de lo común. Entonces las chicas decidieron espiar a ver si lograban escuchar algo fuera de lo común; algún detalle de la conversación que les dijera qué rayos estaban planeando: _**"¿Qué quieres de premio Mugi-chan?" "Ya te dije Yui-chan. Dame a Sawako-sensei y estamos a mano". "¿Sokabe senpai?" "Ya te dije que a Mio-tan." "Pero ella está con Ricchan." "Demonios, entonces dame una lujosa mansión y a Manabe-san".**_ Luego de oír semejante conversación, decidieron que no querían saber. A la semana, Yui estaba dando su discursito a través de todos los canales de televisión.

Ahora estaban en una habitación muy parecida a la de Mugi y Sawako, pero un poco más grande y con un bonito sofá (que sería de gran utilidad para Ritsu en el futuro).

* * *

><p>Sumire estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, igual que siempre, pero esta vez sí que era extremo. De una forma que aún no entendía, una senpai a la que apenas conocía como la hermana de su amiga había dominado el mundo, quería que se uniera a una banda muy grande y para colmo le había dicho que debía ser la novia de otra amiga. Nao, la más despistada, parecía no entender la situación. Las dos estaban en una habitación parecida a las otras.<p>

—¿Tenemos que dormir acá?

—Sí.

—Bueno, voy a pedir otro futón.

—Espera…

Pero era tarde, la joven de lentes salió y se acercó a una Nyan que hacía la ronda por ahí.

—Ano… disculpe, ¿podría traernos un futón extra? Nuestra habitación tiene una sola cama y somos dos y…

—Lo siento, pero las órdenes de Yui-sama fueron bastante claras: tendrán que dormir juntas y crear una relación Yuri.

Dicho esto, la patrullera se fue. Nao se quedó muy confundida y volvió a la habitación, donde el nerviosismo de Sumire estaba siendo descargado en la batería con toda su furia.

—Sumire-chan, ¿qué es una relación Yuri?

—¿En serio? —preguntó la otra exasperada.

—En serio, yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Esque nunca has leído un manga, o siquiera sabes algo de ellos?

—Sólo soy buena con libros y estudio —dijo la otra ingenuamente.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la frente. Esa niña era el colmo.

—Significa una relación lésbica. Eso sí lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Ah! Ya vengo!

—¿A dónde vas?

—A investigar un poco a la biblioteca a ver si con la teoría, me hago buena en la práctica. —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sumire se le quedó viendo y luego se desplomó en la cama más exasperada que nunca.

—¿Que acaso tiene la misma solución para todo?

* * *

><p>Jun estaba confundida, pero Ui parecía estar muy orgullosa.<p>

—Onee-chan puede hacer todo si se lo propone —dijo con el característico brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su hermana mayor. Jun la miró y suspiró.

—Yo siempre creí que tu hermana era muy divertida y rara, pero esto superó todas mis expectativas.

—Es tan linda, hábil y especial, ¿verdad?

—No… no quise decir eso —dijo la otra con varias gotitas en la cabeza.

—Lo que me alegra es que Manabe-san y su Azusa-chan también están aquí. Onee-chan necesitará toda la ayuda que puedan darle, porque dominar el mundo es un trabajo que requiere de mucha responsabilidad.

BLAM —caída de anime.

—Ui, con todo respeto amor; tu hermana está loca.

—Pero es una locura linda, ¿verdad Jun-chan?

Jun la miró con cara de "¿en serio?", se rindió y se fue a dormir. Ui la siguió y se durmió también, no sin darle su beso de buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Nodoka estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio nuevo analizando la situación: estaba atrapada en el palacio de su mejor amiga obligada a tener una relación Yuri con una senpai a la que respetaba mucho, o al menos lo hacía hasta que la metió en ese lío. <em>"Primero Akiyama-san y ahora esto"<em> pensaba. _"Sabía que era lesbiana, pero no que llegaría hasta este extremo. Pero con Akiyama… debí verla venir… bueno; para ser justos no creo que nadie podría haberlo previsto."_

—Te ves pensativa Nodoka-chan.

—Sokabe-senpai…

—No seas tan formal Nodoka, ahora somos novias. Creo que podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ¿no crees?

—Sokabe-senpai, esto es muy repentino. Además créame que cuando me levanté esta mañana no se me ocurrió que por la noche estuviera durmiendo con usted como novia.

—Comprendo, bueno; si todo esto resulta muy repentino. Puedo ir despacio si quieres, por mí no hay problema —sonrió la joven de cabello naranja y siguió leyendo.

—Esto es cosa de Kotobuki, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto del mundo Yuri. Estudié un año con ella y por eso sé que es una yurista incorregible. Además también sé que una vez se propone algo, lo consigue. Es tan persistente que resulta aterradora.

—Pues la verdad no sé. Cuando me incluyeron en el plan esto ya estaba decidido, pero creo que tienes razón. Aún así si fue cosa de Kotobuki o de Yui-sama, no me quejo. Este nuevo mundo está pensado para la felicidad de las chicas Yuri y por eso tiene todo mi apoyo. —Siguió leyendo.

Nodoka miró por la ventana, pero no podía darle forma a sus pensamientos, así que prendió la televisión.

—Sokabe-senpai.

—Dime.

—Mire…

Las noticias presentaban a varias Nyan-Patrol corriendo hacia un edificio en llamas, la escuela Sakurakao.

—Pasadas tres horas desde que Yui-sama tomara el poder, varios manifestantes entraron por la fuerza a la escuela femenina Sakurakao y la destrozaron en un intento de acabar con todo lo que les recordara a la dueña y señora —comenzó el reportero. —Las fuerzas del orden, tanto Nyan-Patrols como miembros del ejército y la policía han tratado de sacar a los manifestantes que se refugiaron dentro del gimnasio, el que no ha sido incendiado. Por otro lado otro grupo de manifestantes trató de atacar a las familias tanto Hirasawa como Sokabe y Kotobuki. Pero las fuerzas del orden de Yui-sama pudieron detenerlos. Se cree que entre el grupo de manifestantes hay varias compañeras de clase de Yui-sama; que una vez capturadas serán tratadas como se merecen y serán graduandas de primera generación de los centros de reeducación Yuri que se construyen en todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Satoshi apagó la televisión muy serio. Estaba junto a la mamá de Mio, la media hermana de Mugi, alguna que otra compañera de Yui y otra gente en la casa de los Kotobuki.<p>

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Este mundo no es natural, debemos hacer algo para evitar que su ideología poco natural se expanda tanto que sea imposible detenerla!

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Preguntó Kotobuki. —Ella tiene un gran poder militar, sin contar con que mi hermanita está a su lado y ella es muy inteligente.

—Pues lucharemos.

—¿Cómo, Akiyama?

—Muy fácil. Debemos ser precavidos y no dejar que nos descubran. Aunque no me guste la idea, tenemos que trabajar encubiertos y buscar apoyo. Estoy seguro que mucha más gente de la que pensamos está en contra de esta idiota que se hace llamar dueña y señora.

Todos voltearon a ver quién hablaba, era Satoshi.

—Primero hay que buscar un escondite, algún lugar donde no nos busquen y podamos operar sin interrupciones —intervino Akira muy seria.

—¿Qué tal la escuela donde estudiaron nee-chan y esa cabeza hueca?

—Pero acaban de destruirla.

—Por eso es perfecta. No nos buscarán en ese edificio en ruinas sin contar que es un edificio que recuerda a Yui-sama.

—¿Y si desea restaurarla?

—Seguramente no lo hará. Y si lo hace, fingimos ser empleados de la construcción, algo así como el velador u obreros, capataces, etc. Vamos, si actuamos solos, esas patrulleras Nyan nos atraparán y nos irá mal. Y si actuamos a lo loco como esos de la tele, igual. Hay que hacer un plan bien hecho y lograremos vencer a Hirasawa-san.

Los demás se miraron y sonrieron. El jovencito tenía razón. Era la hora de pelear, pero había que hacerlo despacio y bien. Y así nació la Resistencia.

* * *

><p>Ignorando que se conspiraba contra ella, Yui contemplaba su reino desde un balcón de su palacio. Azusa se le acercó tímidamente vistiendo una bata.<p>

—Feliz aniversario Azu-Nyan. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—¿Regalo?

—Claro, un regalo para mi Azu-Nyan! Ahora no tendremos que escondernos ni temer a lo que digan tus padres porque ya nadie puede hacer nada contra mí porque ahora el mundo es mío.

—Yui, ¿hiciste todo esto sólo por mí?

—Todo por mi Azu-Nyan! —dijo la castaña muy alegremente antes de abrazar a su gatita. —¿Sorprendida?

—Mucho… demasiado diría yo… ¿Pero no crees que habrá problemas?

—Mugi-chan y Sokabe-senpai me apoyan, por eso no tengo nada que temer. Además te tengo a ti —respondió Yui acariciando su cabeza con ternura. —¿Vienes?

La tomó de la mano y la guió a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Feliz año nuevo y próspero 2012 para todos. Si sobrevivimos, pues seguiré con este fic! Como sea; feliz año y espero sus reviews. <strong>

**Se despide The Mystery of Mr.E.**


	7. Chapter 7

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>Mucho mejor de lo esperado <strong>

Todas practicaban tratando de pasar un buen momento, pero Jun, Azusa, Sumire y Nao estaban fallando mucho. Bueno; Nao sólo escribía las canciones, pero no podía concentrarse y estaba teniendo muchos errores. Jun le lanzaba varias miradas asesinas a Azusa; y Sumire se aceleraba mucho y ni Ritsu podía seguirle el ritmo. Por su parte, Mugi y Yui tocaban de maravilla tratando de contagiar su buen humor. Sokabe también estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma y organizaba los papeles que le asignaba con naturalidad junto a Nodoka; que parecía estar más estresada esos días. Al final decidieron ir a comer. Azusa iba muy pegada a Yui tratando de evitar a las demás, pero Sokabe llamó a Mugi y a la dueña y señora y tuvieron que separarse.

—Sólo tardaré un minuto Azu-Nyan, no te preocupes.

—Vuelve pronto, por favor Yui.

La dictadora acarició la cabeza de su novia dulcemente.

—Za, za, za, za, za… Daijobu. Mi Azu-Nyan ha estado muy cariñosa estos días.

—Sólo será un minuto Nakano, lo que nos tardemos de ponernos al día con la situación —la quiso tranquilizar Sokabe.

Las tres se fueron dejando a Azusa sola. Nodoka se volvió a las otras chicas y dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo:

—Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, todas… adelántense. Tenemos que hablar un minuto con Nakano.

—Bueno, pero no tarden.

Cuando se fueron, Sawako, Nodoka y Jun miraron a Azusa muy serias.

—¿A qué juegas Azusa-chan? Desde que el comandante te puso esta misión no dejas de evitarnos.

—¿Todavía lo preguntan? No puedo acabar con Yui, ustedes saben que la amo de verdad. No pueden obligarme a hacerle daño.

—Creía que eras fiel a la Resistencia.

—Lo era… hasta que me pusieron esta misión. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Además no recuerdo que a ustedes les pusieran a acabar con sus novias. Ui-chan es inofensiva, pero creo que es más conveniente acabar con Sokabe y Mugi-senpai. Sin ellas, Yui es inofensiva también.

—No te metas con Mugi!

—¿Lo ve sensei? Usted me entiende!

Las rebeldes se miraron. Megumi Sokabe no le importaba gran cosa a Nodoka, pero Mugi y Ui eran muy importantes para las otras.

—Miren sigo con la Resistencia pasándoles información, pero sólo si me prometen que alejaran a mi Yui del poder sin lastimarla. Si le pasa algo, les juro que les diré a Mugi-senpai y a Yui todo lo que sé. —La voz de la chica temblaba, pero tenía determinación.

Nodoka estudió la situación y luego miró a Jun.

—Jun-chan, eres la única que no vigilan. Contacta con la Resistencia e informa a Satoshi de las… instrucciones de Nakano-san.

Jun asintió y luego se unieron a las demás en la mesa del comedor.

* * *

><p>—¿Lo ves, Yui-chan? Azusa-chan no es de fiar…<p>

—No entiendo, ¿qué no se dan cuenta que hay cámaras en todo el palacio? —preguntó la comandante.

—Ésta la puse anteayer —explicó Mugi. —Antes era un punto ciego. Pero Yui-chan, ¿qué decides?

—Azu-Nyan es muy importante para mí, no quiero que le hagan nada —dijo Yui preocupada. —Pero no entiendo por qué no le gusta mi regalo de aniversario.

—Ese no es el punto, Yui-sama, —agregó Sokabe. —Ella pone en peligro la integridad de nuestro mundo Yuri. No podemos dejar que ayude a Tainaka-kun.

—Pero si el plan de Mugi-chan funciona, seguro ganaremos! Lo único es no decirle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Azu-Nyan. Además yo misma tengo un plan que la pondrá de mi parte —dijo metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y sacando un pequeño objeto que les mostró a las otras.

A Mugi se le iluminaron los ojos y dio un suspiro de ternura. Sokabe rió con malicia.

—Brillante, Yui-sama. Simplemente brillante.

—Lo hago por amor, no por ser mala.

—No le quita lo brillante.

—Pensaba reservarlo el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos, pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento.

—No lo dude, Yui-sama.

—¿Y qué hay de tu plan, Mugi-chan?

—Hoy mismo haremos la prueba. Si funciona, sólo tendremos que capturar a mi Onee-sama y seguro ganaremos. Sumire-chan está lista para la acción, y también Okuda-san.

Al fin, las tres chicas más peligrosas de todo el mundo Yuri se unieron al almuerzo junto con los demás.

* * *

><p>—Moshi, moshi, ¿mamá? Habla Tsumugi, ¿cómo les va todo?... Ah! Que bien, me alegro… ¿Yo? Todo bien, ya saben, muy ocupada. Tienes que trabajar mucho si quieres tener a todo el mundo a tus pies… ¿Eh? Claro! Me encantaría!... entonces quedamos hoy a las ocho treinta. Hasta entonces, un beso…<p>

—¿Y?

—Voy a verme con mis padres hoy mismo a las ocho treinta. Todo sale a pedir de boca Megumi-chan, soy brillante!

—No lo niego.

—Muchas felicidades Mugi-chan.

La rubia sonrió, ahora sólo era cosa de esperar.

* * *

><p>8:30. Mugi llegó puntual a la casa de sus padres. La mamá de Mugi tenía ese mismo rostro gentil, tenía el cabello entre negro y castaño y su padre era un hombre de ascendencia extranjera, rubio de ojos azules y unas pobladas cejas rubias también. Los saludó con mucha calidez, hablaron un momento poniéndose al día, en fin… todo parecía ir bien, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su media hermana.<p>

—Hola papá, hola señorita Amane. Siento mucho la demora, ¿qué era tan importante que querían verme?

—Ah! Emina-san! Que bueno que pudiste venir. Verás: Tsumugi llamó esta mañana y pensamos que sería bueno organizar una pequeña reunión familiar. Estamos tan solos desde que ambas se fueron a la universidad!

—¿Tsu… Tsumugi?

Las hermanas se miraron por unos instantes. Emina, la media hermana de Mugi, aún no les decía a su padre y a la madre de Mugi que ella pertenecía a la resistencia; mientras que Mugi no parecía haberles dicho que su querida Onee-sama era una de las personas más buscadas del mundo. Mugi parecía muy nerviosa; detalle que a Emina no le pasó por alto. "Está sola y desarmada tal vez; una vez salgamos de esta reunión… le haré un gran servicio a la resistencia".

—Hija! ¿Te depilaste las cejas? Cariño, si ese es el rasgo de los Kotobuki, ¿por qué no sigues el ejemplo de tu hermanita y tu viejo, ¿eh? No me digas que te avergüenzas de ser una Kotobuki!

—Eh? Ay papá! Ya hemos hablado de esto, me gusta mi estilo! Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Padre e hija rieron un poco y Tsumugi se les unió, pero seguía nerviosa. La presencia de su Onee-sama podría arruinarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Sokabe miró preocupada a su misteriosa acompañante. Las dos estaban en una furgoneta militar que había escoltado la limusina de Mugi para su protección. Ahora miraban todos los acontecimientos a través de una cámara oculta en el broche que llevaba Mugi en ese momento. La acompañante de Sokabe sólo le sonrió con malicia. La comandante supo que estaba trazando un plan al ver el maligno brillo de sus ojos.<p>

—Daijobu Megumi-chan, dejemos que se desarrollen los acontecimientos.

La comandante asintió y siguieron mirando.

* * *

><p>La cena pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Los padres, para diversión de Mugi, interrogaron a Emina sobre su novia. La aludida se sonrojó (no se sabe si de la furia o de la vergüenza) y habló de su compañera de cuarto de la universidad. Miraba a su hermanita de reojo aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo en esa carita que parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande con su relato. Luego interrogaron a Mugi, quien respondió con toda naturalidad:<p>

—Ah! Es preciosa, se mira muy inocente e ingenua a través de esas lindas gafitas, muy intelectual; pero muy cariñosa cuando se lo propone. Yo digo que si son dos chicas, seguramente es amor verdadero.

Emina levantó una ceja. "¿Yamanaka, intelectual? Con razón dicen que el amor es ciego."

* * *

><p>—Esa boba lo va a arruinar todo!<p>

—Tranquila, Megumi-chan. Sólo fue un detalle, pero —su dulce rostro se tornó amenazador —más le vale no volver a equivocarse.

* * *

><p>Pasó la cena, llegó el postre… salvo la imperceptible tensión entre las dos hermanas, podría decirse que fue una hermosa velada. Al final llegó la hora de despedirse. Mugi abrazó a sus padres y prometió que iría a verlos muy pronto. Luego se despidió de su media hermana y salió a la calle. Emina también se despidió y una vez se aseguró que no la vieran… salió corriendo tras su hermanita.<p>

—Tsumugi!

Mugi se volteó lentamente y quedó helada de horror: su Onee-sama le apuntaba con un revólver. Estaba congelada por el miedo, la otra se acercó y puso la punta del arma justo en su frente. La pobre chica no sabía qué hacer. Varias Nyans y militares salieron y rodearon a las chicas, pero Emina no se acobardó y quitó el seguro del arma en señal de advertencia. Las fuerzas del orden retrocedieron, pero sin perderlas de vista.

—No muevan ni un músculo! Si no, les juro que acabo con la mano derecha de Yui-sama aquí y ahora!

—¿Qué me va a hacer, Ojou-sama?

—Voy a llevarte a la Resistencia. Sin ti, esa cabeza hueca no sabrá qué hacer y esta porquería de mundo Yuri se habrá acabado para siempre. Gomen nassai, hermanita…

Una especie de click sonó detrás de Emina y sintió cómo le ponían la punta de una pistola justo en la nuca.

—¿Qué no me oíste? —dijo sin mirar a su agresora. —Les dije que…

—Te oí muy bien, Onee-sama —dijo una voz muy conocida.

Emina se congeló por unos instantes y soltó el arma. Lentamente levantó las manos y se volteó. No podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Tsumugi? Pe… pe… pe… pero… pero… ¿cómo diablos…?

Mugi le dedicó su cálida sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a las Nyans y los militares para que la llevaran a la furgoneta militar (con los colores de Gitah). La rebelde miró primero a una Mugi y luego a la otra; estaba tan desorientada que no ofreció resistencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ey!Primer cap del año; aprovecho ahora que estoy de vago, pero la U no tarda en comenzar y creo que no me dará mucho tiempo de seguir este fic, pero espero terminarlo para el 27 de noviembre: cumpleaños de Yui-sama. Como digo siempre, espero sus reviews. Nos leemos!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de la captura**  
><strong>(Kotobuki vs. Kotobuki II) <strong>

Las nuevas reclutas de la Resistencia miraban cómo los rebeldes habían adaptado los restos de la destruida escuela femenina Sakurakao para convertirlos en un campo de entrenamiento. Habían sólo tres reclutas nuevos, varios se separaron del grupo cuando Rio y Kotobuki les explicaron los peligros de la resistencia. Los pocos reclutas que habían eran dos Nyan-Patrol desertoras y la joven Akane Miura. No podían arriesgarse a llevarlos a su escondite sin antes comprobar que estuvieran comprometidos con la causa. Satoshi estaba algo decepcionado con Akane por ser tan joven, (pero siendo honestos, no podía quejarse siendo él apenas unos meses mayor); y estaba perturbado por las Nyans. Rio y Kotobuki aceptaron a las patrulleras, pues sería de gran utilidad saber cómo operaba esa fuerza del orden. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Satoshi se volvió a sus soldados.

—Minna-san, Omedetto. No sólo arriesgaron sus vidas por salvar a las víctimas de Cabeza Hueca-sama, sino que trajeron una gran ayuda para La Resistencia.

Saludo militar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Kotobuki.

—Pues, si no están cansadas, comenzamos el adiestramiento.

—Buena idea —dijo Rio, e inmediatamente presionó un botón; el cual activó un mecanismo que liberó un blanco con la forma de Yui… a la que la señora Akiyama le había pegado una calcomanía tamaño real de la cara de su nuera. La destrozó con su rifle de asalto.

Satoshi la miró muy serio.

—Es mi hermana.

Akiyama puso cara de "trágame tierra" y se escabulló por un lado. Satoshi suspiró y comenzaron a practicar tiro. Las Nyans no necesitaban entrenamiento, así que las llamaron y se pusieron al día de las tácticas, movimientos, qué tan avanzado era su armamento, etc… "Al final fue buena idea tenerlas de nuestra parte " ,pensaba Satohsi, "Sólo hay que vigilarlas muy de cerca".

Pero mientra Satoshi se preocupaba por eso, los demás soldados le enseñaban a Akane el manejo de armas, sus medios de comunicación, etc.

—Satoshi-kun! Jun-chan acaba de llegar.

—Jun-chan! ¿Nos traes noticias del palacio?

—Sí, y no van a gustarte nada, Satoshi. Azusa…

—¿Se pasó al otro bando?

—Casi. Dice que si no cambiamos el plan de manera que Yui-sempai quede ilesa, abrirá la boca y todos nuestros esfuerzos de volverlo todo a la normalidad se irán a la basura. Además escuché a Sokabe-san diciendo que Akiyama-san y Kotobuki-san están en la lista negra de Yui-sama.

Satoshi se quedó pensativo.

—Piénsalo bien, Satoshi: sin Kotobuki y Sokabe, Yui-sempai es inofensiva. No creo que este capricho no pueda cumplirse.

El joven Tainaka asintió.

—Bien. Akiyama-san, Kotobuki-san: tengan mucho cuidado. Recuerden que ustedes son muy valiosas para La Resistencia. Mientras, yo pensaré cómo complacer a Nakano-san.

—Daijobu, Satoshi-kun. Tendremos cuidado.

—Tú tranquilo.

—Bien, —se volvió a los demás soldados —Minna, todos a casa menos a aquellos a los que les toque hacer guardia. Vamos antes que las Nyans vengan a revisar.

Al final todo se hizo y se fue cada uno a su casa (o en el caso de Satoshi, a su escondite; no es fácil ser el Indeseable No.1).

* * *

><p>Emina Kotobuki llegó a su apartamento universitario y fue recibida por un gran beso por parte de su compañera de cuarto. La rubia gruñó un poco. Sabía que le gustaba a su compañera (la que tampoco se esforzaba por ocultarlo) pero le había dejado muy claro que ella la veía sólo como amiga; pero entonces vino Yui con su famosa ley Yuri y claro. La primera en ofrecerse para ser su novia fue ella. Y por mucho que Kotobuki tratara de dejarle claro que era sólo para disimular, su novia se esforzaba para ganarse su corazón de una forma u otra: le preparaba el almuerzo, cada tanto organizaba una cena a la luz de las velas, se desnudaba y se metía en su cama (y en esos casos Emina se iba al cuarto de la otra), entre otras. Ese día era de cena a la luz de las velas y claro! Todo el apartamento estaba a oscuras menos la mesa donde la esperaba una suculenta cena.<p>

—Kyoko-chan, por favor! Ya te he dicho que sólo soy novia tuya por esta estupidez de la ley Yuri.

—Pero Cariñito; como aún no me has mandado al diablo ni encontrado un chico para ti, seguiré adelante. Además estoy celebrando que no hayas encontrado reemplazo para mí en uno de esos horribles centros de reeducación Yuri. Te juro cariñito que si algo así llegara a pasar sería capaz de unirme a La Resistencia; gracias al cielo que esos rebeldes malosos que no entienden la perfecta ideología de Yui-sama hicieron algo bueno y liberaron a mi Cariñito. —Epic facepalm por parte de Emina —Ahora ven, no quiero que se enfríe.

La rubia se dejó guiar a la mesa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se llevaba la mano a la frente. Kyoko ignoró esos gestos y comenzó a partir un filete y dárselo en la boca a su amada. "Cada dos semanas la misma historia" pensó Emina mientras le seguía la corriente a su noviecita. Ya iban por el sexto o séptimo bocado (que Kyoko intercalaba con besos muy a pesar de las quejas de Emina), cuando se escuchó una potente voz femenina:

—Kotobuki Emina, salga de donde quiera que esté. Se le busca por organizar la gran fuga del Centro de Reeducación Yurista No. 76. Salga con las manos en alto.

Las dos se quedaron heladas por un segundo, pero Kyoko tomó el plato del que le daba de comer a su novia y se lo quebró en la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Corrió a abrir la ventana, y arrastró a la rebelde hasta meterla en el clóset. Luego se dio contra la pared con toda su fuerza; por último tomó la chaqueta de Emina, le cortó un pedazo y la colocó en el marco. Fue entonces que las Nyans forzaron la cerradura de una patada y entraron al apartamento.

—Kotobuki Emina!

—Salió por la ventana —dijo Kyoko señalando la ventana abierta. —Quise detenerla, pero me golpeó y…

La hicieron callar con un gesto observando la escena del crimen: los restos del plato, el golpe de Kyoko y la delatora chaqueta de la rubia.

—¿A dónde da esa ventana?

—A la calle, pero hay una especie de bordillo que rodea todo el piso hasta las escaleras de emergencia… sería de buscarla en los alrededores o en el otro edificio, las azoteas están muy cerca una de la otra.

Las Nyans le agradecieron a Kyoko y corrieron tras el rastro de la rebelde.

* * *

><p>—Mi cabeza, siento que me golpearon la cabeza con un ladrillo.<p>

—No fue un ladrillo, fue un plato. Ay Cariñito! No sabes cómo me alegro que estés bien. Esas Nyan-Patrol me dieron un buen susto, pero creo que gané tiempo para ti.

—Arigato —dijo la rubia adolorida.

—¿Y te encuentras bien, Cariñito? ¿No te pegué muy duro? ¿Necesitas que cuide de ti? Tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Cariñito.

—Iie… sólo necesito… olvídalo.

—No le quites importancia a las molestias Cariñito, si algo te pasa, hazme saber.

—Bien, deja de llamarme así y haz silencio por cinco minutos, necesito pensar!

Kyoko le hizo un saludo militar en señal de que entendió y se calló mientras Emina revisaba los daños. Se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de ocho horas y que estaba amaneciendo; también se dio cuenta que Kyoko le había puesto vendas en la cabeza y se había ocupado de ella. Suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos. Luego comenzó a caer en la cuenta que estaba recién bañada y que sólo llevaba puesta su bata. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se estremeció al pensar en Kyoko bañándola. La otra sólo le sonrió.

—¿Sabías que la ambición de mi vida era verte desnuda?

—Mi cabeza —se quejó Emina tratando de cambiar de tema. Funcionó: Kyoko corrió a traerle una toalla caliente.

Al final se vistió después de sacar a Kyoko del cuarto y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo delicado de su situación. No podía dar ni un paso en falso o sabía que le podía ir mal. Salió del cuarto y se puso a leer una revista mientras pensaba. Ignorando los ya habituales intentos de seducción por parte de su falsa novia, pensó que lo mejor sería ocultarse junto a Satoshi.

—Eh, Kyoko-chan!

—¿Qué sucede, Cariñito?

—Verás: tendré que mudarme. Ya viste que las Nyans vinieron por mí y ahora todos saben pertenezco a La Resistencia. Debo ocultarme junto con Satoshi-kun; nuestro comandante.

—Ya lo imaginé y no te preocupes Cariñito, lo tengo todo listo.

—¿Are?

La muchacha de cabello negro con brillos verdes salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con dos maletas.

—Una es tuya y la otra mía.

—Ay no fastidies!

—Tú tranquila, Cariñito! Mientras dormías me encargué de buscar tus armas y meterlas cuidadosamente en tu maleta, por eso pesa un poco más pero tú tranquila: yo puedo llevarla si pesa mucho para ti.

—Olvida eso —dijo la otra sabiendo que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. —Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es salir cuidadosamente y…

_Kimi ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo_  
><em>Kimi no gohan ga tabetai yo<em>

—¿No es U & I?

—El hecho que Cabeza-Hueca-sama esté loca no le quita que componga bonito —respondió la otra contestando la llamada.

Era su padre.

—Papá! Vaya, me alegra que llames. ¿Qué necesitas?... ¿Are? ¿Co… co… comida familiar?... ¿A… a las ocho?... Precisamente papá, estoy en una situación algo… Bueno, si sé que no nos vemos desde navidad pero… Hái, trataré de asistir.

—¿Qué sucede, Cariñito?

—Comida familiar a las ocho hoy mismo.

—¡! ¡!

Al final, Emina se dirigió a su maleta y sacó un revólver y le puso un nuevo cargador; luego se dirigió a su armario y escogió ropa y un bolso a juego donde metió el arma.

—Cariñito! Tú fuiste la que dijo que debíamos ser prudentes!

—No te preocupes por mí —"No puedo creer que la trate de tranquilizar a ella." —Soy una soldado muy buena y una experta en escapes. Pero si algo me pasa y no regreso, trata de contactar a La Resistencia. Nos juntamos en la Escuela Sakurakao para entrenar.

—Te esperaré, Cariñito.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre la pobre Emina dándole un beso profundo y lleno de sentimiento para despedirse. Una vez se la quitó de encima, Emina Kotobuki se dirigió a la señorial casa de los Kotubuki. Como sospechaba, todo su edificio estaba rodeado por policías y Nyans. Con mucha dificultad, fue por el bordillo rezando por no ser descubierta y llegó a las escaleras de emergencia, subió hasta la azotea y saltó al otro edificio. Una vez ahí, bajó por las escaleras normales y se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo, por el que se escabulló aprovechando que no había tantos soldados por ahí. Como pudo llegó a un kiosko donde compró una menta para quitarse el sabor del labial de Kyoko y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres aparentando normalidad.

Llegó, pero vio que estaba rodeada por furgonetas militares; muchas más que las que rodeaban su edificio. Sin entender muy bien qué sucedía, dio un gran rodeo para llegar a las puertas sin ser descubierta. Finalmente lo logró y entró a la casa.

—Hola papá, hola señorita Amane. Siento mucho la demora, ¿qué era tan importante que querían verme?

—Ah! Emina-san! Que bueno que pudiste venir. Verás: Tsumugi llamó esta mañana y pensamos que sería bueno organizar una pequeña reunión familiar. Estamos tan solos desde que ambas se fueron a la universidad!

—¿Tsu… Tsumugi?

* * *

><p><strong>Ey! Hola a todos, este es el segundo cap del año con lo que pasó desde el punto de vista de los rebeldes. Kyoko-chan está basada <span>un poco<span> en Toushino Kyoko de Yuru Yuri (Si no la han visto, la recomiendo mucho). Buéh! espero sus reviews. Feliz inicio de semana!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:**

**:**

**Dulcípolis Revelations**  
><strong>(Fin de la Trilogía Kotobuki vs. Kotobuki) <strong>

Esposaron a Emina dentro del camión. Las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas para darle movilidad, pero las patrulleras estaban fuera de su alcance y le apuntaban con toda tranquilidad. Aún si lograba soltarse (cosa que no podía) el tiro era certero. La furgoneta era bastante grande, suficiente para que cupiera otro más sin incomodar a nadie. La puerta se abrió y entró Tsumugi, no la falsa que había sido su perdición, la verdadera. Sonriendo como siempre, sacó un termo y dos tazas. Sirvió el té y le pasó una taza. Ella la miró.

—¿Es en serio?

—Un poco de té alegra cualquier momento, por malo que sea —respondió Mugi sorbiendo con elegancia su propia taza. — ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te gustaba mucho mi té.

—¿Qué le pusiste?

—Nada de nada. Tal vez esté loca, como dices tú, pero jamás le haría algo malo a una taza de té. Me gusta demasiado.

—Lo triste es que te creo —dijo la otra tomando su taza. —Por cierto, gran jugada la de la doble. Esa no la vi venir.

—Arigatou, gran trabajo sublevando a las Nyans y poniendo espías en el palacio de Yui-sama; gracias a su posición, son intocables para nosotras. ¿Quieres dulces? —dijo la otra pasándole una bolsa con pastitas para acompañar el té.

Emina suspiró exasperada. Ésta definitivamente era su hermanita.

—La tartaleta de fresa, gracias.

—Yo quiero la de melocotón —dijo Mugi tomando su postre. —Onee-sama, quiero preguntarte algo…

—No te diré nada sobre Satoshi, ni la Resistencia, ni…

—Oh no! Si todo eso ya lo sé. Él se oculta donde sus tíos y usan mi antigua escuela de cuartel. Yo quería saber…

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

—No son los únicos con espías en el bando enemigo, Onee-sama. ¿Por qué crees que no he puesto a Jun-chan bajo vigilancia?

—Esa maldita traidora…

—Oh! Eso es lo mejor de todo! Ella ni siquiera lo sabe! Todas sus prendas han sido cubiertas por micrófonos y hasta a veces cámaras miniatura.

—Odio admitirlo, pero eres brillante Mugi.

—Esa fue idea de Megumi-chan. Ahora lo que quería preguntar: ¿Qué tal con Kyoko-san? ¿Lo han hecho? Dame todos los detalles!

Emina se puso roja de furia.

—Ah! Onee-sama, si en verdad es tan molesta te hubieras buscado a alguien mejor en los centros de reeducación Yuri. Recuerda que están diseñados para que todas encontremos nuestra media naranja. ¿Qué tal está tu dulce, Onee-sama?

Emina no respondió.

—Que mala, y yo que los traje sólo por ti.

—Ambas sabemos que siempre traes tu kit de refrigerios en caso de emergencia.

—Es cierto, la verdad no me esperaba tenerte aquí.

—Y ya que estamos en esas, ¿qué onda con tu doble?

—Secreto. Sólo lo sabemos Megumi-chan, Yui-sama y yo.

—Ya. ¿Y a dónde me llevan?

—A una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Por mucho que te quiera, Onee-sama, no puedo permitir que hagas algo en contra del mundo Yuri de Yui-sama. Es mi mundo perfecto.

—Tú lo has dicho. Es TU mundo perfecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que la verdadera dueña y señora eres tú. Tú, tú TU!

—¿Watashi?

—Hái. Vamos Tsumugi, las dos sabemos que el día en que en la escuela te mandaron a escribir qué querías hacer de grande, tú escribiste dominar el mundo. Cabeza-Hueca-sama es tu escudo; alguien que usas para no tener que dar la cara. Para ti el poder, y el peligro para la idiota esa.

—Iie.

—…

—Es cierto que de niña quería dominar el mundo, pero estaba en primaria, Onee-sama. Además hay un factor que no has tomado en cuenta.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que la verdad nadie puede decir qué pasa por la mente de Yui-chan; ni su hermanita, ni su novia y mucho menos sus amigas. Recuerda que antes te contaba historias sobre Yui-chan, la que hacía cosas totalmente ilógicas todos los días a todas horas. Ella toma decisiones sobre lo que quiere muy rápidamente y sin razón aparente; y si realmente quiere algo, lo consigue. Como aprender a tocar guitarra…

—O dominar el mundo…

Silencio.

—Aún así, esta estúpida ley Yuri tiene tu firma, Tsumugi.

—Pues no, la ley Yuri es la razón por la que Yui-sama cuenta con mi ayuda. Lo único que he aportado a este mundo perfecto son los planes para la seguridad de mi amiga. Luego: las Nyans, los Centros de reeducación Yuri, el nuevo himno nacional y el tributo pastelero han sido iniciativa de Yui-chan.

Más silencio.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Tsumugi.

—Tal vez no, pero de momento, gané yo.

La furgoneta paró. Abrieron la puerta y mientras dos Nyans escoltaban a Mugi a su limusina, otras dos escoltaron a Emina al edificio. Era un gran edificio con forma de una guitarra gigantesca que descansaba sobre un enorme pedazo de pastel. La cárcel para terroristas de Dulcípolis.

—Matta ne, Onee-sama.

Emina le respondió con el dedo medio. Mugi entró a su limusina, donde se sentó junto a Sokabe.

—¿Qué sucede, Kotobuki-sama?

—Onee-sama me hizo un gesto muy grosero. Hasta donde yo sabía, los Kotobuki sabemos ser elegantes.

La comandante sonrió divertida y se volvió a la doble de Mugi.

—Has hecho un gran bien al mundo Yuri, te felicito.

—Sólo regresemos, por favor.

—Hái. Al palacio de gobierno! Oye Megumi-chaan: ¿sabes que es gracioso? Que los rebeldes siguen pensando que sin nosotras Yui-sama es inofensiva!

* * *

><p>—Minna, tadaima! —dijo Mugi de muy buen humor.<p>

—Fue un trabajo estupendo. Ni los señores Kotobuki ni la media hermana de Tsumugi-sama cuestionaron la brillante actuación de Sumire-chan. —Dijo Sokabe mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo a la maid, que estaba muy nerviosa y tenía más ganas que nunca de ir a los brazos de Nao.

—Omedeto, Sumire-chan! —dijo Yui abrazando a la rubia. —¿Pero por qué tan nerviosa, si ya todo acabó?... ¿Are? —se volvió a Sokabe —¿Dijiste la media hermana de Mugi-chan? ¿Cómo?

—El cariño que se tienen mi padre y mi Onee-sama fue su perdición —explicó Mugi mientras preparaba un té para relajar a Sumire —Cuando mamá le dijo a papá que "yo" iba de visita, no se resistió a llamar a Onee-sama y ella no se resistió a ir…

—Al final todo salió muchísimo mejor de lo que esperábamos, y eso que sólo estábamos probando el disfraz de Saito-san…

Yui estaba tan feliz que abrazó a sus amigas tan fuerte como pudo. Mugi también estaba feliz, y Sokabe muy orgullosa. Sumire sólo las miraba nerviosa mientras bebía su té._ "Claro; como a ellas no les pusieron una pistola en la cabeza, les da por celebrar."_ Suspiró._ "A veces creo que le soy fiel a la hermana equivocada"._ Dejó la taza vacía en el escritorio de Yui y se fue a reunir con las demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí el cap. Hoy fui un poco breve, pero espero que me haya quedado bien. Y sí; Sumire es la doble de Mugi, si se fijan bien son igualitas. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y como siempre, espero sus reviews.<strong>

**Por cierto: Les recuerdo que Dulcípolis es el nuevo nombre de Tokyo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>Celebración de Aniversario<strong>

La gente se había reunido en los alrededores del palacio de Yui, pues era el aniversario de la dominación mundial y ella lo declaró como día de fiesta. Un sinnúmero de policías y militares formaban una pared humana entre un camino desde el palacio de la dictadora al estadio Budokan. Finalmente Yui salió del palacio acompañada de Mugi y Sokabe, que iban como escoltas. Detrás del trío iban Azusa, Ritsu, Mio, Nodoka, Ui, Sawako, Sumire y Nao haciendo el papel del séquito. La comitiva era cerrada por las capitanas de las Nyans y algunas Nyans condecoradas.

A su paso, militares se cuadraban y civiles hacían una profunda reverencia y se quedaban postrados mientras Yui caminaba muy orgullosa al frente de la pequeña comitiva usando a su inseparable Gitah como si fuera un cetro. En algunos casos, los militares llegaban hasta disparar al aire para honrar aún más a la dictadora. Finalmente llegaron a puertas del estadio, que estaba bastante lleno, tras una caminata llena de incidentes: entiéndase Yui mirando en casi todas las vitrinas y acariciando a cada perrito que se cruzara en su camino; y en cada uno de estos casos, los militares le abrían el paso para que nadie se pusiera en el camino de la dueña y señora. Lo que en otros tiempos hubiera enojado a las demás y provocado una oleada de quejas, ahora era soportado con algo de miedo. Entraron al estadio, en donde los esperaba una especie orquesta compuesta por 40 guitarras eléctricas, 20 baterías, 20 teclados y 20 bajos; todos de la misma marca que los usados por el club de música ligera; la única diferencia era que Yui había prohibido a los guitarristas que usaran los colores de Gitah. Un joven se le acercó a Mio y le dio una batuta y se inclinó ante ella. Mio tomó la batuta y esperó a que Yui se acomodara con todo y su guitarra frente al único micrófono que había en el área. Las demás también se acomodaron frente a sus propios instrumentos, los cuales no habían sido ocupados. Mio leyó un papel que tenía al frente:

—Saludo uno.

Todos los presentes (y todos los televidentes) levantaron su mano derecha y la pusieron sobre el corazón…

Mio comenzó a dirigir el concierto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba el trabajo que Yui le había dado; se sentía en su elemento.

_Kimi wo miteruto itsumo haato doki doki_

_Yurero omoi wa mashumaro fuwa fuwa…_

En cuanto terminó de entonarse el nuevo himno nacional (o en este caso mundial), Mio bajó la batuta y leyó:

—Saludo dos.

Todos bajaron la mano. Mugi subió al estrado y Mio se movió para darle espacio. Sacó unas minutas y leyó:

—Larga vida a Yui-sama.

—LARGA VIDA A YUI-SAMA!

—Hoy hace un año del día en que todo cambió, el día en que Hirasawa Yui se convirtió en nuestra dueña y señora; un año del mundo Yuri. —Leyó ella tratando de mantener la compostura y no sonar demasiado emocionada.

Yui se encaminó al estrado seguida de Sokabe que seguía en su papel de escolta. Mugi le hizo una profunda reverencia y se movió para que Yui ocupara su puesto. La malvada dictadora levantó los brazos y todos los presentes se inclinaron ante ella después de decir "Larga vida a Yui-sama".

—Arigatou, Minna. Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar que hasta hace un año, yo no era más que una pobre estudiante universitaria con un sueño: dominar el mundo.

Risitas nerviosas.

—Mugi-chan, otra vez te felicito por el discurso. Sueno muy…

—Luego me agradeces Yui-chan. Ahora tienes que dirigirte a tus súbditos.

—Ehehehehe… —rió inocente. —Quería recrear la escena del año pasado.

Azusa no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante el chiste de Yui, lo que provocó que varias Nyans, algunos militares, Mugi y Sokabe la miraran con severidad; pero todos comenzaron a reír junto con Azusa en cuanto Yui les dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Muy bien; como les decía Mugi-chan, hoy hace un año que existe nuestro amado mundo Yuri; y todo gracias a que un día tuve un sueño: el sueño de dominar al mundo. Minna, crean en sus sueños y luchen por ellos con todas sus fuerzas, podrán lograr grandes cosas igual que yo… —Mugi le pidió el micrófono y Yui se lo dio con amabilidad.

—A menos que su sueño sea arrebatarnos nuestro mundo Yuri. Si no, podrían terminar como mi dulce Onee-sama: preparando sin descanso los postres más deliciosos para alimentar a nuestra dueña y señora. —Apretó un control remoto y en el Budokan y en todos los televisores del mundo apareció la imagen de Emina con ojeras, un delantal cubierto de harina y crema batida hasta en su cabello preparando un rico pastel mientras era apuntada por varios guardias y cámaras. Estaba encadenada a la mesa de repostería y no tenía posibilidad de escape.

Azusa y las rebeldes que estaban entre el séquito de Yui sintieron un escalofrío. Sumire bajó la mirada culpable sin que nadie más que Mugi y Sokabe lo notaran.

* * *

><p>Satoshi, que miraba desde los cuarteles de la resistencia, no podía creer lo que veía. Tanto él como los rebeldes entendieron que el mensaje de Mugi era dirigido directamente a ellos. Rio se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustada. Si habían capturado a Kotobuki, una de las mejores soldados, podrían con cualquiera. Akane Miura sólo recargó su rifle e intercambió con Satoshi una mirada llena de ira contra Yui. Kyoko, que los había contactado la noche anterior sintió cómo la ira se acumulaba en su ser y también tomó un rifle y lo recargó dando a entender sus intenciones. Por su parte las ex – Nyans se miraron impasibles.<p>

* * *

><p>—Oi, Minna, no nos pongamos así. Mugi-chan! Hoy es un día para celebrar, no para amenazas! —tomó el micrófono. —Minna, no se preocupen. Hoy es un día de fiesta y no quiero que nadie esté triste en mi día especial. Por eso vamos a darle un buen descanso a Kotobuki-san. Déjenla dormir y mañana podrá seguir con su tarea, además mientras más cansada la cocinera, menos rico el postre.<p>

Se calmó un poco el ambiente, pero seguía algo tenso.

—Mio-chan, Gohan wa Okazu!

Saludo militar y la banda se puso en sus posiciones. Y una vez más el ambiente fue alegrado por la banda de la dueña y señora dirigida con alegría por la batuta de Mio.

* * *

><p>Ya iban por la quinta o sexta canción y el cansancio y la ira de los rebeldes era algo casi palpable. Por orden de Satoshi, apagaron la televisión. No era que les molestara el concierto, de hecho tanto Satoshi como Rio eran seguidores de Ho-Kago-Tea-Time antes de enterarse que la guitarrista y voz principal estaba más que loca, lo que les fastidiaba era el haber perdido a una de sus mejores soldados a manos del enemigo.<p>

—Como dije antes, hay que cuidarse las espaldas; no de la tal dueña y señora, sino de esa rubia del demonio.

—Pero mi amorcita también tuvo la culpa, Comandante-kun. Ella insistió en ir a una cena familiar en vez de esconderse con usted.

—¿Cena familiar? Demonios, Kotobuki será una gran líder, una soldado excepcional y todo; pero no tiene ni pizca de sentido común —se quejó Rio.

—Lo más probable es que Tsumugi-san la interceptara durante la cena.

—Esto sólo demuestra que tenemos que tener el doble de cuidado ahora. Si uno de nuestros se hace público, es su deber esconderse para no tener otro caso así. Sé que Kotobuki es dura y por eso no se le saldrá nada en ese calabozo, pero…

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Satoshi miró a la Nyan desertora.

—Ese calabozo está diseñado para que nadie, por duro que sea, le dure mucho la actitud de "yo no diré nada". Fue diseñado por la mismísima Comandante Sokabe para acabar con la voluntad de pelear de cualquiera de los enemigos de Yui-sama.

—Dame todos los detalles: hablo de los turnos de la guardia, qué clase de seguridad tiene, qué…

—Gomen ne, pero las únicas que conocen los detalles son la comandante Sokabe, una pareja de capitanas Nyan (no me preguntes quiénes porque no lo sé) y las Nyans más condecoradas, que son las que guardan la prisión.

—¿Quiénes son?

La Nyan prendió la televisión y señaló a las que acompañaban el séquito de Yui.

—Son diez en total, aquí sólo hay cinco. Las otras están vigilando a Kotobuki.

—Tenemos que llegar ahí y sacar a Kotobuki no importa cómo. Ustedes —miró a las Nyan —¿ya se declararon oficialmente traidoras?

—Iie.

—Pues bien: reincorpórense a las Patrol y actúen como si nada. No nos contacten por nada o todo se irá al traste; o al menos no nos contacten si no llegan a ascender.

—¿Quieres que hagamos méritos y nos asignen a la prisión? Amigo, estás loco; o bueno, no eres más que un niño. Eso es demasiado difícil y tardaríamos demasiado.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, mocoso.

—Hái, hái. Verán: yo siempre comienzo por el plan B. Lo que realmente necesitamos es que alguna de las infiltradas en el hogar de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama convenza a Sokabe de bajar la guardia y apoderarnos de lo que necesitamos. Una vez logrado eso, habrá que rezar que la habilidad de Kotobuki le ayude a escapar de ese horrible lugar. Aún así necesito que se infiltren con las Nyans y nos informen desde adentro; pero no muy seguido y sólo en caso que Cabeza-Hueca-Sama planee algo grande.

—Bien. Eso sí podremos hacerlo.

—Doy por terminada la reunión.

Todos se dispersaron menos Rio y Satoshi.

—¿Por qué las sacaste?

—No las quiero cerca, me dan muy mala espina.

—Estoy con Satoshi-kun. La verdad a mí tampoco me caen muy bien, aunque me ayudaron a escapar del Centro Yurista.

—Miura-san!

—Llámame Akane-chan, si yo ya te llamo por tu nombre, Satoshi-kun.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tengo a dónde ir. Los Centros de Reeducación Yurista son muy estrictos con sus empleados y a estas alturas sabrán que soy una traidora.

Los dos rebeldes se miraron.

—Bien, vamos a casa de mis tíos. Seguro te recibirán bien.

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban muy cansadas y emocionadas después de un largo día tocando. Al principio, no estaban muy seguras de tocar así a gran escala, pero resultó muy divertido. Hasta Nodoka y Sawako tuvieron que admitir que realmente disfrutaron la función y Jun también se divirtió tocando junto a las demás; para ella, ocupar el lugar de Mio en el bajo era el honor más grande que le había concedido Yui. Al final, cansadas, hambrientas y de todo, se sentaron a la mesa donde los esperaba todo un festín. El día que todo cambió, Ui le dio todas sus recetas a los cocineros del palacio (la abuelita también) pero en general ella misma preparaba los platillos. Comieron con alegría, con esa sensación que la comida era el final perfecto para un día de celebración tan importante como aquel (y si no importante, al menos muy divertido). Estaban por servir el postre. Entonces Yui golpeó su taza de té con la cucharilla pidiendo silencio. El resultado: quebró la tacita y dos sirvientes se dispusieron a cambiársela y a limpiar el té derramado.<p>

—Menos mal que estaba casi vacía —se le escapó a Ritsu, quien se calló al ver la mirada de Yui: dulce como siempre, pero con un toque de siniestro y otro de advertencia.

—Mhh. Gomen ne, bueno, quería darles las gracias por estar a mi lado siempre. Sin ustedes nunca hubiera logrado mi gran sueño. —Un silencio expectante. —Bueno, pero como todas sabemos, siempre está ese alguien especial a quien dedicamos nuestra vida y bueno; ustedes saben quién es esa alguien para mí.

Yui miró a la atónita Azusa y se acercó con dulzura y, para sorpresa de todas, se inclinó ante ella.

—Azusa Nakano, mi Azu-Nyan, ¿querrías hacerme la dictadora más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo? —dijo Yui ofreciéndole el anillo de brillantes que noches atrás le había enseñado a Mugi y Sokabe.

—Yui...

Azusa no pudo decir más y tomó las manos de Yui entre las suyas y la besó tiernamente.

—¿Sí o no?

—Ay Yui! Que sí!

Esta vez fue Yui la que comenzó el beso. No cabía en sí de la emoción. Todas miraban la escena con diferentes emociones. Igual que siempre, Nodoka se alegraba y a la vez se entristecía por su amiga; Megumi sonreía maliciosa; Mugi miraba la escena con ojos soñadores mientras pensaba "me alegro que este lugar tenga cámaras por todos lados, podré ver esta escena durante toda la noche"; Mio y Ritsu se sonrieron y luego le sonrieron a la feliz pareja; Sawako sensei también miraba la escena contenta, pero no podía evitar pensar "perdimos a Azusa"; Jun miró la escena indiferente, aún estaba molesta con Azusa; Ui miraba la escena encantada y no paraba de pensar cómo hacerles el pastel de bodas más grande y delicioso de la historia; Nao y Sumire no sabían qué pensar. Al final Yui ordenó que trajeran una botella de champán, sugerencia de Mugi, para terminar con broche de oro. Al final todo terminó.

Jun tendría que comunicarlo a Satoshi al día siguiente, y no le gustaba nada. "Hemos perdido a Azusa".

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, sólo un comentario rápido: en caso que haya herido sensiblidades con lo del himno, fue sólo con intención de parodiar cómo lo hacemos en mi país; pero SIN ÁNIMO DE OFENDER. Por lo demás espero que lo disfrutaran y algún review. Chao; nos leemos!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>De vestidos de novia y damas de honor<strong>  
><strong>... <strong>

Modistas de todo el mundo esperaban su turno para presentarle sus diseños para vestidos de novia a la dueña y señora. Azusa y Yui evaluaban los vestidos y si el diseño les gustaba, las mandaban a la sala de los "tal vez". Entró Sawa-chan y sacó su portafolios para mostrarles sus extraños vestidos estilo cosplay, pero…

—Yui…

La dictadora chasqueó los dedos y dos guardias se llevaron a la maestra lejos de ahí. Ella infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—Buu! Logra conquistar el mundo y se le sube el poder a la cabeza.

—No te lo tomes tan personal, Sawako. De todos modos no hay nada que Yui-sama no esté dispuesta a hacer por Azusa-chan.

La profesora miró a su novia y se desplomó sobre un sillón, derrotada. Mugi era la encargada de organizar toda la fiesta, así que no tenía tiempo de atender los berrinches de Sawako. Estaba ocupada leyendo el itinerario de la iglesia a su casa de verano, lugar que ella misma sugirió donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo; y pasada la ceremonia y la celebración, debía de manejar el itinerario de la casa al aeropuerto donde las novias partirían a su viaje de luna de miel. Era demasiado trabajo, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo; uno porque era su área y dos porque consideraba a Azusa la mayor amenaza para su mundo perfecto, pero ahora que se casaba con Yui estaba segura que no volvería a estorbarlas.

Sokabe también estaba muy ocupada, ella era la encargada de la seguridad y un evento de esta magnitud sería la oportunidad perfecta para que la Resistencia organizara uno de sus ataques. Tenía una ventaja y esa era que como dueña del mundo, Yui contaba con la mejor protección militar fuera a donde fuera; pero no era suficiente. Aunque, conocía a Yui de sobra y sabía que era tan inofensiva como un gorrión con ametralladora (comparación sugerida por Yui; obviamente).

—¿Cómo vas, Megumi-chan?

—Cansada. Lo único que tengo por seguro, es que vaya a donde vaya, debemos acompañarla de Nyans. Son la Policía Yuri, pero también son nuestra fuerza armada más poderosa y más fiel.

Mugi asintió y siguió revisando sus apuntes.

—¿Y no crees que debemos acelerar nuestro plan para acabar con el grupo de Tainaka?

—No. Recuerda que todo debe salir a la perfección y si logran sacar a mi onee-sama de la cárcel demasiado pronto y sin mucha dificultad, se darán cuenta que algo va mal. Recuerda que Tainaka-kun es un buen líder: inteligente y previsor.

—Ug! Ya sé. Oye, y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo vas con lo del pastel?

—Eso se lo dejé a Ui-chan. Se ofreció hoy a primera hora y no me pude negar. Ella es muy hábil y vive y respira por su hermana.

Las dos volvieron a centrarse en sus apuntes. Mientras, Mio y Ritsu hacían el papel de juez para los vestidos que se probaban las novias.

—No Yui, ese no te favorece. Creo que te van más los diseños sencillos, sin esa falda tan voluminosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ritsu. Con lo distraída que eres, podrías tropezarte con tu falda y… —Ritsu le tapó la boca asustada. La bajista tembló, pues había caído en la cuenta que metió la pata.

Mio se paró y se preparó para hacer una profunda reverencia de disculpa; Ritsu se paró también y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Mio en un ademán protector; Azusa se limitó a retroceder asustada. Por suerte para Mio, Yui estaba de muy buen humor.

—Ejejejejeje… tienes razón Mio-chan. Además creo que ese tipo de vestidos le sentará mucho mejor a Azu-Nyan.

Todas suspiraron de alivio y siguieron opinando sobre los vestidos para el gran día. Al final se decidieron por un vestido muy escotado con una falda sencilla, pero con una cola larga y estilizada con una corona de plata y un hermoso velo para Azusa; mientras que Yui tenía un vestido sencillo de color blanco con bordados con forma de hojas de árbol y flores, sin velo, guantes de seda que llegaban hasta los codos con diseños en hilo de plata, tacones altos a juego, un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una flor blanca (de preferencia natural) en un broche sobre su cabello.

—Yui-chan, ¿Qué será de la orquesta? ¿Seremos nosotras, verdad?

—No Mugi-chan. No podemos. Recuerda que Azu-nyan y yo estaremos demasiado ocupadas casándonos como para tocar. Además quiero que tú seas mi dama de honor, eso nos deja con tres miembros menos.

—Yui-sama…

—Yui-chan.

—Yui-chan, es un gran honor, pero no creo que sea la indicada para…

—Tú siempre me ayudas, Mugi-chan. De no ser por ti, yo seguiría yendo a la universidad en vez de ser la dueña del mundo y no hubiera durado ni dos meses con todos esos intentos de asesinato.

—Yui-chan, ¿sabes? Suenas rara hablando cosas serias.

Las dos amigas celebraron la ocurrencia con una carcajada.

—Entonces, ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto Yui-chan. Estaré más que feliz de ser tu dama de honor, pero prométeme que me devolverás el favor cuando me case con Sawako.

—Hái! —gritó y le dio a Mugi un gran abrazo. La rubia amplió su sonrisa y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cuando Mugi sintió cómo cambiaba el ambiente en la habitación: se sentía más pesado, más peligroso. Se volvió hacia Yui y tal como lo sospechaba, había entrado en "modo siniestro".

—¿Y cómo vas con el asunto de la Resistencia?

—Como le dije a Megumi-chan, aún no estamos listas para actuar. El plan ya está en marcha, pero debemos asegurarnos que los rebeldes se traguen que el escape de mi onee-sama será por sus propios méritos (y nuestros supuestos errores). De momento ya hemos trasladado a onee-sama a otra celda, lo que es un inicio.

—No entendí ni la mitad, pero confío en ti, Mugi-chan.

La rubia volvió a asentir.

* * *

><p>Azusa tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ui y Jun. Jun le abrió.<p>

—Ui no está —y le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Azusa la detuvo con su pie.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Vine a hablar contigo.

—¿Y qué quieres traidora?

—No me llames traidora, porque sabes bien que no es así. Pues sí, amo a Yui y me pasaré al bando enemigo, pero puedes estar segura que voy a cerrar la boca de todo lo que sé. De todos modos, les aconsejo que se vayan a otro lado por si Mugi-senpai se las arregla para hacerme hablar.

—Conociéndola no lo dudo.

—Como sea Jun, vine a hacer las paces. Sé que Yui ha hecho cosas horribles desde que llegó al poder, pero te aseguro que sigue siendo la chica de la que me enamoré. Lo que trato de decir es que el amor es ciego y no escoges de quién te enamoras; pero eso no debe afectar nuestra amistad, Jun. Y es más: vine a pedirte que seas mi dama de honor.

Jun la miró estupefacta.

—Azusa, ¿te volviste loca?

—Lo sé. Pero aún eres una de mis mejores amigas, Jun y no quiero perderte. Sé que estás molesta, pero yo no.

—Está bien, todavía estoy molesta pero no contigo. Además yo siempre seré tu amiga, eso no lo dudes. Sólo acepta un consejo: hagas lo que hagas, cuídate. Así como Yui-sama, Satoshi no se detendrá ante nada hasta cumplir con sus objetivos. Cuídate las espaldas y trata de volverte menos cercana con Yamanaka-sensei y Manabe-senpai.

—Entendido. Arigatou, Jun.

—Iie.

Jun cerró la puerta y se desplomó en su cama preocupada rememorando su conversación con Satoshi días atrás:

_"—Si Nakano sigue negándose a ayudarnos, debemos tomar medidas desesperadas secundarias._

_—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_—Me temo que tendrás que entregarnos a la menor de las Hirasawa. Lo lamento Jun, pero no puedo permitir que…"_

—Si te sigues metiendo con los sentimientos, Satoshi-kun, pronto te vas a quedar sin aliados. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en enterarte que también he desertado?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí otra entrega de este fic. Traté de hacer este cap varias veces buscando algo que me satisfaciera y creo que lo logré; sólo me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco más largo. Como sea, espero igual que siempre que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios; nos leemos!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**:  
><strong>**: **  
><strong>Punto para la Resistencia<strong>  
><strong>... <strong>

Sokabe seguía viendo la grabación y cada vez era más difícil no dispararle a la televisión.

_"—Si Nakano sigue negándose a ayudarnos, debemos tomar medidas desesperadas secundarias._

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

—_Me temo que tendrás que entregarnos a la menor de las Hirasawa. Lo lamento Jun, pero no puedo permitir que…"_

Sí, Satoshi había jugado muy bien y ahora las que estaban en desventaja eran ellas. Entró Mugi y al ver la cara que tenía la comandante, era obvio que no tenía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa, Megumi-chan?

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo la otra volviendo a poner la grabación.

_"—Si Nakano sigue negándose a ayudarnos, debemos tomar medidas desesperadas secundarias._

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

—_Me temo que tendrás que entregarnos a la menor de las Hirasawa. Lo lamento Jun, pero no puedo permitir que…"_

—¿Y? ¿De qué te preocupas? Estamos al menos a veinte pasos delante de la Resistencia. Ui-chan estará más que a salvo.

—No es ella la que me preocupa. Después de recibir esta misión, Suzuki-san ha dejado de asistir a las reuniones de la Resistencia. Ese maldito de Tainaka nos ha dejado sin espía.

Mugi comenzaba a comprender y una sombra apareció en su rostro.

—¿Crees que lo hizo apropósito?

—Estoy segura. Tsumugi-sama, es urgente que inicie con el plan.

—Todo a su tiempo Megumi-chan. Sumire-chan aún no está lista para desenvolverse en su papel. Mucho me temo que debemos esperar; recuerda que con esto destruiremos la resistencia de una vez por todas y al final Satoshi-kun no tendrá más remedio que inclinarse ante Yui-sama junto con todos los de su calaña.

—De acuerdo, pero prométame algo, Tsumugi-sama.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando lo agarremos, yo misma seré quien lo fusile.

—Muy bien; pero antes debemos traumatizarlo por lo que le quede de vida. Con unos minutos a solas con Yui-sama bastará.

—Eso sí que es cruel.

—Yo sé. Es increíble hasta dónde llega su obsesión por Mio-chan.

La comandante asintió.

* * *

><p>Ui iba a la universidad junto con Jun en una limusina manejada por una Nyan por motivos de seguridad. En el asiento del copiloto también estaba ocupado por una Nyan y las seguía un vehículo militar con suficientes soldados. Ese día comenzó normal, Ui se preparó para la universidad y también se encargó de su novia. Desde que su hermana había logrado dominar el mundo, ya no necesitaba tanto de ella; por eso descargaba su necesidad de cuidar de alguien en su novia. Jun sonreía divertida y se imaginaba que Ui sería una buena mamá el día que se decidieran a adoptar. De momento aceptaba de muy buena gana los cuidados de Ui y a cambio hacía por ella todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla feliz. Ese día se fueron como siempre a la universidad, Ui sonriente como siempre y Jun bostezando cada dos o tres pasos. Subieron a la limo y Jun aprovecharía la distancia del palacio a la universidad para dormir un poco más. Arrancaron y como siempre, los seguía la camioneta militar. Iban por un puente tranquilamente como todas las mañanas, cuando aparecieron dos enormes vehículos y comenzaron a chocar contra el vehículo militar tratando de hacerlo perder el control. Los soldados dispararon, pero eran vehículos blindados. Jun se despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó los disparos. Volteó y gritó. Reconocía los vehículos, también a los conductores. Los rebeldes habían venido por Ui.<p>

—Ui, agáchate! Vienen por ti!

—¿Por mí? ¿Es porque no están contentos con Onee-chan?

—Obviamente no están nada contentos con ella, pero ese no es el punto Ui!

—¿Jun-chan, tú no estás en peligro también?

—No. Hasta hace poco tiempo, yo era parte de la Resistencia. Pero no es el punto Ui, el punto es que estás en peligro.

Escucharon un ruido de llantas deslizarse y vieron cómo el vehículo militar que las protegía caía en el agua. Ya habían llegado al otro extremo del puente, pero otro vehículo, esta vez uno manejado por Satoshi, las frenó. El líder rebelde, junto con sus soldados de confianza Rio Akiyama, y aunque no lo parezca, Akane Miura, bajaron junto a él con unas enormes armas. Las Nyans bajaron también listas para dar pelea, pero Satoshi disparó primero. No las mató, pero su tiro fue suficiente para hacerlas caer de rodillas dándole tiempo a los de la Resistencia a esposarlas con las manos a la espalda.  
>Jun tomó un arma que tenía en su mochila (como soldado de la Resistencia tenía instrucciones de no separarse nunca de ella; además de estar bastante preparada para utilizarla) y salió de la limusina, no sin antes indicarle a Ui que no se moviera. Salió y disparó contra Miura, luego se ocultó en un poste para protegerse de los disparos que le daba la joven, pero uno le rozó el hombro. Se quejó del dolor, pero siguió disparando; no a lo loco, sino que calculaba sus disparos con cuidado y se aseguró que todos contribuyeran a hacer retroceder a los demás rebeldes que se iban acercando. Sabía que estaba traicionando sus principios y a sus amigos, pero entre eso y Ui; la decisión estaba clara. No dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara a la pequeña Hirasawa. Satoshi lo entendía y por eso se sentía mal haciendo lo que hacía; pero no había opción. Era cierto que al principio lo dijo para alejar a la espía involuntaria de la dictadora; pero las circunstancias hicieron que optara por hacerlo de veras. Al final con todo el dolor de su alma, dejó que se le acabaran las balas y así dejar que Rio y Akane derribaran e inmovilizaran a Jun. Las dos tenían instrucciones de no lastimarla, ya que él sabía que le estaba haciendo una canallada. Una vez neutralizaron a Jun, se acercó a la limusina y sacó a Ui. La joven Hirasawa lo miró entre suplicante y confundida, pero no podía echarse atrás. Le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la nariz y se la llevó a rastras a su vehículo y se marchó mientras Jun lloraba de rabia e impotencia.<p>

* * *

><p>Todas estaban desayunando tranquilamente y muy felices. Naturalmente Yui llegaba bastante tarde porque siempre dormía demasiado, así que nadie se sorprendió que no llegara a comer. Mugi estaba de un excelente humor, pero Sokabe seguía preocupada por el asunto de Satoshi. Entonces entró Yui junto con Jun. Las dos parecían haber estado charlando un rato, lo que era bastante raro ya que Jun no hablaba mucho con Yui; y menos desde que dominó el mundo.<p>

—Mugi-chan, Sokabe-sempai: por favor vengan conmigo.

Lo dijo en un tono tan escalofriante que todas dejaron de comer de inmediato. Todas temblaron al verla tan molesta. No estaba sonriente como siempre, estaba verdaderamente enojada y nadie la había visto así nunca. Ni siquiera Mugi y Sokabe pudieron contener un escalofrío.

—Ahora.

No había que repetirlo dos veces. Ella parecía tan enojada que había dejado de importarle el suculento desayuno preparado por los sirvientes. Mugi les dirigió una mirada suplicante a sus amigas, pero todas estaban demasiado aterradas para actuar. La mano de Mio buscó la de Ritsu. Ritsu no pudo sino apretar con fuerza a su amada, pero también ella tenía miedo; mucho miedo. Sawako miró suplicante a Yui, pero se no dijo nada al ver la mirada de Yui, la que parecía echar chispas y a la vez se sentía tan fría como una noche en la antártica. Nadie había visto a Yui seria y ahora deseaban con toda su alma no verla de nuevo así.  
>Al final la comandante y la concejal fueron tras Yui y Jun. Entraron al estudio de Yui listas para la tormenta.<p>

—La Resistencia tiene a Ui

—¡! ¡!

—La capturaron mientras iba a la universidad. Creí que con ustedes a cargo de mis fuerzas armadas nada de esto iba a pasar. Creí que…

—Yui-chan…

—Para ti Yui-sama.

—Y… Yui-sama; no sabe cuánto lo sentimos… tan sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo y…

—Mugi-chan: te di tiempo para comenzar tu plan porque yo creí en ti. Ahora resulta que tienen a mi hermana y…

La ira no la dejaba hablar más, pues le temblaba la voz. Mugi y Sokabe estaban abrazadas temblando. Sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Yui y los sollozos silenciosos de Jun. Entonces sonó un celular.

—No es mío.

Jun sintió la vibración y sacó un teléfono que no conocía de su bolsillo. Dudaba si contestar, pero Yui no le prestaba atención a ella.

—¿Moshi-moshi? —preguntó en un susurro. Escuchó y miró a Yui temerosa. —Es para usted…

Yui tomó el teléfono y contestó.

—Hola, Cabeza-Hueca-Sama!  
>—Tainaka-kun! —Contestó, para sorpresa de todas, con su tono alegre y despreocupado de siempre. —Tainaka-kun! ¿Cómo vas con eso de no obedecerme? ¿Todo bien, todo tranquilo?<p>

Del otro lado de la línea Satoshi sonrió algo confundido, con unas gotitas en la cabeza. "¿Cómo demonios logró esta boba dominar el mundo?"

—Eto… muy bien, creo. Te… tenemos a Ui-chan y…

—¿Ui? ¿Me dejas hablar con ella? Como no va a venir hoy quería que me dijera dónde está la receta de sus ricas galletas para que los cocineros se encarguen?

El joven Tainaka se rascó la cabeza algo confundido.

—Bueno; no sé de galletas, pero si lo desea puede hablar con ella; aunque sea para saludarla.

Los rebeldes escuchaban la conversación divertidos. Rio y Akane estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. En serio esa niña grande no podía ser la temible mente que había logrado dominar el mundo. Unos soldados trajeron a Ui y Satoshi le pasó el teléfono.

—Onee-chan!

—Ui! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te están tratando bien? Recuerda que me preocupa un poco tu salud…

—Onee-chan; si eres tú la que más me preocupa. Es cierto que tienes muchos sirvientes, pero nada se compara a los cuidados que te da tu dulce hermanita.

—Yo sé. Vuelve pronto Ui.

—Trataré Onee-chan, pero creo que Satoshi-kun quiere hablar contigo precisamente de eso. Te lo paso.

Y a estas alturas, una buena cantidad de rebeldes se había salido del cuarto para reírsev con libertad de semejante llamada. Seguramente era la llamada más absurda en la historia de los secuestros políticos. Ui le devolvió el teléfono a Satoshi, sonriendo con calidez y él lo tomó todavía tratando de digerir la conversación.

—Bueno, como le decía Cabeza-Hueca-Sama —trató de sonar desafiante, aún sabiendo que Yui no era peligrosa en lo más mínimo. —Si la quiere de vuelta todavía entera, entréguennos a Emina Kotobuki esta misma noche. Nos veremos en el puente donde la secuestramos a las doce. Si no conoce el camino, Suzuki-san le hará el favor de mostrárselo.

—Hái, hasta la noche!

Colgó y se volvió a sus amigas. De nuevo tenía esa mirada tan peculiar y su rostro se mostraba severo y malvado. Sí: malvado.

—Mugi-chan: es hora de comenzar con tu plan. No entiendo muy bien de qué se trata (la verdad no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pasa, pero no importa); el asunto es que vamos a hacerlo hoy mismo mientras recupero a Ui.

—Yui-sama…

—Eso es una orden.

Mugi bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Sokabe iba a decir algo, pero Yui le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

—Sokabe-sempai: yo misma iré a recoger a Ui, pero quiero que muchos soldados estén detrás de mí cuando lo haga. Y también quiero que ponga más soldados a cuidar a mi hermanita. Vuelva a fallarme y le irá mal. Tan mal, que si algún día vuelve a verme así, va a sentirse aliviada.

Era en serio. La comandante hizo una profunda reverencia y salió también. Jun miraba atónita la escena. De haber seguido en la Resistencia, le hubiera advertido a Satoshi sobre este lado de Yui. Su lado malvado era algo desconocido para la Resistencia; y subestimar a la dueña y señora era el peor de sus errores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Esta vez quise sacar a relucir el lado siniestro de Yui a toda potencia; además de darle algo de crédito a la Resistencia, la verdad es que tenían demasiada desventaja. COmo sea; espero les guste y les encargo las Reviews. Hasta otra; nos leemos!<strong>

**PD: TIEMBLEN ANTE LA IRA DE YUI-SAMA!**

**JA JA JA JA! TODOS TIEMBLEN ANTE LA IRA DE YUI-SAMA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El Despertar de una dictadora<strong>  
><strong>... <strong>

—¿Para qué me llamaron? —preguntó Azusa a sus padres algo confundida. Los Nakano rara vez estaban en casa y casi no tenían tiempo para pasarla en familia. De ahí que Azusa fuera tan independiente. Por eso le extrañó que sus padres le hicieran un tiempo para hablar con ella.

—Pues fíjate hija que, si es verdad que nuestra banda nos tiene viajando la mayoría de las veces y no podemos pasar mucho tiempo contigo, pues te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti. Y como estás por irte a la universidad…

—Ay, vamos Sayuri, no des tantas vueltas. Verás hija, tu mamá y yo queríamos hablar contigo de… bueno; ya sabes, estás en esa edad en la que comienzas a interesarte en los chicos.

"Debí verla venir" pensó Azusa con una sonrisa.

—En cuanto a eso… todavía no hay nadie que me guste. De momento, estoy a salvo.

—Pues no sé hija, recuerda que estábamos algo preocupados porque estudiaras en una escuela sólo para chicas. Recuerda que a esta edad tus hormonas se alborotan —una sombra cruzó por el rostro de ambos padres —y unas amistades me dijeron que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con una jovencita algo mayor.

—Eto… paso mucho tiempo con mis sempais del club de música que ya se graduaron. Ya saben; para continuar con la banda. En cuanto a ella, bueno es la más estudiosa de las cuatro y me está ayudando a prepararme para los exámenes de la universidad.

El enojo de sus padres desapareció y fue reemplazado por el alivio. "Menos mal que no están en casa; o habrían sabido que estaba mintiendo".

—¿Ya puedo retirarme?

—¿Eh? Claro! Lo sentimos mucho hija, no quisimos pensar que eras una de esas cosas que se hacen llamar gente…

—Hái, hái… si me disculpan, debo ir a estudiar con Yui-sempai.

Subió a su habitación, cogió sus libros (lo que cabe mencionar que nunca hacía cuando iba a una cita con Yui) y se fue corriendo al apartamento de su sempais. Le abrió Ritsu, quien le iba a preguntar qué con sus libros, pero no dijo nada al ver que Azusa estaba a punto de llorar. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, fue al cuarto de Yui. Cuando vio a su novia, supo que algo andaba mal. Yui no era buena para estudiar o cosas de ese tipo, pero era muy buena adivinando el estado de ánimo de los demás.

—¿Azusa?

La llamó por su nombre, cosa rara, pero su novia estaba muy triste. Tanto, que rompió a llorar entre las piernas de Yui.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me pediste que saliéramos?

—Que no querías salir conmigo porque yo te gustaba. Y hasta hoy sigo sin entender ni jota…

—Yui, tómatelo con seriedad! Tú me gustabas, pero tenía la esperanza que no pasara de ahí; y todo porque mis estúpidos padres son muy conservadores. Ellos nunca aprobarían lo nuestro y… tenía miedo que dejaras de gustarme y empezara a amarte. Yui!

Azusa siguió llorando.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sospechan lo nuestro y me llamaron para saber si era verdad. ¿Qué no entiendes, Yui? Nunca nos dejarán estar juntas. No sabes lo severos que pueden ser y…

—Pero estás por irte a la universidad.

—Sí… pero aún así… no me dejarían tranquila así como así…

Yui acarició el cabello de la pelinegra. No quería preguntarlo, pero…

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo Azu-Nyan?

—Iie. No podría, como te dije, te amo Yui. Es sólo que no sé qué hacer. En cuanto se enteren, y yo sé que se van a enterar, me van a obligar a escoger. Mi familia o mi Yui…

Siguió llorando. Yui no sabía qué pensar. Al final Azusa dejó de llorar y fue a lavarse para que no se le notara en cuanto llegara a casa. Lo que sí notaron los Nakano fue que estaba muy desanimada; por suerte lo atribuyeron al cansancio de estar estudiando.

Mientras, Yui estaba sentada en la azotea del edificio muy pensativa. Por primera vez sus amigas la vieron seria (o casi seria). Igual que siempre estaba como ausente, pero tenía una especie de aura que las prevenía de no intervenir con sus pensamientos. A veces se miraba cómo ensanchaba su sonrisa, pero el efecto les dio escalofríos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esa boba que se veía tan diferente ese día? Para calmar el ambiente; Nodoka, que había venido de visita, quiso iniciar una nueva conversación. Lo que sea para no pensar en esta nueva especie de Yui siniestra.

—Sokabe-sempai me escribió. Sus padres descubrieron su… bueno; su orientación y la obligaron a entrar en la universidad militar. Parece que en pocos días recibirá el grado de comandante…

Iba a seguir, pero sintió la mirada de Yui fija en ella. Nadie más lo notó; estaban demasiado concentradas en Mugi, la que bajó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó que los padres de Sokabe la castigaron por ser lesbiana. Y ese fue otro detalle que no se le escapó a Yui. Ya era hora de irse para Nodoka, pero no encontraba su teléfono.

—¿No es este Nodoka-chan?

—Oh, Yui Arigato. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Detrás del plato de los pastelitos.

—Bueno; gracias. —"Que raro, juraría que revisé ahí como cinco veces…"

Al otro día Mugi regresó temprano de su trabajo de medio tiempo y se encontró con Yui en su estado normal: alegre con su adorable cara de boba.

—Mugi-chan! Te invito a un pastel en mi lugar favorito. Vamos! —dijo ella tomándola de la mano y sacándola del dormitorio.

—Yui-chan! ¿A qué viene esto? ¿No se va a enojar Azusa-chan?

Yui paró de pronto.

—Daijobu, daijobu. Verás: quiero planear algo muy lindo y muy especial para nuestro aniversario y necesito concejos de una profesional. ¿Verdad que me ayudarás?

Mugi le sonrió con ternura.

—Por supuesto Yui-chan. ¿Pero no podemos discutirlo aquí?

—Ehehehehe… esque también quedé con alguien más. Espero que no te moleste…

Mugi volvió a sonreírle con ternura y siguió a Yui hacia una cafetería que quedaba fuera del campus. Para sorpresa de la rubia, la otra persona con la que había quedado Yui era Sokabe-sempai. La joven de cabello naranja se miraba rara en su uniforme militar; y si antes se miraba severa, ahora se miraba mucho más. Dirigió una mirada evaluativa a Yui y a Mugi y siguió sorbiendo su té.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me citaste aquí, cabeza hueca? ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Se lo tomé prestado a Nodoka-chan…

—Manabe; debí saberlo. Bueno, ya en serio, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

Se sentaron con la muchacha de cabello naranja y Yui les dijo muy alegre

—Verán, los padres de mi novia intentarán separarnos si se enteran de lo nuestro. Claro, las reglas las hacen ellos; así que me pregunté: ¿cómo serían las cosas si las reglas las hiciera yo? Así que decidí que ustedes dos van a ayudarme a dominar el mundo.

Tanto Mugi como Sokabe estuvieron a punto de ahogarse con su té debido a la risa. Cuando se recuperaron, vieron a Yui.

—No niego que eres una genial comediante, pero ya en serio ¿por qué demonios nos citaste aquí?

Yui ensanchó su sonrisa y todo cambió. En general seguía siendo la misma cafetería con la misma gente y la misma decoración, incluso ellas seguían siendo ellas. Pero la atmósfera había cambiado. Alrededor de Yui se sentía una atmósfera fría, siniestra, peligrosa, malvada. Ni Mugi ni Sokabe estaban preparadas para ver a Yui así. "¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Miedo? ¿Una comandante como yo temiéndole a una cabeza hueca?" "Esto es como ayer, Yui-chan está diferente; pero sigue siendo Yui. Es como contemplar su lado oscuro." Volvió a mirar a Yui. "Ella no es Yui-chan. Es Yui-sama". Sokabe ya no podía soportar esa presencia tan aterradora, así que puso algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó en un fallido intento de simular altanería. Pero no le salió, pues sentía la mirada de Yui clavada en ella.

—Es una lástima, Sokabe-sempai. Creía que te metieron a la escuela militar porque no quisieron aceptarte como eres. Te gustan las chicas, y eso no tiene nada de malo; pero para ellos sí. Pensé que la habías pensado tan mal que te gustaría ven… ¿venderte?

—¿Vengarse?

—Hái!

Sokabe se congeló y poco a poco volvió a ver a Yui. Era como si la viera por primera vez en su vida. Por su parte, Mugi miró fascinada a Yui. De pronto, el mundo que ella había soñado estaba a su alcance. No sabía cómo, pero ella confiaba en Yui; no en la Yui cabeza hueca irresponsable, sino en este lado oscuro que se miraba tan seguro de sí mismo. "En definitiva, ella es Yui-sama."

—Si deciden ayudarme, yo les prometo un mundo totalmente dedicado al Yuri. Un mundo donde las relaciones Yuri serán obligatorias.

—¿No te parece algo cruel? Digo, si haces algo así mis padres y los de Azusa-chan se sentirían incómodos y muy mal.

—Sí, lo pensé. Como dijiste, es venganza.

Algo en el interior de la rubia; todo más bien, le advertía que no debía hacerle caso a su amiga, que estaba más rara de lo normal y no podía terminar bien. Pero entonces Mugi recordó que su amiga era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, y si quería dominar al mundo, lo lograría seguramente. Tan sólo necesitaba ayuda de alguien que la guiara en las situaciones que requirieran de una mente rápida y calculadora. Y ese alguien era Mugi.  
>Sokabe seguía parada sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Al final se sentó de nuevo con las otras dos con un respeto recién encontrado hacia la castaña. Un enorme respeto.<p>

—Todo mi plan funciona con Yuri. Con mucho Yuri y también Yaoi.

Y poco a poco les presentó su brillante idea. Sokabe terminó convencida: si alguien podía dominar al mundo, esa era Yui; y si alguien debía dirigir sus fuerzas, esa sería ella. Mugi estaba sin palabras. Todo el tiempo que había conocido a su amiga nunca la vio tan decidida a hacer algo; ni tan terrible tampoco. ¿Acaso la maldad de Yui despertó con la posibilidad de ser separada de Azusa, o era algo que ya estaba ahí; esperando a salir bajo cualquier excusa? Tal vez nunca se sepa la respuesta, lo que sí era seguro es que una vez despierta, la maldad de Yui nunca volvería atrás; y ese era el detalle que más perturbaba a las otras dos.  
>Y aún así decidieron ayudarla. Todas las noches se juntaban en el cuarto de alguna de las tres y arreglaban los detalles que necesitaban un ajuste. También aprovechaban todos los descansos que tenían para ir a diferentes sitios para comenzar con el plan, pero estos se hacían demasiado cortos por lo que comenzaron a saltarse clases. Akira regañaba diario a Yui, pero un día la castaña le dirigió una de sus perversas miradas y causó tal temor, que no volvió a decirle nada. Llegó al extremo de alejarse de Yui lo más que podía. Todas veían que la conducta de las dos amigas había cambiado mucho desde que comenzaron a juntarse con Sokabe, pero nadie se dio cuenta a tiempo y eso ayudó a la perdición del mundo.<br>Sokabe investigaba los ejércitos de Japón y países cercanos, y se puso en contacto con las compañeras militares que eran lesbianas. Convenciéndolas con la promesa de un mundo donde no serían fastidiadas ni acosadas por nadie nunca más, y con la ayuda de la extraña aura que venía de Yui-sama lograron que se unieran a un cuerpo armado secreto, el que se encargaría de vencer a los ejércitos desde adentro. Y una vez pasada la conquista, ese grupo militar se convertiría en las Nyan-Patrol. Todas guiadas por el deseo de un mundo mejor para las chicas Yuri y por el deseo de vengarse. Pronto se les unieron otras fuerzas armadas como la policía. El plan de Yui alcanzó la fase uno.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo pasaba, Azusa notaba la ausencia de su querida sempai. Ya no salían juntas tan seguido; y si lo hacían, era en compañía de las otras. Esta nueva situación ayudó a calmar las sospechas de su familia, pero ella comenzaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Sabía que Yui era incapaz de engañarla y cuando se veían estaba igual de amorosa que siempre, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo en ella no estaba bien. Un día que estaba sola en casa, sonó su celular.<p>

—¿Diga?

—Azu-Nyan! Muy feliz aniversario mi gatita! ¿Usarás las orejas de gato esta noche?

—Eto… —Recordó de golpe que era su aniversario. —Yui! No digas esas cosas tan alto. ¿Eso quiere decir que nos veremos hoy?

—Hái! Azu-Nyan, estuve planeando este día mucho tiempo. Claro que Mugi-chan me ayudó un poquitito…

"Ajá, un poquititio"

—Bueno, enviaré mi carroza por ti, mi princesa. Nos vemos!

Azusa estaba confundida. Quería sentirse aliviada, pensar que esto explicaba la rara conducta de su sempai, pero no. Algo no andaba bien.

Pasaron unos momentos y tocaron a su puerta. Era un servicio de limusina.

"Esto sí que es pasarse. Yui, ¿qué significa todo esto?"

Entró. La limusina estaba protegida por unas mujeres de negro que usaban el cabello atado en dos coletas como ella. Lo alarmante era que estuvieran armadas. Por el camino vio marchar a soldados. ¿Era su imaginación o llevaban un uniforme color Gitah? Esto estaba cada vez más tétrico. Finalmente la llevaron a un enorme palacio histórico, en el que la dejaron en una sala con televisión. Como no había nada más que hacer, la prendió….

Los Nakano llegaron a su casa en cuanto supieron que el mundo había caído en manos de una loca jovencita que quería que todas las mujeres del mundo fueran Yuri. Iban a proteger a su hija, pero no la encontraron; tampoco contestaba sus llamadas. Lo único que hallaron fue un sobre grueso. Lo abrieron. Estaba lleno de fotos, todas con fecha, de su hija en varias citas románticas con otra chica. Y no cualquier chica, sino la dueña y señora. Las fotos eran desde hacía cuatro años hasta la actualidad. La última foto era la de Yui sonriéndoles de una manera perversa, malvada, como burlándose de ellos.

Los Nakano quedaron en shock. De pronto comprendieron que ellos eran los causantes que el mundo se hubiera ido al infierno…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he estado trabajando en este cap desde q comencé el fic. Lo he ido cambiando conforme he ido avanzando, así que... bueno; disfruten su versión final. <strong>  
><strong>X cierto, no acostumbro a responder comentarios pero: ¿resistenciayuriana, están felices ahora? ¿me puedo llevar a Yui-sama de vuelta?<strong>

**Jajajaja, bueno; hasta otra. Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>Intercambio de rehenes<strong>  
><strong>... <strong>

Ui fue conducida a su antigua escuela. Todo lo miraba con expresión soñadora recordando sus felices tiempos en la preparatoria Sakuakao: cuando se enteró que fue aceptada, la visita al club de su Onee-chan, la primera presentación que vio de su Onee-chan, etc. Estaba muy emocionada. Por su parte los rebeldes estaban sorprendidos con cuánta facilidad las Hirasawa se metían en su pequeño mundo. Finalmente la dejaron en su ex clase, ahora convertida en una especie de prisión de emergencia. Tenía dos guardias en la puerta y le pusieron barrotes en la ventana; pero en sí seguía siendo la clase de su último año. Se puso a curiosear.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? —le preguntó a su carcelero una vez se aburrió.

—Pues hasta media noche. Le traeremos algo de comer.

—Arigato.

Como no le habían quitado su mochila, tomó uno de sus libros y se puso a estudiar; después de todo tenía examen en dos días.

Le trajeron unas galletas y un poco de leche. Ella se los agradeció con su amabilidad de siempre y siguió estudiando. Al poco tiempo llegaron Rio y Satoshi, listos para el interrogatorio. Ui levantó la vista y les sonrió para saludarlos.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Ui-chan?

—¿Para hablar de Onee-chan?

—Hái.

—Pues ella es muy dulce y linda; algo perezosa pero siempre logra lo que quiere porque se esfuerza al máximo. Para mí es la mejor guitarrista del mundo, he querido seguir sus pasos pero no podré tocar con tanta pasión como ella. Aún así doy mi mejor esfuerzo. También es muy linda cuando come golosinas, trato de cuidar su salud pero es muy difícil decirle que no; y como come casi todo el tiempo no es raro verla con un poco de crema o salsa o algo en la comisura de la boca y… ah! También puede sacar muy buenas notas cuando quiere. Pero como dije que es algo perezosa, no siempre lo hace. Y bueno… ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre me ayuda en lo que puede, pero no entiende que para mí es suficiente con que me sonría y me abrace. A veces hasta me preocupa, porque queriendo hacerme sonreír se mete en problemas. Por ejemplo, una navidad quiso darme una blanca navidad y desgarró un almohadón para llenar de "nieve" la entrada. Nuestros papás se enojaron mucho, pero la perdonaron cuando supieron que lo hizo por mí. En fin, es la mejor hermana del mundo y la quiero mucho. ¿Algo más?

Ni Rio ni Satoshi tenían palabras ante aquel discursito, así que sólo se miraron y mejor se levantaron y se fueron a otro lado. La verdad tenían preparado un interrogatorio para ver si lograban averiguar algo sobre la vida de la dueña y señora; pero no estaban preparados para este tipo de información. Además era obvio que su interrogatorio no estaba hecho para una forma de pensar tan especial como la de las Hirasawa.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues tendremos que contentarnos con lo que diga Kotobuki acerca de esa cárcel. Tal vez podamos conseguir aliados nuevos ahí.

—Ojalá sea algo de utilidad.

—Seguramente, seguramente. Lo único que espero es que esas Nyans se hayan equivocado y no hayan logrado quebrara a Kotobuki.

—Ella es fuerte, seguro resiste.

—Esperemos.

* * *

><p>Los rebeldes llegaron puntuales a la hora de la cita en el puente, pero Yui y compañía no daban señales de vida. Decidieron esperar cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince. La comitiva llegó a los veinticinco minutos, liderada por Yui y (para sorpresa de Satoshi) Jun; inmediatamente después iban Mugi y Sokabe; y detrás de ellas iba una furgoneta militar rodeada de Nyans que marchaban a los lados custodiándola. Y el desfile era cerrado por una banda de músicos que tocaba la marcha imperial de la guerra de las galaxias. A varios rebeldes se les escapó una carcajada. Satoshi iba a callarlos, pero él mismo tuvo que reírse; no esperaba menos de Yui. La única que no reía era Akane Miura; no sabía qué clase de mensaje quería mandarles Yui, pero no podía ser nada bueno.<br>A una señal de Sokabe, las Nyans abrieron la furgoneta, de la que bajaron a Emina y luego la esposaron. Obligada a ir al frente, la media hermana de Yui se miraba rara. No sólo mostraba los síntomas de demacración que sufren los que son prisioneros por un buen rato; sino se miraba perdida y desorientada; por su parte parecía que algo molestaba mucho a Mugi, que caminaba detrás de su Onee-sama apuntándole en compañía de Sokabe; mientras Jun y Yui caminaban a los lados, la primera muy ansiosa y la otra dando saltitos y caminando alegremente. "¿Cómo se las arregla para cambiar de personalidad tan rápido?" pensaba Jun recordando que durante todo el trayecto estuvo con ese rostro inexpresivo y tenebroso que la acompañaría durante todas sus pesadillas.

—Perdón el retraso —dijo Yui haciendo una exageradísima reverencia.

Satoshi levantó una ceja extrañado.

—Yui-san, usted es la dueña del mundo, no tiene que inclinarse ante nadie.

—Ehehehehe… —rió inocente Yui. —Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí.

—¿Qué tiene en la boca? —preguntó Yui pasándole un pañuelo.

—¿Todavía tengo crema en el labio? Bueno; como sea, lo que pasa es que pasamos por una heladería y no me aguanté el antojo.

Mugi y Sokabe no dijeron nada, pero la rubia se apresuró a quitarse los restos de helado de la boca causando otro ataque de risa general por parte de los rebeldes, los que habían mandado a más de la mitad de sus soldados. Satoshi trató de no reírse, debía recordar que él era el líder y tenía que mostrar cierto nivel de disciplina; era el contrario a Yui, que tranquilamente sacó una bolsa de golosinas, le ofreció una a Satoshi y a su séquito y comenzó a devorar.

—Mhm. Dennos a Kotobuki.

Yui no dijo nada porque tenía la boca llena, pero chasqueó los dedos y Mugi y Sokabe avanzaron un poco, pero se detuvieron a medio camino.

—Ui-chan.

Satoshi les hizo una señal a los suyos y Kyoko y Akane avanzaron mientras apuntaban a Ui, la que parecía estar muy feliz al ver a su hermana.

—Onee-chan!

—Ui!

Las hermanas iban a abrazarse, pero sonido de un arma al recargarse retuvo a Ui. Yui levantó la mirada y por un segundo, los soldados de la Resistencia se estremecieron al ver aquellos ojos llenos de maldad, pero cuando parpadearon, se encontraron con la mirada confundida de una chica con la personalidad de una niña pequeña.

—Kotobuki.

Yui asintió y a su señal, Mugi y Sokabe empujaban para adelante a Emina mientras Kyoko y Akane hacían otro tanto con Ui. Las Hirasawa se abrazaron tiernamente mientras dos rebeldes ayudaban a reanimar a Emina, la que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.

—Bueno, Matta ne, Tainaka-kun.

—Alto ahí.

Se voltearon. Todos, menos los que ayudaban a Emina, les apuntaban con sus armas.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre venir aquí sin protección? Estamos a punto de acabar con su maldito mundo yuri.

Yui les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Era una especie de hechizo. Todos estaban congelados mirando aquella sonrisa, seguía siendo la misma chica que los miraba con su misma cara de boba, pero había algo diferente. Era una especie de hechizo que les impedía moverse. Al final Yui pasó su mirada por las filas de los soldados de la Resistencia y éstos bajaban las armas cada vez que sentía que su mirada se posaba en ellos. La respiración de Satoshi estaba cada vez más agitada y más rápida; la maldad se sentía en el aire. Yui rió, una risa inocente y dulce, pero cargada de esa extraña sensación que hacía que todos quedaran rápidamente a su merced.  
>Ui tembló horrorizada, ¿cuánto tiempo no quiso mantener dormido ese lado de su hermana mediante cuidados y mimos exagerados? Desde la primera vez que la vio así se dio a la tarea de mantenerla a raya, quería hacer lo posible para que el lado oscuro de su hermana no saliera a flote nunca más; pero el día que se enteró que había logrado dominar el mundo supo que con tanto tiempo de andar dormido, ese lado oscuro sólo se había hecho más fuerte. Y aquí estaba Yui, con todo un regimiento de rebeldes a sus pies.<p>

—Pero Tainaka-kun, yo creía que tú sabías jugar bien. Ahora resulta que quieres hacer trampa. Y yo que te había dejado llegar hasta aquí sólo porque era muy divertido jugar este juego contigo.

—¿Juego?

—Hái! ¿O será que tú no sabías que jugabas conmigo? Bueno! Ahora ya lo sabes. —el ambiente parecía volver a la normalidad. —Así que para la próxima te encargo mucho que juegues limpio, ¿sí? —dijo dándoles la espalda y alejándose tranquilamente. Se había olvidado la bolsa de bocadillos en el suelo, pero todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos (y atemorizados) para verla. —Ah! Y casi me olvida, Tainaka-kun; por consejo de Sokabe-sempai le dimos un poco de té y pastelitos muy especiales antes de venir aquí y bueno… a Mugi-chan no le gustó, dice que el té es sagrado.

—Yui-sama, al grano.

—Gomen, gomen. Y lo que quería decir es que no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Lo dije bien Sokabe-sempai? —la comandante asintió. —Todavía tengo el celular que me regalaste Tainaka-kun, así que te llamaré cuando todos estemos a salvo en casita y te diré dónde está su medicina.

—Antídoto, Yui-sama.

—Arigatou. El antídoto. Hasta otra!

Los soldados las vieron alejarse sin poder hacer nada. El enemigo finalmente les mostraba su verdadera fuerza.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los Nakano tenían concierto junto al resto de su banda de jazz. La música era un consuelo que les ayudaba a escapar de la culpa. Mientras tocaban, no pensaban en nada más que en tocar y eso les ayudaba a no pensar en que sus mentes cerradas y conservadoras fueron la causa que el mundo cayera en las garras de una niña dulce pero muy malvada. Ellos no formaban parte de la resistencia, temían por la seguridad de Azusa, pero sí eran ponían de su parte escondiendo a Rio Akiyama en su hogar. La mujer no quería ser molestia, pero a los Nakano no les importaba. Primero, e insistían en ese punto en secreto, el mundo estaba así por causa suya; y segundo, eran muy amigos de la mujer desde que se conocieron por cuestiones de la banda de sus hijas. En cierto punto se entendían muy bien y era una convivencia agradable. Rio hacía lo posible para ayudar a sus anfitriones tratando de cuidar la casa lo mejor que podía y desde luego; asegurarse todas las noches de no ser seguida para no comprometerlos.<p>

Aquel día no regresó a casa. Fue asignada al equipo de búsqueda del antídoto del poderoso veneno que había ingerido Kotobuki. Resultó estar en la bolsa de golosinas que Yui olvidó en el puente "por accidente" la noche anterior.

Mientras, era aproximadamente medio día, la pareja de músicos volvió a su casa a descansar y tal vez ensayar un poco. Tenían un concierto al día siguiente y tenían que estar listos. Encontraron la puerta abierta.

—¿Rio?

—Tú sabes que ella es muy cuidadosa.

—No, digo que tal vez le pasó algo.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos y entraron corriendo a la casa. Encontraron a su pitbull jugando alegremente con una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Ambos se pusieron pálidos.

—Yui-sama.

—Yui-chan. Después de todo casi somos familia —les sonrió.

—¿Y… a qué debemos tu visita, Yui-chan?

—Hái, kore!

Les pasó un sobre blanco bordeado en dorado con varios diseños muy elegantes. Lo abrieron. Dentro había una invitación hecha a mano (se notaba que no repararon en gastos) con grandes letras doradas:

_Estimadísimos señor y señora Nakano:_

_Por este medio se les informa que están cordialmente invitados a la boda de la señorita Azusa Nakano y Yui Hirasawa; nuestra dueña y señora. _

_Los esperamos este 14 de abril en el palacio de Yui-sama a las 10:00 AM_

Los padres de Azusa leyeron y releyeron la invitación tratando de convencerse que todo era real, que su pequeña iba a contraer matrimonio con otra chica; pero no cualquier chica, sino la demente que logró poner al mundo a sus pies. Yui les sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.

—Mándenle mis saludos a Akiyama-san. Nos vemos!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero les haya gustado; espero que el cap de la boda esté listo para la fecha que anuncié en la invitación. Ustedes también están cordialmente invitados. Sin más que decir, chao; nos leemos!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**:**

**:  
><strong>**Una unión y una ruptura**

"Mi sueño" se leía en el pizarrón de la clase de primer grado. Era una escuela lujosísima donde sólo iban los hijos de los ricos.

—Bien niños, es hora que hable otra compañera. Kotobuki-san, pase al frente.

—Hái! —dijo la rubia alegremente. Tomó su cuaderno y se puso frente a la clase lista para leer el sueño que había tenido desde que era pequeña:

"_Mi sueño es dominar al mundo cuando sea grande.. Quiero que todos obedezcan lo que dice Mugi-sama y siempre seré adorada y amada por todos y… como dueña del mundo haré que las cadenas de TV pasen la serie Strawberry Panci! Todos los días a toda hora para que no me pierda ni un capítulo.. También haré que todas vivan muy felices en un mundo que sea muy yuri. También tocaré el piano y todo el mundo tendrá que ir a mis conciertos porque amarán cómo toco."_

La maestra levantó una ceja y luego rió divertida. Los alumnos corearon las risas. Mugi se sonrojó. Iba a hacer un puchero pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Nadie lo notó, sólo reían divertidos ante la ocurrencia de Mugi. Fue tan divertido, que la maestra le dejó pasar su comentario sobre el yuri y no reportarlo a su casa como era lo normal. Los Kotobuki eran un matrimonio conservador, pero ya se habían resignado a que su hija menor no fuera "normal" y con tantos reportes del colegio, mejor dejaron de regañarla y dejarla ser. ¿Al fin no lo importante era la felicidad de los hijos? De cualquier modo, la maestra tuvo que explicarle a Mugi que nadie podía dominar el mundo, que eso sólo se veía en las caricaturas y que igual; ni los malos que aparecían ahí nunca lo conseguían porque era algo imposible.

* * *

><p>Emina rió con ironía.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Kotobuki-san?

—Nada, nada. Tan sólo me acordé de una tontería que le pasó a mi hermanita en la escuela. Sigo delirando por culpa de esa porquería que le echaron a mi té.

—Maldita Hirasawa. Subestimamos al enemigo y ahora resulta que ella no hacía más que jugar con nosotros. Hirasawa tú maldita…

—Nos tomó por sorpresa, por eso no pudimos vencerla —se defendió Rio.

—Ustedes digan lo que quieran—dijo Akane. —Pero no importa cuánto nos preparemos, ella es simplemente aterradora. Aunque no llevaba arma en ese momento, sentí su poderosa mirada en mí. Una mirada llena de maldad que pondría a cualquiera a sus pies. ¿Realmente creen que podemos contra alguien así? Fue como ver…

—Fue como si al verte ella estuviera evaluando cuales son tus miedos para poder usarlos en tu contra. Fue horrible —admitió Satoshi. —Demonios, debí saber que ella era así de temible.

—No te culpes —le dijo Rio. —Nadie esperaba que algo así durmiera debajo de ella. De todos modos, ahora ya estamos listos para lo que sea que nos de. Akane-chan tiene razón que será muy difícil, pero somos la Resistencia: el grupo rebelde que más tiempo ha resistido a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama.

—Pero sólo porque Yui-sama quiso seguir jugando conmigo.

Rio se molestó de veras.

—Ya basta! Se supone que te elegimos como líder porque eres confiable y no temes hacer las cosas. Y sí, tal vez sea cierto que ella jugaba contigo, pero si le gustaba jugar era porque eres un buen oponente. Si ella quiere jugar con nosotros, juguemos; pero juguemos a ganar.

Satoshi miró a Rio y asintió. Ella tenía razón, ellos eran la Resistencia y Yui-sama caería al fin.

—Bien, primero lo primero: hay que dejar que Kotobuki se recupere y liberar a los que están en esa prisión de máxima seguridad.

—Todavía estoy mareada y todo, pero te aseguro que no vas a poder. Es una fortaleza impenetrable, o al menos para una fuerza de ataque como la nuestra es demasiado pedir. Hay muy pocos guardias, o al menos eso creo. Esa cosa está diseñada para que no puedas saber cuántos guardias hay. Y otra cosa: no estuve en esa prisión más de… ay pues no sé. Tampoco te dejan ver la luz del sol. Pierdes la noción del tiempo. Luego me trasladaron a otra prisión, pero ahí no haces trabajos forzados de pastelería.

—¿Qué?

—Pues nada. Es un cuartito con tu cama, un baño, luz eléctrica y un corredorcito para que puedas moverte. Te envían comida mediante un elevador y… eso. Esa prisión está diseñada para aislarte por completo del mundo. No tienes contacto con nadie ni sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Es una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie, pero les aseguro que TODOS vamos a vivirla si hacemos algo tan estúpido como ir a la otra cárcel a liberarlos a todos.

—¿Y dónde queda esa otra prisión?

—No lo sé. Es imposible saberlo, sólo sé que me desperté en una cama muy blandita con una nota de mi hermana que decía que a partir de ese día esa iba a ser mi casa.

—Demonios Kotobuki, ¿de qué sirvió entonces que te arrestaran?  
>Emina seguía mareada por el veneno del té, pero se molestó de veras.<p>

—Ay disculpa, imbécil. Creía que te alegrarías que saliera con vida. Además no es que me deje arrestar a propósito todos los días…

—Gomen, es sólo que…

—Hái. Mira Satoshi, seamos realistas: somos el grupo rebelde más fuerte, pero sólo porque ella quiere jugar como tú mismo lo dijiste. La cosa es, que a pesar que jugamos con su consentimiento, llevamos las de perder porque jugamos con sus reglas (cosa que no sabíamos).

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Sugiero que ahora que sabemos que hemos estado jugando con sus reglas, rompámoslas. Hagamos algo que no se espere, pero no algo tan tonto. O al menos no sin ayuda.

Los rebeldes miraron interesados a Emina. Kyoko la miró muy seria.

—Somos el grupo rebelde más fuerte, pero aún hay más.

—Ella los erradicó a todos.

—No estamos seguros. Tal vez venció a los rebeldes de Japón, pero podemos ir a otros países a buscar más ayuda. Una vez tengamos la fuerza necesaria, podremos atacar esa cárcel suya o incluso su palacio. Ella espera que sigamos en las mismas; pero es tiempo que ELLA juegue con NUESTRAS reglas.

—No te entiendo —dijo Kyoko cada vez más extraña. —Primero dices que no podemos atacar la cárcel, pero ahora dices que es lo que debemos hacer.

—Lo que digo, es que debemos hacerlo, pero ahora no es el momento. Debemos…

—Conseguir más gente —agregó el comandante feliz con la idea. —Bien, es hora de ponerse a trabajar. Su error más grande fue mostrarnos su lado oscuro, así que no tiene más sorpresas para nosotros. Minna, es hora de irnos de viaje al extranjero.

—OOSH!

Rio estaba pensativa.

—Lo mejor será hacerlo durante la ceremonia de bodas. Estarán demasiado ocupados asegurándose que no hagamos nada para detener la ceremonia que no creo que pongan los aeropuertos bajo vigilancia.

—Pero debemos evitar el aeropuerto que les servirá para irse de luna de miel.

—Pues sí, verdad…

* * *

><p>En el pasado, el ir de compras con Yui era toda una experiencia. Primero: se iba a curiosear en todo lo que llamara su atención, entiéndase todo, todo, pero absolutamente todo. Eso hacía que la pobre Azusa desempeñara más un papel de mamá que un papel de novia. Y lo segundo era que la chica insistía en demostrarle su amor a cada paso que daban. Era muy incómodo, ya que la gente las señalaba y murmuraba a sus espaldas; y para colmo, Azusa tenía miedo que la viera algún conocido de sus padres y les terminara contando lo suyo con su sempai.<p>

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Las acciones de Yui no cambiaron en lo absoluto, pero en vez de señalarlas y ponerse a murmurar; la gente se alejaba asustada o trataba de ganarse la simpatía de Yui-sama mediante regalos y adulación. Y la chica de cabello castaño lo disfrutaba mucho. Parecía que no y seguía con su sonriente cara de boba, pero en el fondo reía con malicia y eso se sabía gracias a la malvada aura que emitía. Sólo en casa Yui guardaba su lado oscuro, y eso si nadie la ponía de mal humor.

Ese día fueron al centro comercial a arreglar los últimos pormenores de la boda. Todo tenía que ser perfecto para la boda de la dueña y señora. Tenían varias encomiendas: contratar a los cocineros que harían el banquete (Ui insistía que ella lo haría, pero Yui la convenció que pusiera todas sus energías en crear el pastel de bodas más rico del mundo para la dueña del mundo), decoradores, vestidos para las damas de honor y… lencería; pero eso estaba a cargo de Mugi (que ya había sido perdonada por Yui y podía volver a llamarla Yui-chan).

Mugi y Yui entraron a la tienda de lencería mientras Azusa esperaba en una tienda de música (su vergüenza le advertía que lo mejor era quedarse ahí). Entonces mirando guitarras…

—Azusa!

—Mamá —gritó contenta la pelinegra abrazando a su progenitora.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, cielo?  
>—Pues… aquí, viendo instrumentos mientras Yui compra algo para nuestra noche de bodas.<p>

Al ver lo roja que se puso su hija y que bajó la mirada, la mujer decidió que no quería saber.

—Ano… pues qué bien… y… ¿cómo va todo con los preparativos de la boda?

—Por suerte, muy bien. Gracias al cielo, a Mugi-sempai se le da muy bien el organizar este tipo de cosas. Es una gran ventaja.

—Azusa… —su tono se hizo sombrío —por favor no sigas con esto. Sé que nos equivocamos al ser tan estrictos, que tú tienes derecho a escoger con quién quieres estar pero… por favor que no sea ella. No sabes…

—¿De lo que es capaz? Mamá, ya soy grande y sé lo que ha hecho. Además vivo con ella, duermo con ella, intimo con ella, no hay nada que no sepa yo de ella. Además el mundo está así por mi culpa —dijo bajando la mirada. —De no ser por mí, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

—¿Y no te asusta?

—Si te soy honesta me pareció algo muy tierno. Muchos novios te dicen que te darán el mundo, pero nunca he oído de algún otro caso en que literalmente te regalen el mundo. Pero por eso me quedaré con ella. Dejando a un lado que es una malvada dictadora sólo por estar conmigo, siento que es mi responsabilidad estar a su lado cuidándola desde el día que la conocí.

La señora Nakano le dio un beso en frente a su hija.

—Azusa, te repito que esto no me gusta nada, pero en fin! Tu padre y yo aprendimos por las malas que tenemos que dejar que nuestros hijos escojan su propio camino. Así que no puedo hacer más que desearte suerte y que sepas que estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

Azusa sonrió y abrazó a su madre como despedida.

—Y vaya que fue por las malas… maldita seas Yui Hirasawa… —dijo la mujer apretando los puños.

* * *

><p>—Bien, los agentes fueron mandados al extranjero hace una hora aproximadamente. Volverán el día de la boda mientras otro equipo sale para distraer a las autoridades —dijo el más joven de los Tainaka a través de su walkie talkie.<p>

—Entendido —se escuchó la voz de Rio al otro lado. —¿Pero estás seguro de no decirle nada a Kotobuki? Ella es una gran soldado y dudo que haya caído ante Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y a los trucos de la rubia del demonio.

—No es que no confíe en Kotobuki, pero estuvo prisionera quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Puede que la hayan "pinchado" como a Jun-chan.

—Buen punto. Nos reuniremos mañana en el cuartel entonces y seguiremos pretendiendo que seguimos el plan original.

—Así es. Estamos siguiendo nuestras propias reglas, no las de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama.

El joven cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón. Desde que comenzó todo esto del mundo yuri, él se quedaba en el sótano de la casa de sus tíos, aunque consideraba seriamente volver a su casa ahora que sabía que la dueña y señora conocía todos sus movimientos. La puerta se abrió y el muchacho tomó su revólver listo para cualquier invasión de Nyans o fuerzas del orden. Bajó el arma al reconocer a su visitante.

—No me asustes así, ¿quieres? Y bien, ¿tienes algo para mí?

—La renuncia, Satoshi.

—¿Qué? No! Eres la única agente que no está bajo vigilancia! Te necesitamos Nee-chan.

—Satoshi: sólo hago esto porque mamá me pidió que no te pasara nada, pero basta. Ya fastidiaste a Yui lo suficiente. Además yo estoy de parte de esa boba —Ritsu sonrió macabramente. —Soy una doble agente, hermanito. Mio es mía.

—Tú —dijo el muchacho levantándose de un salto listo para dispararle a su hermana, pero se detuvo al ver que ella le apuntaba. —Tú… Mio-Onee-san merece mucho más de lo que tú puedas darle…

—A callar niño! Durante todo el tiempo que te he dado "información ultra secreta" era realmente información que Mugi y Sokabe me pidieran que te diera, pero ya basta. Esas dos están peor que nunca desde que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una toma de rehenes con Ui-chan.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que si seguía pasándote información, terminarías haciendo algo muy tonto hermanito… así que les dije a esas dos que basta. Renuncio, pero por tu propio bien. No sabes de lo que esa boba es capaz, por eso es una dictadora digna de ser seguida.

—¿Otra vez su famoso lado siniestro?

—Creo que no hace mucho que lo conociste, ¿no? También creo que acabas de enterarte que todo este tiempo has sido su juguete. Por eso te pasaba información autorizada, pero ahora que están a punto de ponerse serias renuncio. Si quieres hacer algo tonto hazlo, pero no será culpa mía.

—Nee-chan…

—Aunque quieras robarme a la elegida de mi corazón, te quiero pedazo de idiota. Por eso debes seguir jugando, pero sólo. No pienso tomar la responsabilidad si te pasa algo. Por eso adiós, hermanito. La próxima que nos veamos será como enemigos. Hasta luego.

Ritsu se fue de ahí majestuosamente. Satoshi pensó en seguirla, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en el sillón donde golpeó los cojines frustrado. Sentía que iba ganando, pues Yui finalmente le revelaba sus verdaderas fuerzas; pero el precio de la victoria era muy alto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, algo emo el final pero les prometo que el próximo cap estará gracioso. LA GRAN BODA, YEY!<strong>  
><strong>y para quien tenga curiosidad, fue Ritsu la que le dijo a Satoshi que Jun estaba "Pinchada" (por órdenes de Yui, claro, pero Cabeza-Hueca-Sama se olvidó de contarles a Mugi y Sokabe) En fin!<strong>

**LARGA VIDA A YUI-SAMA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**:**

**:**  
><strong>La boda<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

El lugar era un hervidero de policías, militares y Nyans. Todas las personas que llegaban debían someterse a una rigurosa revisión en caso llevaran armas, micrófonos o cualquier cosa que se considerara peligroso. Y lo triste, es que no se trataba de un evento de seguridad nacional o algo por el estilo: era una boda. La boda de la dueña y señora.  
>Todos los policías habían sido revisados por los militares, que fueron revisados por Nyans, que a su vez fueron revisadas personalmente por Mugi y Sokabe. No querían que la Resistencia hiciera de las suyas mientras Yui se casaba y andaba de luna de miel, y si lo hacía, no querían ni imaginarse cómo se pondría la dueña y señora: iban a rodar cabezas y las suyas irían incluidas. Por suerte no había señal ninguna señal del enemigo, de momento.<p>

* * *

><p>En otro lado, la Resistencia aprovechaba la falta de vigilancia elaborada para lograr sus objetivos. En el aeropuerto internacional Les Paul (construido en honor a Gitah) Emina Kotobuki dirigía un grupo. Tenían a cuatro operarios del aeropuerto como parte de la Resistencia y dos pilotos. Dos de los operarios y un piloto estaban en su grupo mientras los otros dos y el segundo piloto estaban en el grupo de Satoshi; ambos con la misión de mandar reclutadores al extranjero y así vencer a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama. O eso creía Emina. En el otro grupo Satoshi y Rio recibían a los agentes extranjeros, que habían llegado mucho antes de lo que su amiga creía. No era que no confiaran en ella, sino que era necesario asegurarse que no le hubieran implantado micrófonos o cámaras mientras estaba fuera. Si era cierto lo que les dijo Ritsu, no podían permitirse fallar ahora que sus fallas realmente podía costarles la libertad.<p>

* * *

><p>A pesar que afuera del hotel parecía que la nación parecía estarse preparando para una guerra, por dentro ese lugar era la definición misma de la elegancia. En el centro del salón había una estatua de hielo gigantesca que representaba a Yui y Azusa en un beso de amor mientras varias personitas de hielo las miraban admiradas; bueno, no sólo personas de hielo. La gente estaba tan impresionada con aquella obra de arte, que se acercaba con la boca abierta formando parte de la decoración sin que se dieran cuenta. Un detalle planeado por Mugi.<br>Meseros pasaban de un lado a otro ofreciéndoles algo de beber a los invitados, ya sea té helado o algo más fuerte para lo que quisieran. Los meseros vestían un traje negro con corbata blanca, guantes blancos, una cola cosida al saco y orejas de gato. Las meseras vestían de manera similar, pero ellas llevaban uniforme de maid en vez del traje. A Azusa no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero a Yui le encantó: le había encargado a Sawako el diseño de los trajes de la servidumbre ya que sus diseños de traje de novia habían sido rechazados. Las mesas tenían manteles blancos con adornos de rosas blancas con una Gitah de oro en miniatura para completar la decoración.  
>Por otro lado los invitados caminaban de un lado a otro mirando cuánto lujo había en aquel sitio y sonriendo cada diez minutos para las cámaras de los noticieros que había en aquel lugar. Yui quería que todo el mundo compartiera su felicidad, pero era imposible invitar a todo el mundo; por lo que todos los canales transmitirían su boda en directo. Ese era el evento del siglo y nadie lo podía negar. En momentos así se podía olvidar que Yui era una malvada dictadora y pensar en ella como una gran anfitriona. Era tan… impresionante.<p>

La zona VIP estaba dividida en dos cuadrantes: en un lado las familias y en el otro, las amistades de las dos. Se podía apreciar la diferencia entre las dos familias: mientras los Nakano estaban muy serios, se podía observar cuánto disfrutaban la comida o la bebida y cómo trataban de disimularlo para seguir pareciendo serios. Los Hirasawa parecían estar viviendo en su pequeño mundo, todos ellos. Era muy impresionante ver cómo eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, todos en su mundo privado, pero cada uno lo mostraba de manera diferente: unos con cara de bobos como Yui; otros con cara de adoración como Ui; otros con expresión soñadora; otros con expresión somnolienta, etc.  
>Ritsu observaba ya escena y bebía lo que decía que era té, pero no engañaba a Mio que estaba cada vez más molesta con la situación.<p>

—¿Qué demonios estás bebiendo, Ritsu?

—Té helado. ¿Quieres?

—No y tampoco quiero que sigas bebiendo. Ya en serio, qué bebes.

—Ya te dije que té helado. Bueno, un té helado Long Island, pero sigue siendo té.

Mio le quitó el vaso y lo puso en la charola de un mesero.

—Ritsu…

Ella tomó otro vaso con otro líquido y siguió con lo suyo.

—Ritsu…

—Esto no es té, creo que es whisky. Como sea…

—TAINAKA RITSU NO BEBAS MÁS! —gritó la pelinegra golpeándola con fuerza haciendo que botara su vaso.

—Ittei… Báh, tienes razón. De todos modos no me pondré de humor beba cuanto beba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Créeme Mio, no quieres saber.

—Ritsu…

—Déjalo así. Tal vez te lo diga, pero no es el momento.

Mio miró preocupada a su novia, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, Mugi luchaba para arreglar el velo de novia para Yui. Era un velo muy hermoso y muy elaborado, por eso quería que Yui lo luciera explotando al máximo su capacidad. El problema era Yui, que estaba en su "yo" de siempre y no dejaba de molestar dejándose llevar por su niña interior. En cierto punto era un alivio no tener que tratar con Yui-sama, pero Yui-chan no ayudaba mucho a su dama de honor.<p>

—Pero Mugi-chan! Yo quiero ir a ver a Azu-Nyan!

—Yui-chan, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia. Además Azusa-chan me pidió que la ayudara a guardarte la sorpresa. Quiere que la veas hasta que estés camino al altar.

—Mugi-chan, estoy tan emocionada de que por fin tendré a mi Azu-Nyan para mí solita! Imagina cuánto haríamos juntas.

Mugi se quedó muda un momento sin saber qué decir, pero al sentir la fría mirada de Sokabe en su espalda, sonrió y respondió igual que siempre.

—Ya me lo he imaginado Yui-chan. Creo que ya te enseñé las historias que escribí para ustedes además de las de Ricchan y Mio-chan.

—Hái! y me diste varias ideas muy interesantes Mugi-chan. Como sea, espérame un momentito, voy al baño.

—¿Ideas? ¿Qué demonios "escribí"?

—No preguntes. Tampoco vaciles más —la regañó la comandante. —El éxito de nuestro plan depende que te concentres. Concéntrate.

—Hái... Soka… Megumi-chan!

La comandante sonrió complacida. Yui entró de vuelta y siguieron en lo que iban.

—Sokabe-sempai, debería ir a cambiarse. No quiero que mi boda se mire mal y… bueno, alguien con uniforme militar por muy lindo que sea…

—Hái, hái. Bueno, nos vemos luego, —hizo una reverencia. —Yui-Sama, Kotobuki-Sama…

La chica de cabello naranja se alejó de ahí y Mugi y Yui siguieron con lo del velo.

—Te veo desanimada, Mugi-chan. ¿Te regañó muy fuerte Sokabe-sempai?

—Es sólo que Sokabe-sama…

—Megumi-chan. Tú la llamas Megumi-chan. Recuerda, ¿sí?

—Hái!

Siguieron arreglando el velo. Que suerte que Yui estuviera de tan buen humor.

* * *

><p>Jun arreglaba a Azusa dándole toques al velo y al ramo. También tenía problemas, pero porque Azusa tenía que corregirla.<p>

—Demonios Azusa, se supone que la dama de honor le haga la vida más fácil a la novia, pero tú no me dejas hacer nada!

—Lo siento Jun, es sólo que hoy me caso con la chica que amo y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

—Si querías perfección hubieras llamado a Ui —suspiró la otra mientras repetía la operación de colocar los alfileres por enésima vez.

—Ella ya está muy ocupada dándole los últimos toques al pastel. Además te escogí porque eres mi mejor amiga. Nuestro breve tiempo en la Resistencia nos unió mucho, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, sí, tienes razón. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo crees que le vaya a Satoshi después de lo que le hizo a Ui? Te juro que esa escena del puente me dejó impresionada. Yo siempre creí que la verdadera…

—Sí, sí… no hablemos más de eso, ¿quieres? Sé que yo tuve la culpa por mencionar a la Resistencia pero POR FAVOR no hablemos de eso. Que nada nos amargue este feliz evento, tal vez una indigestión de parte de Yui, pero esperemos que no.

Jun asintió y comenzó a rociarle un poco de agua al ramo para que se viera fresco y recién cortado en vez de descongelado.

—Vaya, que buena idea has tenido Jun!

La chica de cabello rizado se sonrojó y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes hablaban animadamente acerca de la boda, que sería sin lugar a dudas el evento del siglo. Entonces sonó una suave música de violines: su señal que debían ir a sus lugares. Nodoka miraba de un lado a otro en busca de su novia, quien se suponía debía sentarse junto a ella. Finalmente la vio, estaba irreconocible con un vestido de fiesta en vez de su uniforme militar, pero la chica de anteojos debía de admitir que estaba muy sexy. En un mundo gobernado por Yui, debía despertar su lado yuri, quisiera o no.<br>Cuando los violines terminaron su suave melodía, todos estaban sentados. En ese momento toda la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Las dos chicas salieron de los lados de la enorme escultura de hielo; cada quien al lado de su otro yo de hielo traslúcido. Cada una iba del brazo de su padre. El señor Hirasawa se veía muy feliz por su hija y miraba la escena con expresión soñadora. El señor Nakano por el contrario, se miraba incómodo y molesto, pero no decía nada. Detrás de ellas, iban sus damas de honor muy elegantes. La presencia de Mugi imponía igual que siempre, la de Jun estaba algo relajada.  
>Llegaron al altar. Azusa extendió su mano. Yui la miró por un momento y sonrió muy feliz. El señor Hirasawa tomó la mano de su hija y suavemente la depositó sobre la mano de Azusa. El señor Nakano mejor apartó la vista.<p>

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos jovencitas en sagrado matrimonio. Azusa Nakano, ¿aceptas como esposa a Yui Hirasawa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en las buenas y en las malas y aceptas estar junto a ella hasta que la muerte las separe?

—Acepto.

—Y tú, Yui Hirasawa, ¿aceptas a Azusa Nakano como esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en las buenas y en las malas y aceptas estar junto a ella hasta que la muerte las separe?

—Acepto.

—Las novias leerán sus votos.

—Azu-Nyan, mi Azu-Nyan. Cuando te vi la primera vez eras tan responsable, tan trabajadora. Eras justo lo opuesto a mí, pero eso no impidió que nos hiciéramos cada vez más cercanas y termináramos saliendo. Fue la tarde más increíble de mi vida, pero la superó el día que te confesaste. Me puse muy feliz. Estar contigo es como tener todos los pasteles del mundo, sólo que mejor. Tú eres más dulce que todos los postres de Mugi-chan y siempre estás ahí para cuidarme y estar a mi lado y por eso te amo. Te amo Azu-Nyan y te prometo que haré de todo y te daré todo sólo para ti. Tu voz es más hermosa que las notas de Gitah, tu cabello es más lindo que la noche y tus ojos dejan atrás a todas las estrellas. Te amo.

—Yui…

—Señorita Nakano, sus votos…

—¿Ara? Hái! Querida Yui, cuando te conocí en el club de música, quedé fascinada. No sólo ponías mucha pasión en lo que hacías (cuando lo hacías, claro), sino que siempre estabas ahí con tus boberías animándonos a todas y bueno; haciéndonos reír. Te vi tan libre, tan hermosa que de inmediato te robaste mi corazón. Un día me invitaste a salir, y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ponerme a saltar de la emoción; aún así me contuve y dejé pasar una oportunidad. Pero tú no te rendiste y el día que por fin me decidí a salir contigo. Mucho después logré juntar valor y confesarme. Tú sólo escuchaste y me besaste, ¿te acuerdas? Ahora ya pasó mucho tiempo y has hecho tantas cosas lindas por mí. Mucha gente dice que "te darán el mundo" como una metáfora, pero tú lo hiciste en serio. Por eso te amo Yui, porque a pesar que estás algo loca, siempre sabes cómo demostrar tu amor de formas que siempre me dejarán sorprendida. Te amo y a partir de hoy siempre estaremos juntas.

—Si alguien tiene una razón por la que estas dos chicas no se unan, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Nadie habló. Los Nakano hubieran hablado, pero claro, tenían miedo de Yui. Mio y Ritsu no podían creer lo que acababan de oír. "Por eso lo hizo, ¿eh? Porque en un mundo normal jamás podría estar con Azusa." Las dos compartían el mismo pensamiento, pero mientras Mio se mostraba preocupada, Ritsu se sonrió por lo bajo. Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Sokabe, la que se la correspondió disimuladamente.

—Entonces, las declaro esposa y esposa. Pueden besarse.

Las chicas se miraron por unos instantes. Azusa olvidó por un momento la existencia de un lado oscuro, el hecho que fuera una malvada dictadora; olvidó todo lo malo que podía decirse de Yui. En ese momento Yui era la Yui que conoció y estaba feliz de estar con ella. Yui miró a su amada y por un momento sólo existían ellas dos. Se besaron por dos largos y maravillosos minutos para finalmente arrojar un ramo cada una. Uno lo atrapó Mio, pero hubiera sido más romántico si no hubiera golpeado y luego derribado a Ritsu (la que no mostraba ningún interés en el asunto) en su afán de atraparlo antes que Mugi. El otro cayó en manos de Nao, que buscó con la mirada a Sumire, pero cuando finalmente la vio, supo que estaba demasiado ocupada para devolverle su sonrisa. Aún así se verían en la noche y le mostraría. Con el tiempo, esas dos habían aprendido a quererse de verdad.  
>En cuanto acabó el himno nacional, comenzó un vals lento y agradable para bailar. Azusa arrastró a Yui a la pista y comenzaron. Era divertido verlas, pues Yui tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero Azusa era lo suficientemente hábil por las dos así que no había mucho problema.<p>

—Oye Yui, ¿quién te ayudó con los votos?

—Pues… yo solita.

—Yui…

—Bien, un poquito Mugi-chan, pero te juro que fue de todo corazón.

—Yo sé, no te preocupes…

Yui besó a Azusa y siguieron bailando. Mio quiso sacar a Ritsu, quien aceptó ya un poco más animada; aunque no sabía bailar muy bien que digamos… Mugi hizo lo mismo con Sawako y poco a poco todas las chicas estaban bailando en la pista. Las únicas que se quedaron en sus puestos fueron Nao, Nodoka y Sokabe.

* * *

><p>Emina Kotobuki consultó su reloj.<p>

—En estos momentos está comenzando la fiesta —gruñó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene, señorita comandante? —preguntó un soldado.

—¿Qué tiene? Que aún no sabemos de qué aeropuerto va a irse y se nos acaba el tiempo. ¿Pueden terminar de una buena vez?

El soldado se cuadró al comprender el peligro en el que estaban y fue corriendo a cumplir con su deber.

* * *

><p>El señor Hirasawa tocó el hombro de Azusa.<p>

—Oye, ¿te puedo robar a mi hija por una o dos piezas?

—Adelante. Bueno, yo…

—Ven y baila conmigo, mi hija, mi nueva hija —dijo muy sonriente la señora Hirasawa.

Azusa asintió y cambiaron de pareja. Fue un desastre. Por lo visto la torpeza había sido heredada por parte de padre y pronto padre e hija tuvieron toda la pista para ellos solos cuando todas las demás parejas corrieron a refugiarse a sus asientos. Terminadas las dos canciones, los dos Hirasawa se sentaron. Entonces, la vieja y nueva señoras Hirasawa comenzaron a bailar, junto con todas las demás parejas (en su mayoría sólo mujeres, por razones obvias).

—Ritsu, RITSU!

—¿Dime, Mio-chuan?

—¿Bebiste cuando me distraje?

—¿Por qué lo dices Mio-chuan?

—Porque no dejas de meterme mano. DEJA DE FASTIDIAR Y VE A SENTARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Ritsu sonrió como boba, lamió el rostro de Mio sin ninguna delicadeza y fue a sentarse y pedirle al mesero otra bebida. Sokabe la miró muy seria y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Mientras, Mio se puso más que roja al darse cuenta que su grito las convirtió en el show de la fiesta. Disimuló y se fue a sentar, muy apartada de Ritsu. "Esta me la pagas, Ritsu" pensó enojada. Pero luego miró al techo un poco pensativa. "Demonios amor, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no bebes. ¿Qué tienes?"

Ajenas a todo eso, Azusa y Yui seguían bailando. Ambas estaban muy pegadas la una a la otra tratando de "sentirse" más y más cercanas. Era algo tan hermoso, tan especial, tan pasional, que Mio no pudo evitar pensar en escribir una nueva canción de amor.

Ritsu por su parte, estaba echada sobre dos o cuatro asientos mientras sus padres cuidaban de ella. "Eres un imbécil, hermanito. De no haber secuestrado a Ui-chan no me hubieras puesto en esta sitauación."

Poco a poco los invitados iban llegando a la pista de baile y la fiesta se animó bastante. Incluso las chicas HTT tocaron un par de canciones (todas menos Yui y Azusa, que para ellas iba dirigido el improvisado concierto; Sawako-sensei y Ui tomaron sus lugares en las guitarras). Todo parecía ir de maravilla y parecía que esa fiesta no podía estar más extravagante, pero entonces llegó el pastel. Un pastel de once pisos, todo decorado con mini Gitahs y Mutans; y en el piso final, una pequeña escultura hecho de chocolate de Azusa y Yui.

—Rayos, creo que Ui exageró.

—OISHI! —gritó Yui muy emocionada.

Ui, que estaba en la parte superior de una escalera, le sonrió a la pareja y cortó una enorme rebanada y una pequeña para cumplir con la tradición de darse pastel mutuamente en la boca. Ese era otro detalle planeado por Mugi. Televidentes y parejas yuri de todo el mundo (invitados y no invitados) deberían hacer lo mismo. Los que no estaban invitados, debían comprar un pastel e imitar a la dueña y señora en sus casas. Era cierto que Yui no las iba a ver, pero quería asegurarse que cada detalle fuera perfecto y que esa boda pasara a la historia, así que tenían que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, tal vez no las atrapaban, pero… en el mundo yuri lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Mugi continuamente consultaba su reloj muy nerviosa (para irritación de Sawako), pero finalmente llegó la hora: tres de la tarde.

—Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, es hora.

—Hái. minna-san, hasta la próxima.

Azusa le dio un beso a sus padres.

—Los llamaré en cuanto lleguemos al hotel.

—Cuídate mucho, Azusa.

—Hasta pronto amor. Disfruta tu luna de miel.

Azusa los abrazó a ambos y caminó hacia la salida del hotel, en donde la esperaba Sokabe y dos tanques militares junto a una limusina listos para escoltar a las chicas al aeropuerto internacional Les Paul (ubicado en las afueras de Dulcípolis). Un poco más tarde se le unió Yui y salieron hacia su luna de miel.

* * *

><p>En otro aeropuerto, Satoshi y Akane Miura estaban recibiendo a los agentes extranjeros; pero estaban nerviosos ya que el tiempo se les agotaba y tenían que irse, ya que no sabían qué aeropuerto utilizaría Cabeza-Hueca-Sama. Finalmente llegaron a quienes esperaban.<p>

—Welcome to Japan. I'm the commander Satoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you all —Se presentó Satoshi con una reverencia.

—You're just a boy. Well, I guess this is how desperate we are to finish with Air-Head-Sama's reign of terror. Follow a young boy's orders —dijo otro comandante levantando una ceja al ver lo joven que era Satoshi.

—So, when we start? —preguntó otro soldado, a quien le daba igual la edad del máximo comandane de la Resistencia..

—I'll tell you. Now we need to study our situation and how we are compared with the enemy.

—Fine. Finally she will pay for her stupid Yuri World.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gracias a todos por la espera. He aquí el dificilísimo cap de la boda. Créanme: la parte de los votos tuve que repetirla como veinte veces... De cualquier modo, la última parte está en inglés para enfatizar que son soldados de otro país. Y bueno, espero que el cap haya llenado sus espectativas y les encargo reviews.<strong>

**Nos leemos y...**

**LARGA VIDA A AZUNYAN-SAMA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>La tormentosa misión de Sumire<strong>  
><strong>... <strong>

Nao se despertó recostada en el pecho de Sumire. Al comprobar que su novia estaba despierta, se acurrucó más entre sus pechos y se pegó con más fuerza a ella. Sumire acarició la cabeza de Nao con ternura, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué me pasaría algo…?

—Tu corazón está agitado…

Sumire dejó caer una lágrima.

—No creo que pueda seguir con esto. Es sólo que esta misión es… cada vez me estreso más haciendo esto, pero no tengo opción. Incluso la comandante me dijo que te mandaría a la prisión de trabajos forzados de pastelería si con eso podía hacerme trabajar bien. Nao, no sé qué hacer.

—Soy mala con todo menos el estudio. Realmente me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Yui-sama si probara uno de mis bocadillos —respondió Nao como quien no quiere la cosa y volvió a acomodarse sobre los pechos de Sumire para dormir a gusto.

—Siempre tan optimista, ¿verdad? De cualquier modo debo ir a trabajar…

—Pero quedémonos así otro ratito, por favor…

Sumire le hizo caso. Su nueva misión le impedía estar cerca de Nao, por lo que apreciaba mucho estos dulces momentos.

* * *

><p>Azusa no podía creer lo que veía.<p>

—Yui… ¿qué rayos le hiciste al arco del triunfo? —preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

—¿No crees que está lindo, Azu-Nyan? Pero yo no lo hice. Lo hicieron los arquitectos.

—Sí pero…

El famoso arco del emperador Bonaparte había sido cambiado; aunque mutilado sería la palabra más adecuada. Arrancaron todas las estatuas de sus pilares y las reemplazaron por esculturas de Yui, Gitah y Azusa (esto último era lo que más fastidiaba a la pelinegra). Además los nombres grabados fueron tapados y en su lugar grabaron los nombres de las comidas preferidas de Yui. Además fue pintado de un horrible rosa chillón.

—El soldado desconocido ha de estar dando vueltas en su tumba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque se supone que su tumba está debajo del arco.

Al final la pobre Azusa sabía que no había nada que hacer. En vez de meterse en una discusión inútil, haló a Yui de vuelta a los Champ's Eliseé; donde los dueños de las boutiques más exclusivas de París trataban de llamar la atención de la dueña y señora para llenarla de regalos y así obtener el favor de la malvada dictadora. Por desgracia para ellos, eran los pasteleros quienes obtenían la atención de Yui. Azusa era la más interesada en ir a las boutiques, pero la frenaba su incomodidad al observar la situación. No había lugar que no le recordara que su nueva esposa era la dueña y señora; pero al final decidió rendirse a sus caprichos y arrastró a Yui a una boutique, para que los dueños las llenaran de alabanzas y prendas de diseñador.

Por suerte para Azusa, la torre Eiffel no había sido modificada (porque ni Yui ni Mugi sabían qué podían cambiarle a aquel "armatoste" y ningún arquitecto o ingeniero se prestaría a hacer semejante atrocidad) y pudieron visitarla en paz. Fue un espectáculo interesante: naturalmente habían kilómetros y kilómetros de fila para llegar a la famosa torre, pero ese día reservaron el monumento para la llegada de la pareja. Los atentos empleados se inclinaron ante ellas y se ofrecieron a darles un servicio de primera. Yui felicitó de sobremanera al tipo que vendía chocolate caliente en la segunda planta de la torre.

—Azunyan-sama, Yui-sama, por aquí por favor… —decía un amable bar-tender. —El bar de champaña de la torre es el más famoso de París. Nuestra champaña es usada sólo en las grandes ocasiones… para bautizar barcos, por ejemplo ¿y qué mejor ocasión que la boda de nuestra dueña y señora?

Yui asintió sonriente y luego miró a Azusa.

—Por mí, vamos.

Entraron, donde les sirvieron su mejor cosecha y las dejaron solas con la luz tenue frente a las ventanas, donde podían admirarse con la noche de París.

—Estupenda idea venir para acá, mi Azu-Nyan! No sabía que París era tan lindo…

—Yo tampoco. Por eso quise venir.

Yui rió con ganas.

—Por cierto, ¿Azunyan-sama?

—¿No te gusta, Azu-Nyan?

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? Disfrutemos el momento. Por cierto, gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por mantener tranquilo tu lado oscuro. Te amo y todo Yui, pero eso me aterra…

—No te preocupes por eso. Mientras tengamos estos hermosos momentos, nada puede salir mal.

Las dos se besaron y siguieron disfrutando de la noche y claro, de la excelente champaña.

* * *

><p>Sokabe estaba en su despacho estudiando la situación. Había habido actividad aérea en el área de Japón a pesar de haber prohibido que no saliera ningún otro avión que no fuera el de Yui-sama (y sus escoltas militares, claro); pero los satélites indicaban que alguien anduvo pilotando a pesar de la prohibición. No podían ser otros que los de la Resistencia.<p>

—Pase —dijo en cuanto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puera. —Kotobuki-sama!

—Iie, Sokabe-sama. Soy Saito-san…

—¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?

—Kotobuki-sama dijo que mandó nuevas instrucciones para mí a través de la "Cuerda de Gitah". ¿Qué es eso, si puedo preguntar…?

—Una red de comunicaciones a la que sólo ella, Yui-sama y yo tenemos acceso. ¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIGO ESTO?

Sumire se encogió de miedo, y Sokabe se calmó un poco.

—Olvídalo, sí. de todos modos nos conviene que lo sepas por eso de tu misión. Y volbiendo al tema, Kotobuki-sama también me llamó y me dijo que sería yo quien juzgara si necesitas nuevas instrucciones, pero depende de la situación.

—¿Y?

Le pasó un folder con sus nuevas instrucciones.

—Memorízalas y dámelas para que las destruya antes de salir. Pero recuerda: no debes seguirlas hasta que Yui-sama vuelva de su luna de miel.

Sumire leyó y le pasó las cosas de vuelta a Sokabe, la que sacó un encendedor y las quemó.

—Por primera vez desde que comenzamos esto, no estoy segura que vayamos ganando . Maldita sea —gruñó la comandante. —Por lo menos espero que esa boba pase una grandiosa luna de miel, me aterra cuando está de mal humor.

* * *

><p>—Pero Azu-Nyan! Yo quiero ir de vuelta al hotel y probar su deliciosa comida… además de estrenar a mi gatita —rió con picardía.<p>

Azusa se puso roja y volteó a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie las miraba raro. Yui la miró confundida.

—¿Azu-Nyan? ¿Por qué miras así? Nadie va a hablar mal de nosotras —una sombra malvada cruzó la cara de su novia. —¿O acaso alguien lo está haciendo?

Azusa reaccionó rápido para tranquilizar a Yui.

—Nadie, es sólo una costumbre vieja. Ahora vamos, Yui, ya que estamos en París sería tonto no dar un paseo por el Sena, que rodea esta hermosísima ciudad.

Yui se rindió a la petición de Azusa y se dejó llevar. Todo era tan romántico…

—Luego te prometo que vamos a la cama. ¿Sí?

—Yey! Mandé a pedir una botella de champaña, fresas, chocolate y crema batida y tus orejas especiales y…

—Yui, por favor… —dijo la pobre chica poniéndose roja otra vez. —De acuerdo que todos te tienen miedo, pero por favor mantén la boca cerrada. Úsala para algo útil y bésame, ¿quieres?

—¿Eso no te incomoda?

—Lo prefiero a seguir tu charlita, y no, no me incomoda. Nos besamos ante miles de personas en un televisado "puede besar a la novia".

Ambas rieron y se besaron. Después de pasar unas dos horas disfrutando de las calles de París desde un hermoso barco turístico de lujo en el misterioso Sena, llegaron al hotel más grande y lujoso de la ciudad. Sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas ahí para mayor comodidad de la dictadora.

—Cortesía de la casa, Yui-sama —dijo un camarero acercándole una bandeja de plata con canapés. —Tal como decían las instrucciones de madame Kotobuki, todo está dispuesto para que tengan una romántica cena desde su habitación. Espero disfruten su estadía.

—Mership! ¿O era Thank you como la canción de Mio-chan? ¿Arrivederchi? ¿Lebewohl? ¿Gratzzie?

El camarero levantó una ceja tratando de entender. Azusa trató de contener la risa.

—Mercí! Eso, mercí! O mejor Arigatou… bueno, buenas noches amable señor. Nyans!

Las escoltas se acercaron.

—Denle propina al amable señor, por favor. Azu-Nyan y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación. Nos veremos para el desayuno.

Saludo militar.  
>Vieron a la dictadora y a su nueva esposa subir por el elevador hacia la suite nupcial. El camarero iba a retirarse (la presencia de esas chicas armadas hasta los dientes lo ponía nervioso) pero ellas le dejaron unos euros en su bandeja.<p>

—Las órdenes de Yui-sama han de cumplirse al pie de la letra y con alarde de perfección. Buenas noches.

Se alejaron a sus habitaciones, estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de la habitación de la dueña y señora en caso de emergencia. Además de los vehículos militares que rodeaban el hotel, para disgusto del dueño y los huéspedes que quedaban (Yui había prohibido que se fueran sólo porque ella iba a venir al hotel, quería tener compañía a la hora de las comidas y conocer a sus súbditos franceses).

* * *

><p>—Mugi-chan! Me has tenido muy sola estas noches. No puedo creer que te termines por dormir en tu oficina —se quejó Sawako mientras tomaba a la rubia del brazo y la halaba hacia su cuarto. — Sokabe-san, vas a terminar por matar a mi Mugi-chan. Déjala descansar un poquito, por favor...<p>

Sokabe observaba la escena confundida. Esa sí que no la vio venir.

—Sawako, actúas como una niña de colegio llena de hormonas…

—Tú eres la que actúa así la mayoría de las veces, tu culpa por acostumbrarme. Pero vamos Mugi, hace tiempo que no convivimos. Nuestro último momento cercano fue durante el baile en la boda y…

Mugi puso las manos en los hombros de su novia y la besó (luego de titubear un segundo, pero la sensei no lo notó).

—Sawako, comprende por favor. Es cierto que pasamos por un momento muy bello en la vida de nuestra gran amiga Yui; pero hay que tener en cuenta que a pesar de los buenos momentos de Yui-chan, Yui-sama está en apuros. Desde su jugadita con Ui-chan esos malvados de la Resistencia se ponen más listos —puso una mueca malvada —y Megumi-chan y yo estamos muy ocupadas en darles lo que se merecen. Soy yo la que hace trabajar de más a la pobre. De hecho, me sorprende no haberme encontrado ya con una Manabe muy molesta. Pero tranquila mi amor; una vez la Resistencia deje de existir y todos los rebeldes reciban el trato que merecen, podremos estar juntas —Sonrió malvadamente.

Sawako tembló.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué temes que caiga el enemigo?

—Por… por nada… ¿sabes? Debo irme!

La sensei se arregló las gafas y salió.

—Pero cuando esto termine, quédate a mi lado Mugi, por favor…

Cerró la puerta.

—¿No me diga que ella también está con la Resistencia?

—Estamos rodeadas de traidores, Kotobuki-sama. Pero el amor que siente por usted es tan puro que la protegerá con su vida en caso la Resistencia haga su jugada y nosotras no estemos preparadas. El amor inspira grandes hazañas amiga, pero a la vez impide realizarlas. De todas formas ella cuenta con que ganen esos traidores de la Resistencia.

—¿Y lo harán?

—Claro que no, por eso diseñamos este maravilloso plan.

—Así lo espero, Megumi-chan. Más nos vale.

La comandante asintió satisfecha y siguió ordenando papeles.

—Por cierto, buen trabajo al manejar la situación, Saito…

Sumire la miró desganada y volvió a concentrarse en su papel. Estaba cansada, tan cansada...

* * *

><p><strong> Bien, he aquí el fin de otro cap. Lo tenía listo de qué ratos, pero como dije que no publicaría el de la boda hasta el 14... yo y mi bocota; en fin! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.<strong>

**OH! Y VIVE YUI-SAMA ET AZUNYAN-SAMA!**

**(Se supone que es francés, cualquier queja es con el traductor de google)**


	18. Chapter 18

**:**

**:**  
><strong>El sacrificio de Kyoko<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

La chica reconoció de inmediato la cafetería. Era propiedad de un amigo de los Kotobuki y en más de una ocasión había trabajado ahí para ganar un poco de dinero extra, recomendada por Emina. Era una cafetería bastante famosa y a pesar de sus altísimos precios, estaba llena a todas horas. Aún así le parecía muy raro que estuviera abierta a las dos de la mañana. Kyoko, entrenada recientemente por la Resistencia, era una excelente espía y se acercó lo suficiente para ver que ahí había algo raro. No podía ver hacia adentro, pero notó que estaba rodeada de seis Nyans y las capitanas Chikane y Himeko. La espía tomó una fotografía con su cámara especial y siguió vigilante.

A los pocos minutos apareció la persona que estaba siguiendo. Estaba casi segura que era Mugi, pero no podía estar segura si no veía más de cerca; y la chica era extremadamente cautelosa. ¿Qué hacía la rubia del demonio en el cuartel de la Resistencia completamente sola y a esas horas de la noche? Seguramente era una misión de espionaje; algo que la Resistencia no podía permitirse en esos momentos tan complicados. Finalmente decidió seguirla. Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Emina, pero decidió que podía hacerlo sola y así impresionar a la chica que amaba. Será necedad, pero a pesar de sus preferencias yuri, la chica había aprendido a apoyar la causa de la Resistencia; la escena del puente la convenció que la joven que tanto admiraba por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para las chicas yuri, era pura maldad.

Kyoko se escondió en los matorrales que rodeaban la cafetería para ver mejor a la Kotobuki malvada. La chica espiada se quedó unos momentos en el umbral de la puerta y por unos brevísimos instantes, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro. No, no podía ser… pero las evidencias no mentían. Finalmente ella decidió tomar una fotografía y mandársela a sus superiores, pero estaba tan conmocionada, que erró el disparo.

—Demonios… no… —se le escapó.

—Ey, hay algo ahí!

—Es alguien —dijo otra voz seguida del característico ruido de un rifle recargándose.

Kyoko estaba atrapada, pero no se dejaría vencer. Se lo debía a Emina. "Bien, van a confiscarme la cámara y esta valiosa información no llegará a Satoshi. Demonios, estoy perdida. A menos que… sé que lo más importante no llegará a él pero al menos una pequeña parte…"

—Deja de fastidiar y sal de una vez con las manos en alto.

—Igual van a matarme, ¿no?

Se escuchó un disparo y la joven comenzó a sentirse mareada. Kyoko se miró la pierna y notó el dardo.

—Demonios… —"Al menos él tendrá esta información. Espero que consiga vencerlas…"

—A Yui-sama no le gusta la violencia. Hasta pronto… reúnete con tus amigos rebeldes.

* * *

><p>Mugi y Sokabe estaban bebiendo té en la cafetería. El dueño lo dejó todo preparado para tres personas y salió de ahí, justo como se lo habían ordenado. Se escuchó un pequeño escándalo afuera, pero no le dieron importancia. Entró en la cafetería una chica rubia de ojos azules y una gentil sonrisa. Mugi, la verdadera Mugi.<p>

—Kotobuki-sama!

—Megumi-chan, Sumire-chan. Es un gusto verlas tan bien. ¿Cómo va todo en el palacio?

—Bastante bien. Saito sabe hacer muy bien su papel. Incluso Yamanaka se creyó que era usted.

Mugi suspiró soñadora.

—Ah… Sawako… sí, mi querida Sawako… Bueno, nos reuniremos después que acabe la misión. Encontré cosas muy interesantes, pero inquietantes a la vez. Tomé esto —dijo pasándole una memoria Micro SD a la comandante.

Sokabe tomó la Micro SD y la colocó en su celular. Gruñó.

—Ano… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Sumire con su voz inocente.

—Olvídalo sí, vete a otro lado mientras hablamos.

—Megumi-chan… si ella va a seguir haciéndose pasar por mí, tiene que estar al tanto.

La comandante gruñó otra vez y le mostró las fotos. Eran apuntes de Satoshi sobre la llegada de los agentes extranjeros de las resistencias de otros países.

—No entiendo…

—Ese mocoso del demonio ha buscado ayuda. MALDITA SEA, NO ESTAMOS LISTAS!

—Megumi-chan, ya sabíamos que lo iba a hacer. Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Sí, ya sé que era cuestión de tiempo. El problema es que no esperaba que ese tiempo fuera tan poco.

—Tranquila, sé que no estamos listas para esto, pero si no nos tranquilizamos, no podremos hacer nada bien. Haré lo que pueda; ya sabes, mandándote información a través de "Cuerda Gitah" pero no podré hacerlo muy seguido. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Tainaka-kun encuentre nuestra pequeña línea y ahí si estaremos perdidos y nuestro amado mundo yuri se perderá para siempre.

—Entiendo, y estas reuniones tampoco son muy viables. Por el escándalo que se escuchó afuera creo que te siguieron.

—Sí, ni modo… bueno Megumi-chan, hasta otro día. Sigue así Sumire-chan, ya pensaré en alguna forma de mantener calmada a Sawako. Matta ne…

Las dos se levantaron y se cuadraron ante Mugi.

* * *

><p>Mugi salió del local muy tranquila. Chikane y Himeko se acercaron.<p>

—Kotobuki-sama…

—¿Nani?

—Hemos capturado a una rebelde. Tenía una pequeña cámara espía, la cual hemos quemado. Esperamos instrucciones.

—Quiero verla.

Las capitanas Nyan se apartaron y dejaron que las otras Nyans que las acompañaban, seis de las veinte chicas más fieles a Yui y al mundo yuri, le trajeran a Kyoko inmovilizada.

—Bueno, no es un elemento clave de la Resistencia. Solados así capturamos muy seguido, pero me sorprende que haya podido seguirme hasta aquí sin que lo notara.

—Tú… no puedo creer que te atrevas a…

Mugi le tapó la boca con delicadeza.

—Kyoko-chan, onee-sama no kanoyo… ¿Dowoshite? ¿Por qué no pudiste cautivarla con tu amor para que se uniera al bando de los buenos? Imagina qué tan feliz serías si finalmente la convencieras que adorar a nuestra dueña y señora es nuestra mejor opción.

—Idolatraba a Yui-sama, pero me di cuenta que está loca.

—¿El puente, no? Bueno, para ser justos ustedes la provocaron primero. La verdad amiga mía, es que hubiera sido mejor para ustedes no provocarla, porque así todo seguiría siendo un juego. Un divertidísimo juego donde dos equipos hacen lo posible para humillar al otro. Pero no, ustedes decidieron provocarla y ahora vamos en serio. Mi brillante plan hará caer a la Resistencia y lo único que pueden hacer es sentarse a ver su inminente caída.

—Las que caerán serán ustedes. Nuestras nuevas amistades les enseñarán a… a no convertir el mundo en un paraíso para los desviados antinaturales como nosotras. Tenemos un problema, Kotobuki, y debemos luchar para solucionarlo; y créame, convertir a todo el mundo en nosotros no es la solución, sólo nos aleja de ella.

Una sombra apareció en el rostro de la rubia. No era fácil hacerla enojar, pero esta chica (que antes le caía muy bien) había tocado su punto sensible.

—Escucha bien mocosa: nosotras somos quienes somos y no hay nada de malo en ser homosexual. Cualquier idiota que te haya convencido de lo contrario, es quien tiene un problema y no tú. ¿Qué no entiendes que este mundo es una lección para todos aquellos que nos despreciaron por nuestras preferencias?

Kyoko bajó la mirada y la mirada de Mugi se suavizó.

—No quiero que tengas vergüenza de ti misma, Kyoko-chan. Ahora, me temo que debo encerrarte porque sabes demasiado, pero me aseguraré que no la pases mal. Te pondré e la más cómoda de las prisiones para que estés sana y feliz mientras aplastamos a tus aliados. Una vez termine todo esto, te dejaré salir, porque sé que te uniste a los malos por amor. Daijobu, además verás a una persona muy querida para ti, alguien que también osó desafiar a Yui-sama.

La rubia hizo una señal y las Nyans se la llevaron. Kyoko estaba vencida, pero sabía que gracias a localizador GPS de su celular, Satoshi llegaría hasta donde ocultó esa valiosísima información que logró obtener a pesar que la traicionaron los nervios y no pudo comunicar la información más importante.

* * *

><p>Satoshi llegó al cuartel a la mañana siguiente listo para coordinar sus movimientos con sus nuevos aliados,pero al llegar se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Rio y Emina estaban muy preocupadas y esperaban a que llegara su comandante.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kyoko. Ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no estaba de guardia anoche con otros doce de nuestros mejores soldados?

—Sí, pero los guardias de la entrada fueron noqueados y parece que alguien ha estado revisando los registros.

—Creen que…

—Tal vez, su celular nos dirige a la cafetería de un amigo de mi familia. Tal vez encontremos respuestas.

—Bien, Akane-chan, llévate a dos soldados y vayan a revisar el área. Quiero que vayan de incógnito, ¿entienden?

—Hái!

El comandante golpeó la mesa y destrozó un par de "blancos Yui" y un "blanco Ritsu". Rio levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.  
>Fueron unos momentos llenos de angustia para todos los rebeldes. Seguían entrenando, pero no podían concentrarse. No podían permitirse otro golpe. Emina destrozaba "blancos Mugi" con furia, pero no le restaba su estrés. Rio también destrozó un par de "blancos Ritsu" sin recibir queja alguna de su comandante. Finalmente, después de cuatro horas de espera, sonó el teléfono de Satoshi.<p>

—Aquí Tainaka.

—Comandante, encontramos los restos del celular de Kyoko-chan, parece que lo aplastaron con una enorme bota. Del mismo tipo que usan las Nyans.

—¿Qué?

—Me temo que nuestra amiga vio más de lo que debía y fue capturada. Hay más, pero es demasiado peligroso seguir hablando. Estamos llegando al cuartel, Akane fuera.

La puerta se abrió y entró la chica muy ansiosa.

—Encontramos esto rápido, pero nos siguieron. Demonios, esto sí que me llenó de adrenalina, cool!

—Miura!

—Akane, ya te dije que soy Akane.

—Demonios, ¿qué encontraron?

La muchacha sacó una micro SD.

—Es de la cámara espía que tenía nuestra amiga.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

—Demonios amigo, subestimas a esa chica. Encontramos esto enterrado bajo un arbusto muy cerca de los restos de su cámara. La quemaron.

Satoshi levantó la cabeza entendiendo de pronto.

—La laptop, ya!

Pusieron la tarjeta en un adaptador y la conectaron.

—Seis Nyans. Y dos de esas capitanas vestidas con sus ridículos cosplay.

Nadie comprendía, pero entonces vieron otra fotografía. En esa se mostraba a Mugi y Sokabe dentro de la cafetería muy ansiosas.

—Si esas estaban guardando la seguridad de esas dos, significa que son…

—Sus soldados condecoradas… —susurró alguien.

Se hizo un silencio, pero todas comenzaron a celebrar. Era la información más importante que habían recopilado hasta el momento. Habían ganado, habían ganado finalmente. Los extranjeros se unieron a la celebración haciéndola aún más ruidosa.

—TENEMOS UN ENEMIGO ESPECÍFICO —gritó Rio emocionada. —Si agarramos a esas dos capitanas… SERÁ EL FIN DE CABEZA-HUECA-SAMA!

Gritos y más gritos de fiesta. Finalmente el comandante llamó al orden.

—Ey!

—¿Qué pasa? Estamos cada vez más cerca y hay que celebrar. El mundo yuri…

—Minna, no voy a arruinarles la fiesta, pero quiero pedir un minuto de silencio en nombre de Kyoko-chan. Su sacrificio nos dio la ventaja y no la olvidaremos. LARGA VIDA A KYOKO!

—LARGA VIDA A KYOKO!

—QUE VIVA LA RESISTENCIA!

—RESISTENCIA POR SIEMPRE!

—Brindo, POR EL FIN DE CABEZA-HUECA-SAMA!

* * *

><p>Kyoko levantó la mirada cuando la dejaron en su celda.<p>

—Hola, Kyoko…

La chica levantó la mirada. En vez de alegrarse, dos lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz de verme? —suspiró. —La verdad estoy tan harta de este lugar que me alegra mucho ver a cualquiera.

—Me alegra verte, pero… hubiera preferido no hacerlo —dijo Kyoko rompiendo a llorar. —Si estás aquí, significa que…

—Un gran peligro acecha a la Resistencia

—Sí, pero espero que el comandante-kun le pueda dar un uso a la información que le di. Es nuestra única esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? La verdad le di demasiada ventaja a Yui, así que decidí que la Resistencia debía tener unos puntos a su favor. Además es necesario para el desenlace, así que ustedes esperen no más... <strong>

**Y bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Pd: RESISTENCIA POR SIEMPRE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>La batalla del Budokan<strong>

**...**

—Sus verdaderos nombres son Izumi Tenou y Ruto Kyao. Se conocieron en el colegio militar y comenzaron a salir casi inmediatamente. Debido a eso, tuvieron varios problemas con los superiores y con los padres de ambas; pero aún así siguieron saliendo en secreto.  
>Dos años más tarde, Sokabe Megumi entra al mismo colegio militar y se hacen muy buenas amigas. Finalmente, ambas se gradúan con el rango de mayor y entran a servir al ejército; y su relación está más fuerte que nunca luego de dos rupturas con su respectiva reconciliación. Dos años más tarde Sokabe se gradúa con el rango de mayor, igual que ellas, y entra el ejército también. En ese momento comienza a sublevar a todas las parejas homosexuales que ha ido encontrando y ellas fueron las primeras en unírsele. Pasado un tiempo, el movimiento yuristayaoi toma mucha fuerza y el ejército está tan dividido, que la tropa especial nacida de esta sublevación lo domina con facilidad. Esa tropa se convertirá en la precursora de las Nyan Patrol, un cuerpo armado que cada vez toma más fuerza. Finalmente, el mundo entero cae a los pies de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y ellas se convierten en las capitanas de esta nueva y temida patrulla; actualmente el cuerpo armado más poderoso. Junto con sus nuevos rangos, se les entregan sus uniformes (sus ridículos cosplay) y sus nuevas identidades: Chikane y Himeko. Su domicilio actual es el palacio de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y son sus soldados de confianza.

—Perfecto. ¿Alguien tiene más información? —preguntó Satoshi.

—No, pero creo que tenemos lo necesario para entender que necesitaremos un muy, pero muy buen plan para echarle el guante a esas dos —respondió Emina.

* * *

><p>Mio y Ritsu estaban tomando el sol en el techo del edificio simplemente disfrutando del verano. Tenían una hielera llena de bebidas frías y simplemente la estaban pasando bien.<p>

—Ne, Ritsu, ¿podrías decirme qué diablos pasó?

—¿Con qué, Mio?

—Pues eso, estabas bebiendo mucho y tú no bebes, además me dijiste que cuando estuvieras mejor, me lo dirías. Vamos Ritsu.

—Mio, basta. Te lo contaré pasado un tiempo, ¿sí? Te lo prometo.

—Pero Ritsu…

—Ya dejé de beber, ¿no?

No dijeron nada más y siguieron tomando el sol. Se suponía que estaba prohibido ir al techo del edificio, pero ser amigas de la dueña y señora tenía sus ventajas. Siguieron así un buen rato cuando escucharon un murmullo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Pero qué?

—Mio, pásame mis binoculares. Están en mi chaqueta, pero necesito que te des prisa!

La pelinegra obedeció y le pasó unos binoculares. ¿Por qué Ritsu tenía de eso? No sabía pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar. La castaña miró hacia abajo y apretó los puños.

—Maldito mocoso, ¿qué pretende?

—¿Quién?

—Satoshi.

—No tenemos de qué preocuparnos Ritsu! Ambas somos agentes de la Resistencia, ¿no? Seguramente nos dejará pasar a pesar que ya no somos agentes activas y…

Se calló cuando vio que Ritsu había comenzado a ponerse la ropa sobre su traje de baño: jeans, una blusa tallada y una chaqueta negra. Sacó una pistola de la chaqueta, la cargó y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al techo.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces, Ritsu?<p>

—Mio, por favor quédate aquí. Esto no será bonito.

—¿Está seguro, comandante? Esto de ofrecerse a sí mismo de carnada es muy peligroso.

—Daijobu, Akane-chan, de todos modos no hay otro medio. Tú tranquila, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados.

—No contaba con su astucia, comandante. De todos modos tenga cuidado.

El chico le sonrió a su amiga y le hizo una señal a los demás soldados. Entraron con las armas y las linternas en alto buscando los interruptores del estadio. Uno de ellos se dirigió a unas escaleras, pero se escuchó un ruido sordo y cayó.

—¿Qué pasó?

Akane Miura se agachó y observó al tipo.

—Tranquilizante de animales!

—Demonios, preparen sus armas —gritó Satoshi. —Reaccionaron antes de lo esperado!

Otros dos disparos y otros dos soldados caídos. Satoshi se dirigió a la fuente de los disparos acompañado de otros compañeros, pero ellos cayeron también. Iluminó el rostro del tirador.

—Nee-chan.

—Satoshi, ¿es que nunca dejarás de hacer el idiota? ¿Te das cuenta que ya llamé a las fuerzas del orden?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él levantando su arma. —Recuerda que tú sólo tienes esos ridículos dardos tranquilizantes y nosotros balas. Y yo soy muy buen tirador.

—Yo sé, yo fui la que te enseñó a disparar, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Ritsu manteniendo firme su arma. Estaba en una posición estratégica, contra una pared para que nadie pudiera acercársele por detrás y Satoshi lo sabía.

—Repito: ¿qué haces aquí? Dímelo o…

—¿Te atreverías?

Gruñó.

—¿Lo harías tú?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Dímelo primero. —él iba a replicar, pero Ritsu lo calmó. —Mira viejo, me superan en número. Vamos hermanito, ¿por favor?

—Bien, vamos a convertirlo en nuestra base nueva, ¿sí? Nuestra próxima jugada no le va a gustar a tu ama y lo mejor será tener un lugar a dónde huir.

—Ya veo. ¿Te volviste loco o qué, Satoshi? Mira, eso que estés tan enamorado de Mio me es tierno; hasta gracioso, sin ánimo de ofender. —El comandante apretó más la pistola. —Pero hay algo que te dejé muy claro cuando éramos niños: no te metas con MIS cosas.

—¿Estás diciendo que Mio-san es una cosa? —dijo el chico enojado.

—No, ya te dije qué me parecía tu juvenil por ella. Me refiero a esto —dijo ella alargando una mano hacia los fusibles y encendiendo las luces del gran estadio.

Todos los rebeldes quedaron boquiabiertos. Una gigantesca estatua de Ritsu tocando batería estaba en una de las paredes y en el suelo había un gigantesco mosaico que representaba la misma imagen de la estatua.

—El estadio, Satoshi, el estadio. Yui me lo regaló en navidad. Ahora el Nippon Budokan es el Ricchan Budokan.

Por la cara del chico, era obvio que esa no la vio venir.

—A Mio le regaló el terreno donde se hace el Natsu-Hesu Rock Festival. Las dos casi nos desmayamos con el regalo. Yui estará loca y todo pero tienes que admitir que es muy generosa con sus regalos. A sus padres creo que les regaló ese templo dorado de Kyoto.

—No es gracioso. Ella está abusando de su poder.

—Eso es lo que hacen los dictadores, ¿no? Pero tiene sus cosas buenas; digo, no le gusta la violencia y por eso tenemos unas lindas armas que tiran dardos en vez de sus mortales balas. ¿Sabes? Estaba leyendo que sólo ustedes, los rebeldes siguen siendo así de incivilizados usando esas cosas y todo.

El chico no sabía qué pretendía su hermana, pero ya lo estaba fastidiando de veras.

Sokabe recibió una llamada. Estaba en su despacho militar, en las afueras de Tokio, un poco alejado del palacio de su dueña y señora y ahí recibía las misiones más importantes.

* * *

><p>—Aquí Sokabe.<p>

—Aquí Tainaka. Tenemos movimiento rebelde en el estadio Ricchan Budokan. Todo indica que quieren apropiarse del edificio.

—¿Qué hay de Tainaka-kun? Tu hermanito, digo...

—Está entre los rebeldes que toman el edificio. Espero instrucciones.

—Ya conoces las órdenes. Él es de Yui-sama; aún así voy en seguida.

—Arigatou.

—Iie. Todo por nuestra dueña y señora.

* * *

><p>Entonces sonaron las sirenas de policía y escuchó cargarse cientos de rifles a la vez.<p>

—Estabas ganando tiempo!

—Igual que tú. —El chico trató de poner cara de extrañeza. —No finjas hermanito, te conozco desde que naciste y sé que estás detrás de algo mucho más grande que mi regalo de navidad.

—Eres demasiado lista —dijo Akane Miura apareciendo por detrás con su arma lista.

—Citando al grandioso V, tú sólo tienes balas y la esperanza en que ya no esté en pie cuando las hayas disparado todas —dijo Ritsu con una risita.

—Sólo tengo un tiro, pero lo pondré donde más te duele —respondió Miura disparando contra una sombra que se movía furtivamente por los asientos.

Ritsu soltó su arma y se puso pálida como el papel al ver que la sombra se agachaba agarrándose el vientre.

—Mio… MIO! —gritó y salió corriendo hacia donde había caído el cuerpo.

Satoshi se quedó pálido por unos instantes y miró horrorizado a Akane. La chica no entendía por qué su comandante estaba tan conmocionado, pero fue tras él en cuanto vio que iba detrás de su hermana. El chico se agachó y notó que Ritsu ya había improvisado un torniquete con las mangas de su chaqueta.

Sonaron las sirenas de policía y el rumor de helicópteros militares sobrevolando el lugar.

—Mio, Mio, te pondrás bien, ya llegó la policía.

—Ritsu, Ritsu, ayúdame Ritsu…

Los policías llegaron y se llevaron a Mio a una ambulancia dejando solos a los dos rebeldes y a la castaña. Ella soltó un grito de furia y antes que los otros reaccionaran, golpeó a Akane y le quitó su arma. Trató de defenderse; pero Ritsu tenía más tiempo recibiendo entrenamiento militar y la chica quedó inconsciente. Durante toda la pelea Satoshi no movió ni un músculo.

—Que horrible. Por mi culpa han herido a Mio-san, todo por este estúpido plan —murmuraba completamente en shock. Reaccionó cuando sintió el frío acero del arma de Akane en su frente.

—Tú: hago lo imposible por evitar que te metas en problemas y de pronto se te ocurre fastidiar a Yui; y no sólo fastidiarla normalmente, sino metiéndote con Ui y arruinando un divertidísimo juego donde no tenías nada que perder. Pero no, el muy idiota sigue enganchado de un amorío adolescente y prefiere aferrarse a la ilusión y soñar con una chica que no puede tener porque es lesbiana y de paso, la novia de su hermana mayor. Eres un imbécil y de paso, arrastras a otros idiotas en tu remolino de perdición.

—Nee-chan…

—Yui te quiere solo para ella y te aseguro que será bonito. Oh, sí, le pediré a mi amiga asientos de primera fila. Llévate a esta idiota, que estando contigo nada le pasará hasta el regreso de Yui. Aléjala de mi vista.

—Onee-chan, ella no sabía lo que hacía, Onee-chan…

Ritsu disparó al aire y Satoshi retrocedió asustado. Él tenía un arma también, pero los ojos de su hermana mostraban una furia asesina que estaba por explotar de un momento a otro. Él quería seguir insistiendo; pero un segundo disparo, ésta vez pasando junto a él, lo hizo pensárselo mejor y tomó a Akane Miura en brazos y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Como se lo imaginó, las fuerzas del orden reaccionaron al verlo, pero decidieron dejarlo en paz. Las órdenes eran no capturarlo hasta la llegada de la dueña y señora para entregárselo en perfectas condiciones. El chico se perdió en medio de la ciudad y desapareció. Siguió corriendo un buen rato, hasta que sonó su celular.

—Aquí Tainaka.

—Aquí Akiyama. La misión fue un éxito, logramos robar el itinerario del regreso de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama del despacho de Sokabe; en cuanto regrese de su luna de miel, estaremos listas para capturar a esas dos. Espero más instrucciones.

—Estamos bien, —respondió Satoshi pensando en cómo encarar a Rio cuando le dijera que su hija fue herida de gravedad. —Estamos bien, Akane y yo fuimos rodeados junto con el resto de la tropa. Sólo nosotros no fuimos capturados.

—Entendido. Akiyama, fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno... quería darle una escena heroica a Ritsu para dar a entender que no sólo es experta en espionaje, sino también sabe pelear si le corresponde. Gracias a Metalic-san que me dio la idea de un mundo sin violencia (o no demasiada). BUeno, a ver qué les parece y espero sus reviews.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**LUNGA VITA AI NOSTRI PROPITARI YUI-SAMA E AZUNYAN-SAMA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El regreso de las dueñas y señoras<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

Era un espectáculo impresionante: el ver cómo cinco enormes jets aterrizaban en perfecta sincronía como si estuvieran haciendo un espectáculo aéreo, pero no era nada de eso.

En el centro de la formación, estaba el jet más grande: una hermosa máquina diseñada para darle los mejores lujos y comodidades a sus ocupantes. Estaba pintado de color rosa chillón, pero no destacaba mucho en el resto de la formación. Los otros cuatro, que lo rodeaban por todos lados estaban pintados como una guitarra Les Paul Cherri; pero el color era lo de menos. A simple vista podía verse que esos jets eran las mejores máquinas de combate del mundo y cualquier acercamiento no autorizado al jet privado de la dueña y señora, terminaría en tragedia.

El vigía bajó sus binoculares y sacó su radio portátil.

—Han aterrizado. Repito, han aterrizado.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la línea, Satoshi cortó la comunicación y miró a Akane muy serio. Ella asintió y se montó al vehículo blindado seguido de un pequeño grupo de soldados. El comandante estaba muy molesto desde su última misión, por lo que la chica haría lo posible para ganarse su confianza de nuevo; en este caso, la parte más peligrosa de la misión.<p>

Rio miró a Satoshi y el chico cargó un revólver para luego meterse a otro vehículo militar. Emina Kotobuki dirigía el grupo de apoyo. Ésta sería una victoria clave para la Resistencia y por eso todo el plan debía ser a prueba de errores.

Antes de salir, el muchacho dio un rodeo para apreciar su base un poco mejor.

—De veras que voy a extrañar el edificio. No puedo creer que alguien pueda encariñarse así con las cosas. Y con mis tíos también; fueron tan amables en recogerme a pesar de ser el más buscado. Voy a extrañarlos como no tienen idea. Rio-san, ¿extrañará vivir con los Nakano?

—Un poco, pero sabíamos que tendríamos que irnos desde que dejó de ser un juego. No podemos dejar que inocentes corran peligro por culpa nuestra.

—Ellos aún no saben que no volveré, ni mis padres tampoco. Ojalá que todos se encuentren bien —suspiró el chico con melancolía.

La mujer y el muchacho conducieron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta el punto donde debían de estar y se prepararon para el próximo asalto; no tenían mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban esperando en la sala del aeropuerto con alegría y despreocupación. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que habían dado de alta a Mio del hospital y casi se recuperaba por completo; Ritsu la ayudaba en todo, era tierno. Mugi y Sawako discutían sus "intimidades" o la falta de las mismas; y Sumire tenía grandes problemas por seguir en personaje. Al parecer esas dos eran una pareja demasiado activa. Por último Ui suspiraba de satisfacción y susurraba "Onee-chan"; la chica estaba así desde la boda y la pobre Jun era la encargada de aguantarla.<p>

Nodoka también estaba ahí, pero sólo leía. Su novia estaba ocupada en los asuntos de seguridad.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Sokabe a las capitanas.

—Todo en orden. Llevamos revisando todo el aeropuerto de arriba abajo desde las diez de la mañana y no ni hay rastro de actividad de la resistencia —dijo Chikane.

—Igualmente, nuestras patrulleras encargadas de vigilar el cuartel dicen que no hay movimientos anormales —añadió Himeko impasible.

La comandante asintió suavemente complacida y se sentó junto a Nodoka a esperar a Yui.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. La chica al verlas, corrió alegremente a abrazar a sus amigas. Azusa iba atrás algo cansada por el viaje.

—MINNA! Oh, chicas, toda Europa es maravillosa! Tan genial! No puedo creer que un país tan lindo sea mío, todo mío; bueno, nuestro —dijo abrazando a Azusa notando que ya había llegado.

—Yui, es un continente, un continente. Jeez! Cálmate un poco de vez en cuando, ¿sí?

Yui besó a su esposa y sonrió divertida.

—¿Y tú que te cuentas Azusa?

—Pues todo estuvo bastante bien, todos se mostraron muy amables.

—Sí claro, porque no quieren que los encarcelen o algo —dijo Ritsu desganada.

Azusa bajó la mirada incómoda. Una Nyan al notarlo, se le acercó a Ritsu por detrás amenazadoramente, pero fue detenida por una mirada de advertencia de Yui. La chica retrocedió asustada y volvió a su posición inicial. Azusa contempló la escena sin saber qué cara poner.

—Azusa, debes tener más cuidado en cómo reaccionas. Recuerda que ahora tú también eres nuestra dueña y señora —le recordó Mugi con dulzura. La pelinegra asintió y mejor olvidó el asunto.

—Y bueno, nuestro transporte espera —dijo Mugi con una reverecia.

—Siempre tan atenta Mugi-chan, por eso me encanta que me ayudes! —dijo Yui comenzando a caminar.

Todas juntas fueron hacia la limusina que las esperaba afuera. Ritsu volteó y le dio un gran ataque de risa al ver a varias Nyans con montones de maletas completamente llenas. Las chicas gruñeron, haciendo que la baterista se riera más fuerte. Ritsu era la única capaz de reírse en cara de las Nyans de esa forma tan descarada y no temer a las consecuencias. Mio la miró muy seria, pero mejor no dijo nada y se subió al vehículo. Le dolió un poco su herida, pero ya estaba mejorando.

El vehículo comenzó a andar poco después que una pareja de Nyans dejaran una maleta dentro.

—¿Y qué llevan ahí?

—Bueno, sé que era una luna de miel pero no me pude resistir a traer unos cuantos Omiage —rió Yui divertida.

Azusa puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro disfrutando de la reacción de su esposa.

—Síp, miren! —dijo sacando una figurita de Ritsu vestida de romana.

—¿Yui, y esto?

—Es divertido, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son mis amigas y mis colaboradoras, por eso en Roma se les ocurrió hacer de éstas —dijo sacando otra figurita, esta vez de Mio.

Esta vez ni Mio pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Todas agarren su figurita —dijo Yui sacándolas todas de la maleta.

Las figuritas de Mio, Nodoka, Ritsu, Mugi, Jun y Ui eran más o menos parecidas: vestidas como nobles romanas. Pero las de Azusa y Yui estaban vestidas de emperador romano y claro; Sokabe como legionario. Otro detalle que ocasionó una risotada general (o de todas menos Sokabe, la que bufó desganada).

—Y bueno, si quieren algo más normal —dijo Azusa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —, les trajimos ropa de las mejores boutiques de Francia, pero están en otra maleta. En cuanto lleguemos, los sirvientes desempacarán todo y podremos seguir.

—Vaya, gracias.

Siguieron así un rato.  
>A Azusa se le ocurrió ver por la ventana y vio claramente cómo cuatro jeeps militares, manejados por sus respectivas Nyans, escoltaban a la limusina en una formación muy parecida a la de los jets. Era un espectáculo intimidante, pero al menos ya se había acostumbrado a viajar de esa forma.<p>

Siguieron un camino sin problemas, hasta que se adentraron en la ciudad. Todo parecía ir bien y Yui dio la sugerencia de ir a comprar helado. Todas accedieron pero… un jeep militar, pero pintado de los colores convencionales, no Gitah, salió de la nada interrumpiendo el paso de los vehículos. Mio, Ui, Jun, Nodoka, Azusa y Sawako gritaron asustadas y se agacharon sobre sus asientos. Yui miró a Sokabe, Ritsu y Mugi; las que asintieron. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de las cuatro.  
>A una señal de la dictadora, las otras tres sacaron sus respectivas pistolas y las cargaron. La única que tenía balas de verdad era Sokabe, únicamente las Nyans eran las que usaban los dardos tranquilizantes.<br>El vehículo enemigo golpeó al que encabezaba la comitiva, en donde iban Chikane y Himeko, haciéndolo perder el control por momentos, luego se estabilizó. La conductora cedió el volante al copiloto y comenzó a disparar. Las balas no hacían nada en el vidrio blindado de la limusina, pero eran suficientes para irritar a las enemigas. Y más Ritsu cuando reconoció a Akane Miura. Iba a bajar el vidrio, pero Mugi la detuvo.

—Ricchan, no. Puede que vuelvan a herir a Mio-chan.

La castaña gruñó y sólo mantuvo lista su arma. Los otros vehículos militares disparaban contra el vehículo rebelde, pero atentos a que aparecieran más. Justo como lo pensaba, al poco rato se unió el resto del equipo de Akane, un grupo considerable de autos desde los que los rebeldes disparaban contra el vehículo de la dueña y señora. Los jeeps hacían lo posible por proteger la limusina, pero era algo realmente difícil. Finalmente una de las balas rebeldes hizo que el que cubría el flanco izquierdo perdiera el control y se estrellara contra el jeep trasero. Sólo quedaban dos jeeps protegiendo la limusina. Sokabe sacó su radio portátil.

—Aquí comandante en jefe Sokabe Megumi, envíen más protección. Repito: más protección.

Se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas de policía y helicópteros.

* * *

><p>—Satoshi-kun, es hora de tu movimiento —dijo Akane Miura por su radio portátil.<p>

_—Entendido. Tainaka fuera._

De un callejón, un segundo grupo de vehículos rebeldes interceptó la limusina y trataron de descontrolarla, los vehículos militares de Yui no eran suficientes, pero la policía no tardaría en dar su apoyo. Todo indicaba que pararían la limusina, pero repentinamente cambiaron de objetivo y comenzaron a atacar el vehículo militar que cubría el frente. La conductora, Chikane, perdió el control y se estrelló contra un poste. La limusina y el otro jeep pasaron de largo; los tardaron un rato en darse cuenta que la Resistencia ya no los seguía.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

* * *

><p>Las dos capitanas y su equipo bajaron del jeep y comenzaron a disparar contra los Rebeldes tratando de retrasarlos, pero las superaban en número y en poco tiempo, se vieron rodeadas.<p>

—Tenou Izumi, Kyao Ruto, bajen sus armas. Están rodeadas. A partir de ahora, considérense prisioneras de la Resistencia.

Las chicas apretaron con fuerza sus armas, pero las bajaron y obedecieron las instrucciones de Satoshi.

—Brillante estrategia, debo admitirlo.

—Tú lo has dicho, amor. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora nada.

Las dos se dejaron conducir por los soldados de la Resistencia, pero antes se encargaron del resto de Nyans.

Mientras, a las capitanas les vendaron los ojos y fueron introducidas al auto. Para mayor seguridad, les dispararon con sus propios tranquilizantes de animales.

—Bueno, lo logramos —dijo Akane sin podérselo tragar.

—Sí, lo logramos —convino Emina, también muy exhaltada. —Ahora larguémonos antes que nos descubran.

Todos asintieron y abandonaron sus vehículos, para ir a los otros que tenían preparados para huir. Tal como imaginaban, la policía le dio prioridad al regreso de Yui y apenas si prestó atención a que no estaban las capitanas Nyan Patrol. La distracción fue todo un éxito.

* * *

><p>Yui se sentó en su sillón muy satisfecha, mientras dejaba que Mugi y Sokabe se encargaran demás asuntos. Por órdenes de Mugi, les pasaron un té relajante para ayudar a dormir a todas. Pero ella y su comandante no tenían tiempo de dormir. Yui iba a darle un sorbo a su té, pero notó que sus dos amigas se quedaron blancas y luego rojas de la furia mientras hablaban por sus radios portátiles.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yui-sama, nuestras cámaras captaron la captura de las capitanas Chikane y Himeko; después de eso, fueron cegadas por Tainaka-kun en persona. Esperamos instrucciones.

Yui se quedó tranquila y le dio un sorbo a su té aparentemente en paz, pero la atmósfera se hizo pesada de pronto. Mugi y Sokabe estaban firmes listas para recibir la tormenta, pero Yui se calmó un poco al ver a la rubia.

—Sumire-chan, aguantar esto no es parte de tu misión. Puedes ir con Nao-chan si quieres.

La rubia lo agradeció y salió de la salita a toda velocidad. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la atmósfera volvió a ponerse pesada. Sokabe estaba lista para recibir sus órdenes.

—¿Qué hago ahora, Yui-sama? —preguntó tratando de permanecer calmada y controlando su voz para que no temblara.

—Busque y destruya, Sokabe-senpai. Busque y destruya. Busque a todos los rebeldes donde quiera que estén y que las Nyans se encarguen.

La comandante se cuadró y salió de la sala. Una vez calmada, Yui se dirigió a su habitación y se acomodó junto a Azusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien; damas y caballeros: otro punto para la Resistencia. La venganza de Yui será terrible, oh sí! Y bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado. Nos acercamos al desenlace, pero no sufran; el 27 de noviembre queda muy lejos aún. Y... bueno, chao; nos leemos!<strong>

**LONGA VIDA A NOSSOS PROPRIÉTARIAS, YUI-SAMA Y AZUSA-SAMA!**

**(Portugués, se supone. Quejas al traductor de Google, ¿sí?) **


	21. Chapter 21

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El interrogatorio de Satoshi y el castigo de Kyoko<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

Kyoko levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió y entraron Sokabe y Mugi, o más bien Sumire.

—Saito-san, señorita comandante, ¿a qué debo este gran honor? —dijo retadora.

El poco tiempo que había estado encerrada, había llorado lo que tenía que llorar y ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final, no como su compañera de celda que había perdido voluntad de seguir luchando; lo que era preocupante porque era de las personas más fuertes que Kyoko conocía.

—Kyoko-san, gomen, pero tenemos la orden de castigarla —dijo Sumire con timidez.

—No tienes por qué justificarte, Saito —regañó Sokabe. —Y se supone que eres Kotobuki-sama.

—Hái…

—Bueno, Yui-sama está furiosa. Está segura que le hiciste llegar al mocoso la identidad de nuestras capitanas Nyan más fieles y... bueno! comprenderás que está furiosa.

—¿Acaso la Resistencia capturó a sus preciadas capitanas? Omedeto, Satoshi.

La comandante movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo perversamente.

—¿Te has preguntado cómo logramos quebrar su espíritu? —preguntó señalando a la otra chica.

Kyoko palideció. Y la otra le puso un vestido sobre la cama.

—Vístete. El siguiente acto es de etiqueta y no querrá hacerla enojar más de lo que ya está.

Kyoko cruzó los brazos. Sokabe sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente después, vinieron cuatro Nyans. Dos inmovilizaron a la prisionera y las otras dos comenzaron a desvestirla.

—Matte! Está bien, voy a vestirme sola. DÉJENME, ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!

—Gomen, gomen demo tu oportunidad de vestirte sola ya pasó. Esto es muy divertido y no es un espectáculo muy común.

La otra chica sólo se arrinconó recordando su experiencia. Finalmente las patrulleras terminaron de vestirla y comenzaron a peinarla y a maquillarla. Una vez acabaron, se retiraron con una reverencia hacia la comandante.

—¿Cuál es la idea?

—Una fiesta de té. Vamos, te escoltaré al salón.

Kyoko Comenzó a seguir a la comandante. Finalmente llegaron a un saloncito decorado con fuentes con forma de teteras que brotaban agua sobre pequeñas tazas, alguna que otra escultura con forma de pastel, etc.

—¿Y cómo una fiesta de té es un escarmiento?

—No sé, pero mejor me voy.

—Espera, no entiendo nada, ¿qué diablos planeas, demente?

La comandante salió por la puerta por la que entró y la cerró con llave. Después de un rato la puerta principal se abrió y salió Yui lista para tomar el té con unos pastelillos recién hechos. Kyoko tragó saliva, esto no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, señorita Tenou Izumi, dígame todo lo que sabe sobre Yui-sama —comenzó Satoshi con los brazos cruzados.<p>

La chica lo miró con ojos retadores y agitó su cabello dramáticamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Seguro tratas de confundirme, oh, miembro del Orochi. Pero entre Himeko y yo despertaremos a Ame no Murakami y terminará su reino del terror.

—¿Qué? Si el que trata de acabar con un reino del terror soy yo.

—No me engañas. Ah, ya veo. Eres Oogami Souma. Mira Souma-kun, cierto que quieres proteger a Himeko pero en el fondo también eres del Orochi y al final lucharás del lado del mal.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—No me gustan esa clase de cosas, ¿por quién me tomas, Oogami Souma? Soy la heredera de la familia Himemiya, mis modales me impiden rebajarme a hacer bromas tontas.

Satoshi apretó los puños conteniéndose las ganas de golpear a la chica. Entonces se escuchó un llanto en la otra habitación.

—Chikane-chan! Yo creo en ti! Es mentira que ella vendió su corazón al Oorochi! Nada de lo que hagan me convencerá de lo contrario! Oh, Chikane-chan.

—HIMEKO!

—CHIKANE-CHAN!

Satoshi gruñó cansado y salió de la habitación hecho una furia. De la otra habitación salió Emina gruñendo también.

—Demonios, ¿a qué juegan?

—A Kannazuki no miko. Una serie que le gusta mucho a mi hermanita.

—¿Qué?

—Es bastante simple la verdad, —dijo una Nyan desertora subiendo por las escaleras. —Nuestras capitanas tienen un método muy interesante para que no les saquen información si las capturan.

—¿Cuál?

—¿No lo han notado? Pues mantenerse en personaje! Si siguen preguntando, sólo obtendrán que les cuenten la trama de Kannazuki no miko de pies a cabeza desde el punto de vista de los personajes.

—Que infantil.

—Pero efectivo. Las capitanas Shizuma y Nagisa solían contarnos que durante ese entrenamiento, la propia Kotobuki-sama utilizaba las drogas más potentes y los métodos de interrogatorio más brutales que hay y ellas debían seguir en personaje. ¿Realmente creen que usan esos cosplays porque sí?

—¿Y no las mataron entrenándolas?

—No, porque sabían que si eran capturadas, las necesitaríamos con vida.

—Maldita seas Tsumugi —dijo la otra Kotobuki apretando el puño.

—Bueno, enciérrenlas y ya pensaremos en algo.

Asintió y sacaron a las capitanas Nyan de la "sala de interrogatorios" que no era más que una habitación de la casa de verano que habían ocupado para su cuartel oculto. En el pasillo, las prisioneras se sonrieron y se guiñaron un ojo, cosa que irritó al comandante. El muchacho salió a la playa y se puso a observar el mar tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Akane Miura salió de la casa muy apurada.

—Satoshi-kun!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de los que quedaron rezagados en Dulcípolis y…

—Tokyo, Tokyo por el amor de dios.

—Como sea comandante, los refugiados no podrán llegar. Parece que Cabeza-Hueca-Sama autorizó el uso de fuego letal y, están sacando a todos de sus escondites y llevándolos al estadio Ricchan Budokan…

—Nippon Budokan.

—BASTA! Yui-sama quiere usarlos para dar el ejemplo. Está furiosa y , y…

—Ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, si no nos organizamos bien o logramos sacarle algo de información a ese par de actrices, terminaremos en la misma situación.

Rio asintió silenciosa, Akane miró hacia el suelo y asintió también.

—No se pongan así, las grandes victorias requieren grandes sacrificios.

—Es verdad —apoyó Emina. —Además piensen —dijo mientras se dibujaba una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro. —Si está actuando así es porque está desesperada. Le dimos y le dimos duro.

Todos sonrieron de repente mucho más animados. Emina se alejó de ahí hacia el mar aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, ahora un poco más siniestra.

—El juego hace tiempo que dejó de serlo y casi podemos oler la victoria. Las cosas no van muy bien, pero estoy segura que al final nuestra victoria será definitiva.

Rió más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Sokabe tocó la puerta con precaución.<p>

—¿Se puede?

Dos Nyans abrieron la puerta y arrastraron fuera lo que quedaba de Kyoko, que caminaba como zombi después de la pequeña fiesta de té. La comandante tragó saliva y entró al salón.

—Sokabe-senpai, ¿pasó algo?

—Hái. hemos aniquilado todo lo que quedó de la Resistencia en Dulcípolis y pueblos aledaños. Aún buscamos su base principal, pero hemos detenido a más de 1000 soldados sólo en Japón y si contamos el resto del mundo son más de cinco millones; desgraciadamente la mayoría son grupos pequeños que nada tienen de peligroso como el de Tainaka. Aún así estamos seguras que los 1000 primeros son del grupo de Tainaka y pronto los trataremos como se merecen.

—Buéh! Satoshi es inteligente, no van a sacarles nada —dijo Ritsu descaradamente mientras entraba detrás de la comandante.

La comandante iba a decir algo pero Yui le puso la mano en el hombro con amabilidad.

—Ricchan tiene razón, Sokabe-senpai. Tainaka-kun es un gran compañero de juegos porque él sí sabe jugar.

—Hái, demo nuestro deber como la fuerza de Yui-sama es tratar hasta el final —dijo Sokabe firmemente.

—No se peleen —dijo Yui con dulzura. —Sokabe-senpai, es cierto que tienen que tratar hasta el final, pero ahora no hay por qué. Mugi-chan también sabe jugar muy bien y sólo tenemos que esperar a que haga su parte; y así Tainaka-kun estará igual que esas dos prisioneras. Es tan divertido ver cómo pierden las ganas de seguir peleando. —Sokabe y Ritsu se estremecieron, pero Yui clavó sus ojos en Ritsu. —Daijobu Ricchan, no se me ha olvidado lo que me pediste. Tú estarás presente cuando le pase a Satoshi-kun, por eso no te preocupes.

—Eto… arigatou. Y bueno, creo que Mio me espera.

—Y a mí Nodoka, vámonos juntas Tainaka-sama.

Las dos salieron del salón cerrando la puerta con suavidad, pero luego se apresuraron para alejarse de ahí.

—¿De veras quieres ver eso?

—Me encontré a la comitiva que llevaba a la prisionera a la salida, y me lo estoy pensando de veras.

—Terminará con un trauma de por vida.

—Mmh…

Las dos siguieron su camino sin decirse nada más.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la celda se abrió y las Nyans se prepararon para su juego de Kannazuki no Miko una vez más. La persona que entró sonrió complacida.<p>

—Felicitaciones, mi arduo trabajo funcionó. Tengo entendido que los pobres soldaditos de Tainaka-kun se dieron por vencidos en muy poco tiempo.

—Kotobuki-sama!

—No tan fuerte Chikane-chan. ¿Quieres echarlo todo a perder?

—Gomen…

—¿Por qué está aquí, Kotobuki-sama? ¿No debería estar con…?

—Vine a traerles sus nuevas instrucciones, vi la oportunidad y creo que es el momento. Aquí tienen —dijo extendiéndoles una hoja.

Las prisioneras la tomaron, la leyeron, la memorizaron y al final se la comieron.

—Así me gusta. Da gusto ver cómo funciona la gran armada de Yui-sama.

Las dos asintieron y Mugi se alejó despacio de ahí. No podía permitirse fallar, no ahora que cualquier movimiento en falso por parte de cualquiera de los bandos decidiría el curso de las cosas. El juego final estaba por llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he aquí otro cap con un pequeño ejemplo del castigo que les toca a todos aquellos que se atreven a desafiar a la dueña y señora. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo y bueno... espero que me dejen sus reivews. <strong>

**SAOL FADA A YUI-SAMA AGUS AZUNYAN-SAMA**

**Se supone Irlandés. Si alguien conoce el idioma, cualquier queja al traductor de Google.**


	22. Chapter 22

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El miedo de Nodoka<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Nodoka y la hizo voltear violentamente.

—¿Pero qué?

La misma mano que la tomó del hombro, la de la capitana Nagisa de las Nyan Patrol, la levantó del cuello de su blusa; mientras la capitana Shizuma le llevaba los brazos a la espalda y la esposaba. Con su entrenamiento de la Resistencia, Nodoka pensaba golpearlas a las dos y luego correr, pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de Nyans que le apuntaban con sus rifles. No sus rifles especiales que disparaban dardos tranquilizantes, sino verdaderos rifles de asalto como los que utilizaban los militares.

—¿Qué hacen? Soy la mejor amiga de la dueña y señora además de la novia de la comandante y…

—Y además una asquerosa rebelde —dijo Nagisa con desprecio.

—Una rebelde que no ha podido hacer nada los últimos meses porque ha estado más que vigilada, pero en los primeros días se dedicó a pasarle información valiosa a Tainaka-kun. Una rebelde que durante nuestros primeros enfrentamientos con la Resistencia me hirió en la pierna con un tiro bastante malo —añadió Shizuma.

—Oigan, yo…

—Tenemos órdenes de encargarnos de todos los rebeldes escondidos en todos los rincones, no importa quién sea. Vámonos! —ordenó Nagisa.

Ambas capitanas llevaban a Nodoka de un brazo cada una y la arrastraron fuera de su oficina, donde organizaba los papeles de Yui. Nodoka bajó la cabeza y se dejó arrastrar por los largos pasillos del palacio de su amiga.

—Oigan, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? —sonó una voz dulce y melosa, pero cargada de una especie de energía llena de furia y maldad.

Todas se quedaron congeladas y voltearon esperando el regaño de Yui. No era Yui, era Azusa.

—¿Qué hacen con Manabe-san? —repitió Azusa con el mismo tono.

—Cumplimos órdenes de Yui-sama —respondieron las capitanas al unísono después de un corto titubeo. —Tenemos que llevarnos a todos los rebeldes y…

—Suéltenla —ordenó Azusa en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Las patrulleras soltaron a Nodoka, les hicieron una reverencia a ambas y luego se alejaron con paso decidido.

—¿Estás bien, Manabe-san?

—Mmh… —respondió la aludida arreglándose las gafas. —En realidad me llevo muy bien con ellas dos, por eso les pedí que me ayudaran con esa pequeña actuación. Son muy buenas actrices en verdad, en este momento eran aterradoras pero en realidad son muy divertidas si llegas a conocerlas.

—¿Actuación?

—¿Podemos hablar en los jardines?

Azusa se rascó la cabeza algo confundida, pero asintió y siguió a Nodoka hacia una pequeña banca que había por ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Manabe-senpai?

—Me preocupas un poco Nakano… no, Hirasawa-san…

—Azusa está bien.

—Bien, Azusa-san, me preocupas un poco; o bastante más bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Todo lo de antes fue actuado excepto la parte en que las hiciste temblar y obedecerte al mejor estilo de Yui. No sé qué demonios tenga ella adentro, pero me asusta. Y me asusta más ahora que veo que es contagioso.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás convirtiendo en ella, pero no eres la única. Tainaka-san también comenzó a volverse… digamos que malvada cuando comenzó esta locura del mundo yuri, y Kotobuki no digamos. Incluso Sokabe, es cierto que le tengo cariño, pero en cierto punto me asusta un poco el hecho que mientras más cercanas somos a Yui, nos contagia esta especie de maldad que tiene adentro.

Azusa iba a decir algo, pero bajó la cabeza recordando y repasando todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento; y se dio cuenta que Nodoka tenía razón. Las únicas que no se habían contagiado de esta especie de "maldad" eran Ui y las que se unieron a la Resistencia, pero las aliadas de Yui eran definitivamente perversas; y ahora que cambió por completo de bando Azusa también se estaba volviendo malvada sin que se diera cuenta. Esto no estaba bien… pero hasta cierto punto se sentía bien tener el poder además que amaba a Yui con todo su corazón y sentía que volverse malvada era hasta cierto punto una forma de estar más cerca sin sentirse aterrada.

—Este lado de Yui, sólo lo vi una vez y realmente me sentí perturbada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Imagino que te contaron que antes que te unieras al club, el consejo estudiantil amenazaba con cancelarlo.

—Sí…

—Hubo una segunda vez después de esa. A pesar que te habías unido, el club seguía prácticamente inactivo por lo que otra vez el consejo decidió cancelarlo. Pero como la primera vez que fui al club a dar la noticia todas se volvieron algo… digamos que terminó en sus típicas payasadas, así que se lo conté personalmente a Yui con la esperanza que pasara el mensaje. —Nodoka suspiró y Azusa se acomodó más en la banca y se acercó queriendo escuchar más. —Yui no lo tomó nada bien. Ella… su mirada cambió, fue la primera vez que vi su expresión dulce y decidida, pero a la vez llena de maldad. Me dieron escalofríos, pero al momento cambió, por lo que creí que fue una ilusión. Al día siguiente ella interrumpió una junta del consejo pidiendo hablar con la presidenta a solas. Quisimos protestar, pero la presidenta era una persona muy amable y nos dijo que estaba bien, que saliéramos —Nodoka se calló y apretó los puños.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—En ese año, la presidenta era Ayaka Miura, una chica brillante; ella tenía una hermana pequeña que iba al club de jazz, era Akane Miura, quien parece ser una de las soldados más valiosas del comandante. Pero regresando a la historia… todas salimos y esperamos. Hablaban en voz baja, no podíamos oír lo que decían; pero bueno, tampoco nos interesaba tanto. Lo único que sabíamos era que el club sería cancelado y ahí acabaría el asunto. Pero no fue así, después de esa charla o lo que sea que fue, ella salió de la sala del consejo blanca como la cera y dijo "El club de música se queda". Miré a Yui buscando explicación y me topé con la misma mirada del día anterior. Fue la primera vez que la vi así y recé con todas mis fuerzas que no volviera a verla de esa forma, por eso cuando me hice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no volví a meterme con el club de música. Por suerte ustedes comenzaron a salir poco después y con el tiempo olvidé esa traumática experiencia; pero las hermanas Miura se transfirieron a otra escuela a petición de la hermana mayor, parece que Yui la seguía hasta en sus pesadillas.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando estaba cerca de ti, ella parecía mantener dormido ese peligroso lado oscuro, por eso fue un verdadero alivio cuando me contó que estaban saliendo.

Azusa bajó la cabeza.

—Tenía la esperanza que al estar contigo, ese lado oscuro durmiera para siempre. Pero no, parece que al contrario de mis esperanzas, ahora tú también tienes un lado oscuro que sale de cuando en cuando.

—Manabe-senpai…

—Reflexiónalo, Azusa. Con tu permiso —dijo haciendo una reverencia, —me retiro. Les tengo que compensar el susto a las Nyan. Nos vemos.

Azusa miró a Nodoka alejarse y se sentó en la banca a reflexionar.

* * *

><p>Akane observaba la escena algo aburrida y fastidiada.<p>

—Mio-san —susurró Satoshi mientras sacaba la pistola y comenzaba a destrozar blancos Ritsu.

La chica de cabello entre rosa y castaño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le dio un par de tiros a un blanco Yui para después irse.

—Akane-san, no hemos terminado el entrenamiento.

—No es necesario, creo que ya vi suficiente. Y no es por nada comandante, pero yo también tengo una hermana mayor y en verdad que le tengo aprecio y no me parece muy bien ver a un hermano destrozando simbólicamente a su hermana; si entiende lo que quiero decir. Digo, somos la Resistencia, nuestra meta es acabar con un reino del terror no andar refunfuñando por idioteces.

—Pero ella, ella nos traicionó y de no ser por ella Mio-san y yo…

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Quieres abrir los ojos de una buena vez? Ella no es para ti, nunca lo fue y si quitas a tu hermana del camino sólo lograrás hacerle daño a ella y de paso a ti. Demonios, se supone que tú eres unos meses mayor y yo soy la que te da consejos.

—Ittei… bueno pero…

—¿Sabes? Eres un idiota. Por eso nunca llegamos a nada, porque tus metas son una total pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué?  
>—Una meta debe darnos fuerza para seguir adelante, o eso se supone que debería hacer. Pero tú escogiste una meta que sabes que es imposible y por eso no hay manera que hagas bien tus tonterías. Mientras sigas aferrándote a esa meta que bien sabes que no vas a conseguir nunca, ella nos ganará. Demonios Satoshi, sin un buen liderazgo, no vamos a lograr nada aún con toda la fuerza que tenemos.<p>

Al final la chica destrozó un par de blancos Yui y se fue de ahí.

—¿Pasa algo, comandante? —preguntó Rio.

—Rio-san. Iie… es sólo que…

—¿Sólo que qué?

—Que la verdad duele. —Suspiró. —Reúne a todos, me temo que hay algo importante que debo hacer.

El chico se fue corriendo hacia la casa dejando pensativa a la mujer del cabello negro y los ojos grises.

—¿Qué demonios le dijiste, Miura-san?

Todos los rebeldes estaban reunidos en la enorme sala de la casa de playa más grande de los Kotobuki. Era realmente hermosa, con un muro exterior que daba al mar hecho de vidrio, macetas con pequeñas libreras y todo decorado con fotos de la familia (Emina se encargó de retirar las de su hermanita). Finalmente todos callaron su incesante murmullo cuando entró el comandante.

—Lamento tener que interrumpirlos así en sus entrenamientos, pero hay algo muy importante que necesito decir. Hoy una de sus compañeras me ha hecho ver que hay un error que he estado cometiendo una y otra vez y; bueno, ese error mío es parte de las razones por las que no podemos avanzar nunca. Por eso, a partir de hoy, no soy más su comandante. Ustedes merecen un buen líder que siga metas realistas y que en verdad sean una motivación para seguir adelante. Lo siento.

—¿De qué habla, comandante?

—¿Quién podrá reemplazarlo?

—Comandante…

—Nosotros confiamos en usted comandante.

—Gomen, pero primero tengo que dirigir bien mi vida antes que dirigirlos a ustedes, así que a partir de hoy… Rio-san y Kotobuki-san… la Resistencia está bajo su mando. Incluso yo seguiré sus órdenes, así que…

—Si vas a seguir mis órdenes niñito —comenzó Emina —empezaré con que no aceptaré tu renuncia así como así. Akiyama y yo seremos más bien tus sustitutas, pero hasta que te recuperes de lo que sea que te haya picado esta vez. Una vez listo, volverás a guiarnos, Satoshi.

—Estoy con Kotobuki. Seremos tus sustitutas, no tus reemplazos. Así que recupérate pronto y sigue adelante guiándonos hacia la victoria.

—Resistencia por siempre —concluyó Emina.

El muchacho se cuadró ante sus nuevas comandantes y se fue hacia la playa a seguir entrenando. Notó que no estaba solo.

—Te dije lo que te dije para que reflexionaras, no para hacerte renunciar. Digo; si te pusieras a pensar en una meta nueva, no tendrías por qué renunciar.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, Akane-chan.

—Es realmente muy fácil —respondió la chica acercándose al comandante hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse. Finalmente lo besó.

—¿Akane-san?

—Principalmente lo hice porque tú me gustas Satoshi, pero también lo hice para mostrarte que si logras superar a Mio-san, las probabilidades son infinitas. No te rindas sólo porque debes cambiar tu meta. Sólo escoge una y sigue adelante.

La chica lo dejó solo al final.

—¿Una meta nueva, eh? Parece que no es tan difícil después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje... bueno, he aquí otro cap de este divertido fic; no creí que subiría uno tan rápido pero bueno, la inspiración siempre nos da sorpresas. Igual que siempre espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, Chao; nos leemos! Yey! mi meta 100 reviews! Espero lo consiga.<strong>

**DLHÁ ZIVONTOST A YUI-SAMA A AZUNYAN-SAMA!**

**(Y como siempre, las quejas al traductor de google por favoro?**


	23. Chapter 23

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>La derrota de Chikane y Himeko<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

Emina meditaba acerca de la situación en una hamaca atada a dos palmeras. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que habían capturado a esas dos capitanas y llevadas a aquella casa en la playa, ahora cuartel provisional. Con todo y todo, había tratado por todos los medios humanamente posibles para sacarles información, pero todo era inútil; lo único que conseguía era que le dieran la biografía completa de las protagonistas de Kannazuki no Miko. Además que la situación era muy desesperada; día tras día en las noticias de las seis, observaban cómo varios de sus depósitos de armas, redes de información y demás sistemas importantes de la Resistencia eran desmantelados por las fuerzas del orden de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama. Ya sea en la ciudad, en el campo o incluso el extranjero, parecía que Yui finalmente había decidido usar todo su poder contra ellos.

Estaba perdida en sus reflexiones cuando se vio interrumpida por Satoshi y Akane Miura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el ex comandante.

—Sí —respondió ella sin ganas. —Es sólo que, es frustrante. Cómo me gustaría ayudar a nuestros compañeros, pero simplemente no podemos hacer nada hasta que ellas dos abran la boca —se quejó.

—Precisamente, estábamos hablando con Satoshi y… bueno, caímos en la cuenta que ellas son dos —dijo Akane. —Sólo necesitamos a una de ellas para que nos de la información.

—¿Y cómo sugieren que le saquemos algo a cualquiera de las dos?

Los más jóvenes se miraron, como tratando de asimilar lo que estaban por sugerir. Finalmente Satoshi se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Pues verás —dijo incómodo por su idea. —Esas dos se aman de verdad, para hacer que una hable no tenemos más que despachar a la otra frente a ella.

La nueva comandante se quedó muda unos instantes, pero al final pudo recobrar el dominio de sí misma.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo?

Los más jóvenes asintieron.

—No es la primera vez que despachamos a alguien —dijo Akane convencida, aunque la voz aún le temblaba un poco.

—¿Se dan cuenta a dónde va esto? —preguntó Emina reponiéndose un poco. —Esto es poco más que una ejecución, aparte son las bajas que tenemos en batalla.

—¿Tiene otra idea? —preguntó Satoshi serio. —Piense un poco, Emina-san. A la larga, y desde su retorcido punto de vista de las cosas, Yui-sama creó este mundo yuri usando el amor verdadero (aunque sea entre mujeres) como su pilar principal. Usaremos eso en contra suya.

La nueva comandante miró muy seriamente al viejo comandante, pero finalmente asintió. Parecía que en muy poco tiempo el viejo Satoshi estaría de vuelta. Así, los tres entraron decididos a la casa de verano más grande de la familia Kotobuki, su cuartel provisional.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala, donde interrogaban juntas a Chikane y Himeko. Emina puso su arma en la cabeza de Chikane.

—Tú, ven conmigo.

La capitana Nyan miró asustada a la nueva comandante rebelde, pero se paró obedientemente y comenzó a caminar delante de ella, mientras que Emina sostenía firmemente su pistola. Himeko sabía que esto no pintaba bien, pero aún así siguió con su pequeño juego y se puso a llorar al mejor estilo de su personaje.

—Cierra la boca —dijo Satoshi haciéndola levantarse. —Tú vienes conmigo también.

Así, las dos capitanas Nyans fueron escoltadas hacia fuera de la casa escoltadas por varios soldados, la mayoría curiosos de qué estaba pasando, ya que así no hacían las cosas. Llegaron frente al mar y todos los soldados rodearon a las prisioneras y a sus altos mandos. Finalmente Emina respiró profundo y disparó.

Chikane cayó con un grito de agonía. La herida, que fue en la espalda, no era mortal, pero si no se curaba pronto sí podría morir. Himeko estaba en sock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Satoshi la soltó y se lanzó sobre su novia, la besó y la abrazó contra ella.

—Ruto… Ruto… —se esforzaba por decir Chikane con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca. —Ruto…

—Aquí estoy —respondió Ruto, Himeko, y la besó de nuevo. —No te dejaré, mi querida Izumi… —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. —Si tú te vas, me aseguraré de estar junto a ti,

—Así que ya se llaman por sus verdaderos nombres —dijo Emina con el tono más calmado posible.

Ruto la miró con odio.

—La herida no es mortal, es sólo cosa de aplicarle los primeros auxilios —continuó la otra Kotobuki.

—Pero no lo harás —dijo Ruto sin apartar la vista de su amada.

—Depende de ti. Habla y con mucho gusto salvaré la vida de Izumi —dijo Emina muy seria. —Tenemos personal médico y adaptamos una de las habitaciones para casos como estos. Así que danos lo que queremos y a cambio le salvamos la vida a tu amante. Incluso después de salvarla las dejaré dormir en la misma celda, pero debes hablar, Kyao Ruto.

—Bien.

—No, detente Ruto… —dijo Izumi, Chikane, débilmente.

—Debo hacerlo. Ella no nos preparó para esto —respondió llorando Ruto. —Aunque lo dijimos en el altar: "hasta que la muerte nos separe", no estoy lista para que la muerte me separe de ti, Izumi.

La chica del cosplay de sacerdotisa del sol besó una vez más a la sacerdotisa de la luna y dejó que dos paramédicos rebeldes se la llevaran a emergencias. Miró con muchísimo más odio a Emina.

—Más te vale tener un ejército poderoso, nueva comandante —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con su manga, —porque si ella llega a saber que te dije lo que te voy a decir ahora, preferiría morir a sufrir una de sus malditas fiestas de té privadas.

Emina sonrió complacida, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

—Bien, habla.

—Necesitaré papel, mucho papel y un mapa de su palacio —dijo molesta. —Además si tienen una foto aérea del palacio también será de gran ayuda.

Emina asintió y ambas fueron en dirección a la casa. No hubo necesidad de apuntarle para que no escapara. Al dispararle a Izumi, Ruto ya estaba vencida.

Entraron a la casa y colocaron toda la información sobre el enemigo que habían podido conseguir a disposición de Ruto, la que suspiró y comenzó a estudiar la información y alimentarla con sus propios datos. Al final movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como decepcionada y suspiró.

—Primero que nada, no creo que tengan suficientes solados si quieren vencerla —dijo molesta.

—No creas que te diremos cuánta gente tenemos en realidad —gruñó Satoshi.

—Bien, tienen razón, qué importa —dijo Ruto arreglándose el cabello descaradamente. —Bueno, primero que nada, no creo que la información que tengo acerca de las rutinas de las otras Nyan-Patrol y los horarios de Yui-sama ayuden de mucho; seguramente ya todo fue cambiado desde que nos capturaron.

—Cabeza-Hueca-Sama no es tan inteligente —dijo Akane.

—No, pero Kotobuki-sama sí —respondió Ruto encogiéndose de hombros. —Eso ténganlo bien claro, toda la información clasificada que tengo seguramente ya es obsoleta. Pero tal vez haya un par de cosas que les interese.

—¿Como qué?

En respuesta, Ruto extendió una foto de una vista aérea del palacio de Yui.

—¿Esta foto es reciente?

—Hái.

—Bien, ¿qué ven? —preguntó la capitana acercándoles la fotografía.

—Pues… nada relevante.

—Error —dijo Ruto. —El palacio de Yui-sama es una pequeña fortaleza llena de lujos y todo, pero tiene un ejército enorme que está dispuesto a proteger con su vida a esta dictadora. Ahora bien, el ejército es poderoso y todo, pero tiene una debilidad fatal: el palacio. Como pueden ver, sólo tiene una entrada y salida. Si tienen una fuerza de ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para reducir el ejército interino del palacio, aproximadamente dos mil soldados de élite equipados con el mejor armamento, seguramente podrán acabar con Yui-sama. Sólo tendrán que cubrir todas las salidas y asegurarse que nadie entre ni salga.

Silencio.

—Lo que tienen que hacer es asegurarse de entrar al palacio con todo —dijo Ruto interrumpiendo el silencio. —No sé cómo lograrán cosa semejante, pero una vez adentro, podrán mantener a raya a los soldados de afuera teniendo como rehenes a las propias Yui-Sama y AzuNyan-Sama. El problema de esta estrategia es que es jugar a todo o nada.

—Pero no hay opción —murmuró Emina.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la capitana.

—Daré instrucciones para que muevan las cosas de Izumi-san a tus habitaciones —dijo la comandante. —Y no te preocupes por ella, yo misma me aseguraré que esté fuera de peligro.

La chica asintió y se dejó llevar por los soldados de la Resistencia a su pequeña celda provisional, que en realidad era un cuarto más de la casa de los Kotobuki. Mientras, los altos mandos discutían.

—¿Y? —preguntó Satoshi.

—Los felicito a los dos por su idea de cómo sacarle algo de información —dijo Emina. —Pero ahora el problema es que no sabemos cómo demonios llevar a cabo semejante operación.

—Tengo otra idea para eso —dijo Akane dejándose caer sobre uno de los tantos sofás de la gran sala. —¿Recuerdan la cárcel especial que tiene Yui-Sama en Dulcípolis?

—Tokyo —corrigieron los dos comandantes.

—¿Qué importa imbéciles? —dijo fastidiada la chica de cabello rosa. —Miren, la solución es muy fácil: pensaba en hacer una versión ampliada de nuestra última estrategia.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es fácil —explicó. —La última vez fingimos que íbamos directamente contra Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y como el grueso de sus fuerzas se empeñó en protegerla, pudimos capturar a esas dos. Ahora, sugiero que ataquemos varios puntos importantes a la vez. El Ricchan Budokan, y al que me interrumpa va a ver —advirtió al ver que estaban a punto de corregirla una vez más. —El terreno donde se hace el Natsu-Hesu Rock Festival, la cárcel para terroristas de Dulcípolis, las casas de las familias de las dictadoras y sus colaboradoras, etc. La idea es dispersar las fuerzas armadas en demasiados puntos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente hacemos que el grueso de nuestras fuerzas entre por la fuerza en el palacio de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y comenzamos el brutal ataque. Sus fuerzas armadas obviamente dominarán a las nuestras en los puntos de distracción, pero para cuando lo hagan más nos vale que ya sea demasiado tarde. Tendremos que haber dominado el palacio. Con los soldados extranjeros tendremos más que suficiente, pero tenemos que distribuirlos bien y no dejar cabos sueltos.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Además hay otra enorme ventaja —retomó Akane. —Y es que no creerán que estamos tan locos como para entrar con todo directamente contra el palacio de Yui-Sama. Esto significará un poco de tiempo.

—Si vamos a hacer esto cada segundo que podamos conseguir es vital —dijo Akane bastante seria. —En serio, no me gusta hacer las cosas así pero no podemos sostener esto tampoco.

Todos asintieron.

—Ahora sólo falta informar a Rio-san.

—Sí, pero está ocupada con ese "asuntito" personal. Sea lo que sea, esperemos que no le pase nada.

* * *

><p>La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo y liso se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir adelante. Se había puesto una redecilla para el cabello y encima una peluca de cabello natural de color castaño, se pintó los labios y se colocó lentillas de color café para pasar desapercibida. Una vez segura que no sería reconocida, se decidió a salir del sanitario y caminar lo que le quedaba hasta la pizzería en la que debía encontrarse con ella.<p>

Justo como pensó, Ritsu ya la esperaba. Previamente le había dicho a la castaña cómo iría disfrazada, así que no hubo problemas por parte de Ritsu para reconocerla.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo Rio sentándose.

—No importa, —respondió Ritsu, —yo ya ordené, ¿le importa?

Rio negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, quiero dejar algo claro Akiyama-san —comenzó Ritsu bastante seria. —La cité aquí por Mio y porque usted me cae muy bien y estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí cuando Mio y yo éramos niñas; fuera de eso que quede claro que no quiero nada con la Resistencia.

—Comprendo, ¿qué quieres de mí? —preguntó muy seria la mujer.

Ritsu sacó una carpeta y sacó de ella tres papeles engrapados.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un plan de escape —dijo Ritsu. —Por favor, cuando las cosas les salgan pésimamente mal a la Resistencia, úselo. Póngase a salvo por favor, la venganza de Yui será terrible. Me gustaría hacer algo por Satoshi también, pero desde que secuestró a Ui, él está más allá de toda ayuda.

La mujer miró los papeles y luego a su nuera. Ella siempre le cayó bien, le gustaba que su hija hubiera encontrado a una amiga que la ayudara a salir del cascarón y desenvolverse más; cuántas veces no la cuidó cuando sus padres no estaban, cuántas veces no la ayudó con sus tareas escolares cuando su hija no podía ayudarla. Eran buenos recuerdos, pero nada de eso importó cuando se enteró que su hija y ella se habían hecho novias. Dijo que era antinatural, que eso no debía ser; pero ellas dos siguieron adelante, a partir de ese momento dejó des ser amable con Ritsu. Pero ahora ella la estaba ayudando, no le guardaba rencor y eso la hacía sentirse algo culpable.

—Ricchan —dijo Rio haciendo reaccionar a la castaña, hacía tanto que no la llamaba así. —Ricchan, gracias por tu ayuda, pero no será necesaria. No sabes lo que tenemos entre manos, así que…

—No, no sé qué se tengan entre manos ni ustedes tampoco saben qué nos traemos nosotras. Sólo… consérvelo.

La mujer asintió y abrazó a Ritsu por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —susurró. —No será necesario pero, gracias. Aún no puedo creer que no me guardes rencor después de todo lo que pasó.

Ritsu no sabía qué decir, así que sólo le correspondió el abrazo como pudo. Al final la mujer se separó de ella y sonrió.

—Gracias otra vez Ricchan. La próxima vez que nos veamos no sé cómo termine, pero no olvidaré esto.

—No importa —dijo Ritsu. —¿Sabe? Me recuerda cuando vine a esta misma pizzería la primera vez, cuando estaba en tercer año. Igual que usted tuve que venir disfrazada.

La mujer sólo rió y se dirigió a la puerta algo pensativa.

—¿No la convenzo de que se quede a comer? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Iie. Es muy peligroso que siga aquí. Matta ne, Ricchan.

—Matta ne —respondió la castaña y volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

La mesera le trajo la comida y ella comenzó a comer, pero muy lento pues estaba pensativa.

—De hecho… tal vez no sepa qué se traen entre manos, pero no será suficiente; el plan de Mugi los acabará de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he aquí un cap ligeramente más fuerte de lo que suelo postear, pero bueno; era necesario para que comience el proceso de la batalla final. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Y...<strong>

**RESISTENZA PER SEMPRE!**

**(Ya sé que ya había usado italiano, pero este es el saludo de la Resistencia, no el de Yui)**

**Y bueno, Chao; nos leemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**:**

**:**

**La calma previa a la tormenta  
>...<strong>

Azusa miraba al vacío, sentada en una banca de los tantos jardines, todos muy hermosos, de su palacio. Se sentía extraña, ya había aprendido a aceptar su lado oscuro como una parte natural de ella misma, y se sentía bien; pero algo de su viejo yo le decía que no debía dejar que ese lado ganara más terreno. Era un conflicto entre dos partes de ella misma, la primera disfrutaba del poder ilimitado que ahora tenía, la sensación de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin temerle a nada ni nadie; pero otra parte de ella, la vieja Azusa, le decía que debía recapacitar, que debía purificar su alma. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un cálido beso en un lado de su cuello.

—¿Necesitas compañía? —le preguntó su esposa.

Azusa sólo sonrió y le hizo espacio a Yui en la banca. La castaña se recostó en sus piernas, haciendo que la otra se sonrojara; pero aún así se sentía muy agradable.

—Te veo muy preocupada, mi Azu-Nyan. ¿Qué pasa por esa hermosa cabecita tuya? —preguntó la castaña con dulzura.

—Yui… —dijo Azusa con un hilo de voz. —Es sólo que… no sé, todo esto de ser mala… no puedo evitar sentirme bien al serlo, pero algo me dice que esto no puede traer nada bueno…

—Ya trajo algo muy bueno, mi Azu-Nyan —dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

Como respuesta, la castaña se incorporó y la besó dulcemente.

—Que ahora que eres como yo, gatita mía, ya no me tienes miedo ¿o sí?

Azusa se quedó un momento pensativa.

—Es cierto —dijo algo sorprendida de caer en la cuenta. —Ya no eres aterradora, ya…

—Podemos estar juntas y ya. No me gustaba que me tuvieras miedo, Azu-Nyan, que todos me teman menos tú. Yo te amo y no me gustaba pensar que estabas conmigo sólo por temor a mí. Pero ahora que tú eres yo, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Tú y yo somos una misma y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

La pelinegra pensó en la Resistencia.

—No temas por la necedad de Tainaka-kun —dijo Yui adivinándole el pensamiento y abrazándola con fuerza. —Él y sus tonterías pasarán a la historia más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—Pero, ¿y si nos derrota?

—Pues sólo nos queda disfrutar el estar juntas lo más posible, ¿no te parece? —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y levantándose. Luego extendió la mano con galantería. —¿Te parece si vamos?

Azusa sonrió y tomó la mano de su mujer para dejarse llevar.

* * *

><p>Mio sorprendió a Ritsu preparase un vodka tonic y se molestó.<p>

—Mio-chuan, qué sorpresa! —dijo la castaña sabiendo lo que venía.

Antes de responderle, la pelinegra le quitó la botella y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—Ritsu, no sé que problemas tengas pero el alcohol no es una solución.

—Mio, con todo respeto, no ni papa sobre química —dijo Ritsu con una risita.

Mio le pegó con bastante fuerza.

—Ittei… bueno; mi culpa por no verla venir —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —De todos modos, no estoy preocupada, acabo de quitarme un gran peso de encima. Sólo me felicitaba un poco, no contaba con que vinieras antes que comenzara a celebrar.

Mio puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó cruzando los brazos.

—Mira Ritsu, esto es desesperante. Se supone que eres la única espía de la Resistencia que está en una posición segura, pero si sigues así pronto no podrás darle más información a tu hermano —dijo Mio bastante seria.

—Mio, hace tiempo que no estoy con la Resistencia.

Mio se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Qué cosa? —logró articular con dificultad.

Ritsu suspiró, era la hora de sincerarse.

—¿Sabes por qué Yui jamás me atrapó pasándole información a mi hermano? —preguntó poniéndose bastante seria. —¿O por qué nos atacaron los rebeldes a pesar de ser una de los suyos? No fue para disimular, fue porque poco antes de la boda le dije a Satoshi la verdad: que toda la información que le pasaba era la que Yui me autorizaba. Mientras él daba vueltas gracias a la información equivocada, Yui tenía la ventaja. Siempre fui agente doble, hasta ahora…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mio acelerándose.

—Hablo que mi lealtad está con Yui. Ella fabricó este mundo perfecto y me dio el Budokan, yo estoy con ella —dijo Ritsu.

—¿Te volviste loca? —preguntó Mio enojada. —Que estés con Yui, pasa, pero que hayas conducido a tu hermano a la trampa mortal en la que está ahora…

—Oye, no he hecho algo así —se defendió Ritsu. —El muy idiota tuvo la brillante idea de tomar a Ui de rehén y lo de Yui dejó de ser un juego. De no haber provocado así a Yui, seguiríamos jugando; él seguiría viviendo en la ilusión que Yui lo tomaba por un verdadero oponente en vez de hacerlo realidad. Cuando estuvo en verdadero peligro tuve que decirle la verdad; si algo le pasa a mi hermano, no será cosa mía.

—Pero podrías intentar ayudarlo —dijo Mio.

—Él ya está más allá de toda ayuda —suspiró Ritsu. —Al enfurecer a Yui, se convirtió en su verdadero enemigo; no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Pero bueno, al menos pude hacer algo por otra persona a la que quiero.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Mio.

—Tu mamá. El día que la Resistencia caiga por fin, ella estará a salvo. Me aseguré de eso.

—Ritsu —susurró Mio mirando a la castaña con una mezcla entre admiración, gratitud y confusión.

—Me gustaría ayudar a Satoshi también, porque con todo y todo lo quiero, pero no puedo. Se convirtió en el blanco de la furia de Yui; lo arruinó —gruñó la castaña.

Las dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego Mio tomó la botella y preparó dos vodka tonics dobles.

* * *

><p>En el palacio de Yui, no había nada más divertido que cuando todas comían juntas. Era ruidoso, divertido, y de cuando en cuando la dictadora se las arreglaba para convertir cualquier tiempo de comida en una gran guerra de comida, como era el caso esta vez. Los equipos casi siempre eran en parejas, pero esta vez se decidieron por una batalla entre las chicas HTT y las Wakaba Girls. Nodoka tomaba el lugar de Azusa en HTT, ya que la lealtad de la gatita estaba con su propia banda. Era divertido y todo, aunque en esos momentos Sumire seguía en el papel de Mugi y debía estar con las chicas de HTT. El lugar de Sumire en Wakaba lo ocupaba la sensei.<p>

Los sirvientes observaban la escena con su respectiva gotita en la sien imaginando la jornada de limpieza que estaba por venir, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entró Sokabe. Justo a tiempo para que le cayera un plato de sopa caliente en la cabeza. La comandante se puso roja, en parte por lo caliente de la sopa y en parte por la cólera contenida. Pronto un sirviente le alcanzó una servilleta y le quitó el plato de la cabeza con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca imaginando lo que venía. Sokabe siempre estaba ocupada y no podía cenar con ellas, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando lo hacía era una divertida compañera y todo, pero no era el caso. Cada vez que entraba violentamente al comedor a media cena era porque tenía noticias y eso siempre terminaba con Yui mostrando su lado oscuro, ya fueran buenas o malas noticias.

—¿Y? —preguntó la dictadora.

—Yui-Sama, es momento de pasar a la fase tres del plan de Kotobuki-Sama —dijo la comandante haciendo una reverencia, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que tenía el cabello lleno de fideos.

Todas soltaron una carcajada, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura y lo logró.

—Nuestros satélites y aviones espía han detectado una gran actividad militar que no es de las nuestras —pudo informar. —La Resistencia se prepara para un gran ataque.

—Ya veo —dijo Yui aplaudiendo de la emoción. —Es hora de hacerlos trizas.

Ritsu también sonrió y para sorpresa de todas, también Azusa.

—¿De qué plan hablan? —preguntó Nodoka preocupada. —Si Satoshi está movilizando tropas, ¿eso no sería algo malo?

—El plan de Kotobuki-Sama es para destruirlos, pero ellos deben atacar primero. Nos costó mucho trabajo, pero podemos confiar en que tenemos la ventaja.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —exigió saber Sawako-sensei.

Sokabe sonrió enigmática y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Usted es muy amada por Kotobuki-Sama; y yo amo de verdad a Nodoka-chan, pero aún así son fieles al mocoso; así que… Gomen Nassai. Yui-Sama, usted comprenderá que dada la situación…

—Comprendo muy bien —dijo Yui con su gran sonrisa, infantil pero que proyectaba toda su maldad. —Nadie entra ni sale sin mi autorización. Nadie.

Como respuesta, todas asintieron con miedo.

La comandante iba a hacer otra reverencia para retirarse, pero al ver que aún tenía la cabeza llena de fideos, sólo se cuadró ante la dictadora y salió a lavarse el cabello y después a su despacho a terminar con los últimos detalles.

—Y bueno, ¿quién iba ganando? —preguntó Yui alegremente cuando Sokabe cerró la puerta.

**Y bueno, lamento no haberme alargado más esta vez, pero miren el lado bueno! La batalla comenzará el próximo cap. Y quién quita, tal vez me entusiasme demasiado y no resista hasta el 27 de noviembre, cumpleaños de Yui-Sama.**

**En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**

**LARGA VIDA YON YUI-SAMA GEN AZUNYAN-SAMA**

**(Hoy tocó criollo haitiano, por cierto...)**


	25. Chapter 25

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>¡Ofensiva!<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

—Adelante —ordenó Emina Kotobuki a su pelotón. Inmediatamente, medio millón de soldados comenzaron a marchar detrás de la nueva comandante.

Comenzaron a marchar. La Resistencia tenía un total de cinco millones de efectivos para la invasión a Dulcípolis, todos distribuidos en cinco equipos diferentes dispuestos estratégicamente en diferentes puntos de la ciudad listos para iniciar el brutal ataque. El plan consistía en que en el centro de la ciudad, dos mini-equipos se fusionarían con el equipo principal para iniciar de lleno el ataque contra el palacio de Yui.

Como buenos líderes, Satoshi, Emina, Rio y Akane iban al frente; al igual que los capitanes de las unidades extranjeras irían al frente de los pequeños grupos adicionales.

* * *

><p><em>—Ciudadanos de Dulcípolis y ciudades aledañas,<em> —se oía la voz de Sokabe a través de todas las estaciones de radio y televisión del área; además de los altavoces de emergencia localizados en las calles. _—En estos momentos estamos bajo ataque. Diríjanse inmediatamente a los refugios especiales dispuestos en todos los cuadrantes. Este no es un simulacro. Repito: no es un simulacro. Realmente estamos bajo ataque. _

La gente comenzó a prepararse. A lo lejos se oía marchar a los soldados de Satoshi, pero en el fondo muchos estaban dispuestos a apoyar a la Resistencia. Sabían que Satoshi haría todo lo posible para evitar bajas de civiles. Pero entonces se escuchó la bien conocida y temida voz de la dictadora.

_—Aquellos que se queden en la ciudad, serán considerados traidores y se les tratará como se merecen. ¿Mejor no buscarnos problemas, verdad Minna? Todos somos muy buenos amigos, así que no tenemos por qué llegar a esto…_

* * *

><p>Hasta los soldados Rebeldes se estremecieron al oír hablar a Yui. Los pocos que habían presenciado el intercambio de rehenes comenzaron a sudar frío, pero no era el momento de acobardarse. Los líderes intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, pero siguieron adelante. Estaban llegando al centro cuando se escucharon las pequeñas detonaciones. Todos se cubrieron cuando entendieron que las detonaciones eran de bombas de gas lacrimógeno. Eran tantas las bombas detonadas, que nadie veía nada. Soldados de Yui, estratégicamente colocados sobre terrazas de edificios y otros sitios altos, cargaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar contra el grupo rebelde; y ellos naturalmente, respondieron el fuego.<p>

La batalla había comenzado.

Los soldados de la Resistencia, ya equipados con sus máscaras de gas, estaban ganando terreno. No podían perder.

—Resitencia! —Resonó la voz de Sokabe desde la torre de Tokyo por medio de altavoces colocados especialmente para la ocasión. —Entreguen sus armas por las buenas. A Yui-Sama no le gusta la violencia, ¿no queremos enfurecerla, verdad?

La idea de la furia de la dictadora fue suficiente para parar la batalla unos segundos, pero Satoshi se había preparado psicológicamente para lo que sea y sólo dudo un poco. Entonces sacó un pequeño detonador inalámbrico de su chaqueta militar, y lo mismo Rio, Emina y Akane. Los cuatro apretaron el botón rojo haciendo estallar autos bomba, colocados frente a los centros de reeducación yurista. La destrucción fue grande, pero no paraba ahí. Los líderes de los sub-grupos captaron el mensaje y también accionaron sus detonadores acabando así no sólo con los centros de reeducación yuri, sino también varias estatuas de la dictadora y otras cosas más que constantemente le recordaba a la gente que ella estaba al mando.

—Si así lo quieres, que así sea Tainaka-kun —dijo Sokabe. —CON TODO!

Los soldados entendieron y reanudaron la batalla. Helicópteros militares sobrevolaban la ciudad para ser los ojos en el aire de la comandante, pero no por mucho. Ahora que habían ganado un terreno considerable, los rebeldes habían logrado armar pequeñas trincheras y ya habían montado cañones anti-aéreos con los que estaban diezmando a las fuerzas aéreas de Sokabe. Sólo los pilotos más experimentados eran capaces de eludir el fuego y responderlo.

—Señorita comandante, ¿no deberíamos usar la maquinaria pesada? —preguntó un soldado.

—Estamos dentro de la ciudad y Yui-Sama se niega a dejar su palacio —respondió la comandante bastante seria.

—Pero Tainaka-kun podría…

—Podría, pero no lo hará. Quiere proteger las vidas de los civiles a toda costa y por mucho que quiera derrotar a nuestra dueña y señora no pasará a lo pesado. Además no creo que tenga lo suficiente —respondió ella cortante.

Un helicóptero se había acercado lo suficiente a tierra y había comenzado a disparar desde arriba al grupo principal. Los Rebeldes se dispersaron, pero no demasiado para poder reagruparse. Toda su estrategia dependía de la perfecta sincronización. Pronto, otros helicópteros en el área comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo del primero y sobrevolaban el área disparando contra todo lo que se moviera con el fin que no pudieran reagruparse.

Emina sacó un walkie-talkie.

—Aquí Kotobuki, respondan.

—Líder del grupo tres aquí —se oyó una voz masculina con acento inglés.

—Necesitamos reagruparnos, pero el no podemos gracias a esos malditos helicópteros. Despejen el área. Repito: despejen el área.

—Entendido —respondió el soldado y cortó la comunicación.

Del otro lado de la línea, el soldado que había hablado con Emina, había logrado que su pelotón conquistara un edificio recientemente vaciado. Al escuchar que la comandante tenía problemas; corrió hacia una ventana, la rompió de una patada y sacó unos vinoculares para observar la situación. Tal como sospechó, el suyo era el grupo más cercano. Al observar un poco la escena, vio la oportunidad.

—Comandante, responda comandante —dijo a través del walkie-talkie.

—Aquí Kotobuki.

—Comandante, hay una oportunidad. Ustedes están muy cerca de unos de nuestros depósitos de armas secretos. Es de artillería pesada, puedo crear una distracción para que puedan llegar ahí. Están en un viejo almacén, ¿lo ve?

Emina miró a través de la ventana de las ruinas en la que se había refugiado junto con Akane y una buena parte de su pelotón. Efectivamente, a un par de casas de ahí, estaba un almacén aparentemente abandonado; pero tenía pintado un graffiti aparentemente sin importancia, pero era una señal de la Resistencia.

—Lo veo, cuento contigo líder 3 —dijo ella.

El soldado cerró la comunicación y vio a su pelotón.

—Bazooka —ordenó.

Uno de sus soldados le pasó la pesada arma y él la apuntó contra uno de los helicópteros. Disparó.

El vehículo aéreo cayó estrepitosamente. Era la señal que esperaba Emina. A una señal suya, su equipo Salió y fue directo hacia el viejo almacén, que por suerte no había sido dañado por el impacto ni por el fuego enemigo. Entraron.

Dentro había varias bazookas, ametralladoras, rifles de asalto, granadas, etc. Los soldados de Emina se rearmaron.

—Todavía no salgan —dijo Emina. —Primero encarguémonos de esos molestos helicópteros. Necesito a algunos que me acompañen al techo.

—Hái! —dijeron cinco soldados muy entusiasmados.

Subieron las viejas escaleras hacia el techo del edificio. Los helicópteros los vieron, pero ya era tarde. Los rebeldes hicieron alarde de sus capacidades militares y derribaron los helicópteros ayudados por las poderosas bazookas.

—LISTO, AHORA! —gritó Emina bajando y saliendo del edificio para reagruparse y seguir adelante. No podían fallar ahora que estaban tan cerca.

—Satoshi, gusto en verte de nuevo —dijo ella feliz de ver que el muchacho también había logrado refugiarse y reagruparse con éxito.

—A mí igual. Ahora sigamos adelante! —dijo él lleno de entusiasmo.

Rio no dijo nada, Akane tampoco. Ellas tenían una naturaleza más bien tranquila, la guerra no iba con ellas, pero debían seguir adelante. A estas alturas era la única opción.

—Señorita comandante, ¿no cree que estaría bien usar apoyo de las Nyans? —preguntó de nuevo el soldado.

—Las Nyan-Patrol tienen prohibido matar —dijo Sokabe bastante seria. —No encajan aquí. De todos modos, su prioridad es mantener el mundo Yuri de Yui-Sama y protegerla a ella y a sus amigas. —Todas las Nyan están en diferentes puntos, pero hay un pelotón esperando en el palacio.

—Pero señorita Comandante, todo parece indicar que el equipo principal de los rebeldes se dirige a la cárcel.

—No importa. Yui-Sama es Yui-Sama.

El soldado no dijo nada más. Pero entonces, Sokabe le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su pequeño centro de opereaciones.

—Señorita comandante, ¿a dónde va? —preguntó el soldado.

—A dar inicio —respondió ella con una malévola sonrisa.

—¿A dar inicio?

—Con la fase tres —terminó ella. —Ellos ya han hecho su jugada, es el turno de la nuestra. Es como jugar ajedrez, te conviene más usar las negras porque así dejas que las blancas hagan el primer movimiento. Y este juego apenas comienza, desgraciadamente será de corta duración.

El soldado asintió perplejo mientras la comandante cerraba la puerta.

El problema de los helicópteros fue el más grande que tuvo el grupo de Emina, por suerte. Pero ahora habían llegado al centro de la ciudad y era hora de pasar a la fase dos de su plan, como mucho la más peligrosa: meterse directamente a la boca del lobo.

—Ah, llegaron —felicitó Emina a los líderes de los sub-grupos que debían unírseles.

—Hái. Tuvimos algunas bajas, pero tenemos suficientes efectivos para acabar de una vez y para siempre con Cabeza-Hueca-Sama —respondió uno de los líderes.

—Esperamos instrucciones —dijo otro.

—Es hora —dijo Emina dirigiéndose hacia el palacio. Todos la siguieron.

Yui y las demás estaban en un pequeño refugio dentro del palacio equipado con todo tipo de comodidades (ventilador porque a Yui-Sama no le gusta el aire acondicionado, un refrigerador lleno de helados y pasteles fríos, televisión y videojuegos; sin contar con su equipamiento de banda, pero nadie tenía ganas de tocar en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>—Estoy tan aburrida —se quejó Yui de pronto en un trono para dos en compañía de Azusa, la que estaba temblando de los nervios junto con Mio.<p>

—Tenemos enlaces directos con los helicópteros de reconocimiento —dijo Ritsu divertida sacando un control remoto y encendiendo la televisión, que mostraba la batalla en toda su gloria.

—AAAH! —Gritó Mio y se ocultó a temblar bajo su asiento.

Azusa miró un momento, pero pronto desvió la vista. Este no era un espectáculo para ella. Nodoka y Sawako tampoco podían mirar, no querían ver a la Resistencia de la que ellas formaban parte ser aplastada. Jun, que aún le guardaba bastante rencor a Satoshi por lo de Ui, miraba complacida y con una sonrisa sádica. Nao deseaba abrazar a Sumire, pero no podía ya que ella seguía fiel a su papel de Mugi abrazando a Sawako y fingiendo disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque en el fondo la pobre rubia no quería estar ahí. Ui estaba preocupada, pero no por el show sino por la mirada llena de felicidad que tenía Yui; y aunque era la única persona que podía aguantar el lado oscuro de Yui sin volverse malvada, sabía que esto era preocupante.

—Parece que todos los mini-grupos se han convertido en dos grandes grupos —dijo Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Era cierto, los grupos que no se habían unido al grupo de ataque de Emina se habían unido y se dirigían hacia la prisión de Yui listos para un ataque brutal, pero solamente de distracción.<p>

Emina llegó ante el cordón militar que protegía el palacio. Los soldados no esperaron a nada, comenzaron a disparar contra los rebeldes, pero los rebeldes venían con todo, no podían perder. Dos soldados del grupo de Emina que habían tomado bazookas, pero no habían tenido tiempo de utilizarlas, dispararon estratégicamente contra su depósito de armas causando una brutal explosión.

—Están confundidos, es el momento! —Gritó Satoshi avanzando disparando con su rifle de asalto. No eran disparos al azar, el mocoso sabía lo que hacía y ahora que estaba todo listo, no podía dejarse vencer.

—Sí, ADELANTE! —Gritó Emina y avanzó con Rio y Akane junto a ella.

El ejército de la Resistencia, con renovado valor por sus líderes, entró con todo. Los efectivos de Yui no pudieron contra semejante ataque. Aunque estaban mejor armados, los soldados la Resistencia eran muchos más y ahora habían tenido una gran cantidad de bajas por el tiro de gracia de aquellos dos soldados.

* * *

><p>—HAN ENTRADO! —Gritó Mio asustada.<p>

—Sí, entraron, —confirmó Ritsu cargando su arma de dardos e intercambiando una mirada de emoción con Yui.

—Esto no es divertido —dijo Nodoka asustada.

—No seas tan pesimista, Nodoka-chan —dijo Sokabe entrando de pronto al pequeño refugio. —Además tú estás con ellos si mal no recuerdo.

La chica de las gafas miró a Sokabe seria, pero mejor se concentró en la batalla. Sawako se abrazó más a la pobre Sumire, pero la rubia no podía hacer nada, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar su Oujo-Sama.

* * *

><p>—Entramos —dijo Satoshi. —Realmente entramos. LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la batalla final. Lamento si algo me habrá salido mal, pero es la primera vez que describo una escena de guerra. Una vez más espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. Si no, igual. Estamos por fin rozando el desenlace. <strong>

**REZISTO FOREVER!**

**(El idioma del día es el esperanto)**


	26. Chapter 26

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El principio del fin<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

La Resistencia no podía creer lo bien que les había salido todo. Habían tenido bastantes bajas, pero el sacrificio de sus soldados no sería en vano. Habían entrado y Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y su reino del terror acabarían para siempre. Pero era muy pronto para celebrar, habían logrado tomar el patio principal, pero aún no habían entrado al palacio propiamente dicho y no sabían que esperar dentro. Emina había mandado a varios soldados a examinar el perímetro por si Mugi o Sokabe habían escondido alguna sorpresa desagradable; pero no hallaron nada.

—Bien, reagrúpense! —Ordenó Emina.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden según las instrucciones que les fueron dadas antes del inicio de la batalla. Varios de ellos se quedaron guardando los alrededores del palacio para retener a los refuerzos de Yui lo más posible; pero la mayoría entraría y atacaría con todo.

Los líderes se repartieron. Rio se encargaría de coordinar a los soldados de fuera del palacio, mientras que Emina, Satoshi y Akane dirigirían el ataque en el interior del palacio.

—Adelante! —ordenó Satoshi comenzando a marchar, con Emina y Akane junto a él.

Entraron. Era bastante extraño, en el enorme recibidor no encontraron ni servidumbre ni seguridad. Únicamente estaba una enorme pantalla de plasma que cubría una buena parte de la pared. Muy confundidos los soldados de la Resistencia comenzaron a rebuscar rincones con armas en mano. Al final uno de ellos notó un pequeño control remoto en una mesita y se lo pasó a Satoshi.

—Señor, he encontrado esto, señor.

—Arigatou —dijo el chico tomándolo y prendiendo la televisión.

Al principio nada, pero entonces apareció una Yui muy sonriente tomando té con sus amigas. Miró a la cámara un poco confundida y pronto su sonrisa se iluminó de felicidad.

—Tainaka-kun! Irashai! Bienvenido a mi humilde castillo —dijo ella en un tono jovial y juguetón. Aún no había entrado a modo siniestro. —Espero que tú y tus amiguitos tengan una visita muy divertida y especial. Perdona que no haya podido salir a recibirte en persona, pero me da pereza levantarme de aquí —dijo ella acomodándose más en su sillón. Satoshi siguió mirando impasible. —Como sea, ¿por qué no vienes para acá con un amigo o dos? —retomó la Yui de la televisión. Entonces, un enorme retrato tamaño natural de Yui se movió dejando ver una puerta. —Ven, te invito a mi fiesta de té.

El muchacho miró la entrada que se había abierto dudando si debía hacer caso de la provocación, pero entonces la Yui de la televisión se movió dándole la oportunidad a Mugi de hablar.

—Onee-sama, Irashai a ti también. ¿No quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta? Tenemos el rico té que tanto te gusta. Pero daijobu, ésta vez no le pusimos nada raro como la última vez. ¿Vienes?

Emina Kotobuki gruñó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera! —dijo Satoshi apagando la televisión. —No sabemos si es una trampa.

—Tienes razón. Necesito a unos diez efectivos cubriéndome la espalda. AHORA!

Diez soldados se ofrecieron voluntarios y ella se encaminó a la puerta decidida a vengarse de Mugi por lo que le hizo.

—¿Vienes, Satoshi? —preguntó decidida a seguir adelante.

—Está bien —dijo el chico. —Ya es tiempo de acabar con esto,

Dicho esto, marchó junto a Emina listo para la batalla final contra Yui.

—Akane-chan —dijo Satoshi antes de entrar. —Por favor, guía a los demás con prudencia. Recuerda que esto es de todo o nada.

Akane asintió.

Satoshi y Emina entraron juntos. Los soldados iban a seguirlos, pero al puerta se cerró frente a ellos sin darles oportunidad de entrar.

Los dos líderes al ver que se quedaron solos, se volvieron hacia la puerta y comenzaron a golpearla. Satoshi incluso llegó a disparar, pero no había caso.

—A prueba de balas —gruñó frustrado.

El walkie talkie de Emina comenzó a sonar.

—_Aquí Akane. Díganme, ¿usamos armamento pesado? _

—No —respondió Emina. —El techo podría aplastarnos. Olvídalo, sólo nos queda seguir adelante. Tú guía a los soldados como mejor te parezca. Contamos contigo.

—_Entendido._

* * *

><p>Akane cortó la comunicación y se volvió a los soldados.<p>

—Está bien chicos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, pero nada más. Si nos dispersamos demasiado seremos vencidos muy fácilmente. No duden en usar todo lo que tienen. Seguramente esas Nyans no tienen más que sus ridículos dardos; nosotros tenemos armas de verdad. ¿Quién está después de mí en la cadena de mando?

Un muchacho extranjero se adelantó y se cuadró.

—Bien, tú dirigirás el grupo B —dijo Akane. Tú te encargas del ala este, yo del ala oeste. No dejes que tu grupo se separe, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta este. Akane hizo una señal a sus soldados y fue la primera en traspasar la puerta este. En cuanto la joven mayor pasó por la puerta, fue recibida por una ráfaga de disparos, que esquivó por los pelos. Ella y sus soldados respondieron el fuego con decisión. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, ésta vez las Nyans estaban usando fuego letal. Un pequeño error de cálculo, pero no tenía mucha importancia. Aún así debía seguir adelante.

Era una batalla difícil, debido a lo pequeño de la entrada, su grupo no podía entrar con todo. Finalmente un soldado lanzó una granada cuya explosión detuvo momentáneamente el fuego enemigo, lo suficiente para que el pudieran entrar más. Las Nyan retomaron el fuego, pero la Resistencia ya tenía suficientes soldados adentro como para reducirlas y acabar con la pequeña oposición.

—Tal como calculé —dijo Akane emocionada. —Debido a que estamos peleando dentro del palacio, no pueden moverse igual de eficientes que en campo abierto. Suerte que hemos entrenado especialmente para esto.

Siguieron avanzando. El palacio era enorme y muy bonito, pero poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse extrañamente inseguros. Fuera del recibimiento que tuvieron, no había nadie ahí.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Cabeza-Hueca-Sama? —preguntó una soldado bastante insegura.

* * *

><p>Los soldados del otro equipo tuvieron un recibimiento parecido al grupo de Akane, pero con iguales resultados. Al final ganó la fuerza del número con apenas dos bajas y cinco para ellos. Si todos los rincones del palacio contaban con una protección así de pobre, la victoria estaba asegurada. Y sin embargo era bastante extraño. Fuera de eso, no tuvieron ningún otro recibimiento ni nada. Estaban solos en el palacio, por extraño que esto sonara. Incluso el se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, con lo que los soldados se sentían cada vez más nerviosos. Llegaron a una enorme sala, que tenía un enorme mapa del palacio como mural.<p>

El jefe del equipo tomó su walkie-talkie confundido.

—Aquí Miura —dijo Akane respondiendo al walkie-talkie.

—_Mayor, hemos encontrado un mapa del palacio bastante grande. No sé si sea una trampa o qué, pero parece ser que en el ala oeste, cerca de un jardín con una enorme fuente…_

—Estoy en ese jardín, ¿qué hay con eso?

—_Destruya la fuente, parece que hay algo detrás. Parece una especie de centro de detención. Una mini-cárcel dentro del palacio. Por mi parte, yo no entiendo nada. _

—Entiendo. Gracias por comunicarlo —dijo Akane cortando la comunicación. Luego se volvió a sus soldados. —¿Alguno de ustedes aún tiene una bazooka cargada?

Una soldado asintió y le mostró el arma a Akane.

—Destruye esa fuente —oredenó.

La soldado obedeció una vez todos se pusieron a salvo de la explosión. Una explosión que llenó todo el recinto de polvo, restos de piedra y agua; pero no era importante. Una vez se dispersó la nube de polvo, los soldados vieron la entrada de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra subterránea dentro del palacio.

—Vayan a revisar —dijo Akane.

Un grupo de veinte soldados se encaminó a la entrada. La chica no estaba muy cómoda con esto. Algo parecía fuera de lugar. ¿Qué estaría planeando Yui? Sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas desde que los líderes principales se separaron, pero no entendía muy bien cómo. Todo esto estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

* * *

><p>Rio también estaba nerviosa. Una vez entraron, los ataques militares del bando de Yui estaban a una distancia prudencial del palacio. De acuerdo, eso tenía algo sentido, no podían poner en riesgo la vida de la malvada dictadora; pero había algo que molestaba bastante a Rio. En toda esa angustiante media hora, no había habido ningún intento de negociación ni nada de nada. Y eso que tenían a Yui-Sama en una especie de ratonera, donde no había ninguna posibilidad de escape… o al menos eso les dijeron aquellas Nyans. ¿Pero podían realmente confiar en soldados tan bien entrenadas que les dieron tanto trabajo para interrogarlas? ¿O es que había una intención oculta? Recordó el plan de escape que le dio Ritsu.<p>

—Por Dios, por favor que no pase lo que temo que pasará…

* * *

><p>Mientras, los soldados del equipo del ala este seguían estudiando el enigmático mapa. Pronto, uno de ellos que era arquitecto y táctico militar, observó algo que le llamó la atención.<p>

—Capitán —llamó asustado.

—¿Sí?

—Mire bien esos puntos —dijo señalando ciertas partes del enorme mapa. —Creo que simbolizan una especie de pasajes subterráneos, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué hay tantos. ¿A dónde crea que conectan?

—No sé, pero lo mejor será informar de esto a la Mayor —respondió el jefe.

Iba a tomar de nuevo su walkie-talkie, pero pronto el mural explotó. Los soldados rebeldes iban a ponerse en pie, pero un gran pelotón de soldados de Yui, muchos más que ellos, les apuntaban con ametralladoras, bazookas y lanzallamas. Toda probabilidad de escape había sido cortada.

—Alto ahí, basura rebelde —dijo el jefe de los soldados.

Una nueva explosión distrajo a la Resistencia.

La puerta principal había sido destruida. Estaban atrapados dentro del palacio.

* * *

><p>La explosión no preocupó mucho a Akane, que aún no había comprendido el peligro en el que se encontraba su operación. Los soldados que mandó dentro de la supuesta mini-cárcel dentro del palacio habían regresado llevando a dos prisioneras, ambas en un estado lamentable. Estaban bien alimentadas y todo, pero era más que obvio que no habían visto la luz en un buen rato y que habían perdido todo su espíritu de lucha.<p>

Eran Emina Kotobuki y Kyoko.

—¿Kotobuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? NO ME DIGAS QUE SATOSHI FUE CAPTURADO!

—No lo sé —respondió la rubia débilmente. —Llevo tanto tiempo aquí, que no sé cuánto haya pasado. Maldita Tsumugi… No debí bajar la guardia aquel día en casa de mis padres. Sumire, antes me caías bien… ¿por qué te parecerás tanto a nosotras dos? —dijo ella completamente derrotada.

—¿De qué hablas? HICIMOS UN INTERCAMBIO DE REHENES!

—¿De veras? Ah, sí, Kyoko-chan me contó algo al respecto. Fueron timados.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Akane ahora presa del más profundo terror.

—¿No entiendes verdad? —preguntó Kyoko estallando en una carcajada demencial. —EL INTERCAMBIO FUE UNA FARSA, UNA FARSA, UNA FARSA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! En realidad estamos más que fritos y Satoshi…

—Satoshi corre un grave peligro —terminó Emina.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, el gran plan de Mugi será revelado en el próximo cap, pero imagino que pueden hacerse una idea. He estado esperando bastante para postear este cap, tuve que aguantar una semana entera, grrrrrrrrrr! El próximo será el capítulo final y el 27 de noviembre haré un epílogo en honor al cumpleaños de Yui-Sama. Espero les haya gustado y espero les agrade el desenlace.<strong>

**En fin,**

**ДА ЖИВЕЕ И YUI-Sama AZUNYAN-Sama!**

**(HOy fue macedonio). Chao; nos leemos!**


	27. FINAL

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>El temible plan de Mugi<br>(Final)**  
><strong>...<strong> 

Tanto Emina como Satoshi estaban bastante inquietos. Hacía como media hora que seguían recorriendo ese extraño túnel que no parecía tener fin. Además que no podían escuchar nada desde su posición, por lo que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo se desarrollaba la batalla. Sólo confiaban en Dios que todo saliera bien para su bando.

—Esto es culpa mía —dijo Emina en voz baja.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Satoshi.

—Se supone que un buen líder es el primero en atacar y el último en retirarse. Bajé la guardia por unos instantes y ahora tú y yo estamos atrapados aquí sin más opción que seguir adelante a lo que seguramente es una trampa.

El chico se quedó callado unos momentos, pero luego le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Daijobu, Kotubuki-san. Si yo estoy aquí es porque también bajé la guardia. Además no vamos a fallar. Ten por seguro que la Resistencia va a ganar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la rubia.

—Porque perder no es una opción. Pusimos todo nuestro empeño en este ataque; pero lo más importante es que no sólo estamos jugando con nuestros pellejos, sino también con los de los agentes extranjeros. El mundo entero depende del éxito de nuestra misión, por eso estoy seguro que ganaremos, porque muchos dependen de nuestra victoria —dijo el chico emocionado agitando el puño.

Emina le sonrió también y siguieron adelante.

—Veo algo de luz —dijo Emina.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá, en el fondo.

Satoshi miró bien. Luz, una maravillosa luz al final del túnel. Emina siguió adelante con arma en mano, pero fue detenida por Satoshi.

—¿Satoshi-kun?

—Tú lo has dicho, Kotobuki-san —dijo el menor de los Tainaka cargando su arma también y poniéndose delante de Emina. —Un buen líder siempre es el primero en atacar.

La rubia tardó un poco en asimilar lo que él dijo, pero sólo sonrió y lo dejó pasar primero. Ambos estaban listos para lo que sea que la temible Cabeza-Hueca-Sama les tuviera preparado. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una puerta que les cerraba el paso. La luz que iluminaba el final del túnel se colaba por debajo. Aún dudando, Satoshi giró el pomo. Se abrió.

Del otro lado se encontró con Yui y el resto de HTT y las Wakaba Girls haciendo lo que sabían hacer mejor: tomando el té. Al verlo Yui le sonrió con esa cálida y a la vez escalofriante sonrisa suya. Satoshi tembló, pero no era el momento de dejarse vencer, había estado preparándose mental y emocionalmente por volverla a ver. Después de un microsegundo de duda, el chico levantó su arma y le apuntó a la dictadora. Emina lo imitó.

Mio estaba asustada, no por la seguridad de sus amigas, sino porque Yui estaba extrañamente feliz, como si estuviera esperando con ansias a que eso pasara; y ahora que finalmente pasó, la emoción de la chica era evidente. Miró a su alrededor. Azusa, Mugi, Sawako, Nodoka, Ui, Jun y Nao estaban asustadas; pero Ritsu y Sokabe estaban tranquilas.

—Tainaka-kun, Irashai. ¿Quieres una taza de té? —preguntó Yui con su voz melosa y aterradora.

Satoshi y Emina seguían apretando sus armas firmemente, sin dejarse intimidar.

—No te saldrá el truco, Cabeza-Hueca-Sama —dijo el chico convencido y con suficiente ira como para olvidar su miedo. —Me he preparado para cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar. Hoy no me pondrás a temblar a tus pies.

Yui sólo rió. Su risa era escalofriante.

—¿De veras, Tainaka-kun?

—Hái. Mis soldados harán trizas a los tuyos y… y…

—Kotubuki-san, —dijo Yui interrumpiendo a Satoshi. —¿Serías tan amable de prender la televisión? El control está detrás de ti.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntar a Yui. Buscó con la mano que tenía libre y encontró un control remoto. Le dio en el botón de encender.

Un enorme retrato de HTT tocando en un concierto se movió de lugar revelando una televisión de pantalla gigante, que mostraba a los soldados de la Resistencia de rodillas y con las manos levantadas mientras soldados vestidos con los colores de Gitah los vigilaban con ojos amenazante.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico pálido como el papel. —Pero… pero… pero si no podían acceder al palacio, nosotros lo tomamos, eras como una rata atrapada en su ratonera! —gritó el muchacho al borde de la histeria. —NO, NO!

—Debajo del palacio hay una serie de túneles que conectan a unas bases militares en los alrededores de Dulcípolis —explicó Sokabe. —Hasta cierto punto tenías razón, este palacio es como una ratonera. Pero Yui-Sama no es la rata.

—Soy el cebo! —dijo alegremente la dictadora.

—No… —dijo temblando Satoshi. —¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste lo que íbamos a hacer? —preguntó el comandante temblando. Tanto temblaba, que se le cayó el arma.

—Porque hiciste lo que Mugi-chan quería que hicieras —respondió Yui con una sonrisa, ya no escalofriante sino solo feliz. —Por cierto, mil gracias por traérmelo, Mugi-chan.

La falsa Emina sonrió divertida y puso la punta de su pistola en la nuca del chico.

—Por nada Yui-chan…

* * *

><p>Los soldados rebeldes no podían creer lo que pasaba. De la nada, una gran cantidad de muros dentro del palacio fueron destruidos; pero no por ellos, e inmediatamente entraban regimientos enteros. ¿Qué pasaba? Akane quería luchar, pero pronto supo que toda resistencia era inútil y al final fue desarmada y obligada a entrar a una gran sala junto con el resto de su pelotón.<p>

—No… íbamos tan cerca… —lloriqueaba ella.

Los soldados se fueron retirando conforme iban llegando Nyans. Las chicas miraron a con un toque de burla a los rebeldes e incluso una le dedicó una seña obscena a sus compañeras desertoras al reconocerla. Finalmente aparecieron Chikane y Himeko. Chikane, Izumi más bien, todavía tenía los vendajes que le había puesto la Resistencia, pero aún así estaba lista para volver a servir. Himeko, Ruto, ayudaba a su esposa a avanzar y miró indiferente a los rebeldes.

—NOSOTRAS LAS CAPTURAMOS, ¿QUÉ DEMONOS PASA AQUÍ? —Gritó furiosa Akane.

Como respuesta, las capitanas prendieron la televisión que había en el lugar. En la pantalla apareció la escena del pequeño refugio en el que estaba la dictadora.

—¿Ya estamos, Izumi-chan? —preguntó Mugi, la verdadera, mirando hacia la cámara.

—Hái, Tsumugi-Sama —respondió Chikane.

* * *

><p>La rubia sonrió y se tornó malvada.<p>

—Minna, permítanme explicarles mi brillante plan —dijo extendiendo sus brazos, como mostrando su obra maestra. —El día del intercambio de rehenes fue una trampa, ¿saben? Mi Onee-Sama y yo nos llevamos dos años, pero nos parecemos mucho. Con un poco de maquillaje profesional, heme aquí, la doble exacta de ella.

La verdadera Emina apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Ella ya estaba vencida.

Satoshi apretó los dientes también al oír lo que dijo la rubia. Se sentía más estúpido que nunca.

—¿No te cansas de equivocarte, Tainaka-kun? —preguntó la rubia en un irritante tono burlón.

—¿Por qué me dicen todo esto? Ya estoy vencido —respondió Satoshi sin mirarla.

—Porque no sólo te lo digo a ti y a tus soldaditos. Este video se transmite a todo el mundo para que a nadie se le vuelva a ocurrir jugar contra este perfecto mundo Yuri —respondió Mugi sonriendo triunfante. —Por cierto, Sumire-chan, ya puedes dejar de ser yo. Deja de abrazar a Sawako.

La otra rubia asintió y fue corriendo a abrazar a su verdadera novia. Wawako no sabía qué decir, amaba a Tsumugi, pero en estos momentos era casi tan aterradora como Yui. Esa sonrisa de triunfo le daba escalofríos. Lo mismo las que no sabían nada del plan, ahora comprendían cómo es que Mugi se convirtió en la mano derecha de Yui, eran muy parecidas.

—Bueno, primero quise probar si el disfraz de Sumire-chan era bueno y logré hacer que mamá y papá hicieran una cena para hablar conmigo; el plan original era sólo observar a Sumire-chan a ver si convencía a mamá y papá. Y no sólo funcionó, sino que Onee-Sama bajó la guardia y fue capturada.

* * *

><p>Emina Kotobuki no pudo más y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a la cárcel. Por lo que Mugi decía, ella tenía parte de la culpa de la caída de sus amigos.<p>

* * *

><p>—Y bien, —contiuó Mugi. —pasé un tiempo estudiando a Onee-Sama ya que la tenía a la mano y pronto pude imitarla a la perfección. Luego, todo era cuestión de maquillarme y depilarme mis amadas cejas.<p>

Satoshi escuchaba y no podía evitar horrorizarse ante la inteligencia de la rubia; ni tampoco podía creer que la dejó al mando de su ejército. Yui sólo sonreía complacida. Ritsu se levantó y mejor se fue a otro lado (por medio de los túneles); Mio la siguió, esto era demasiado para ambas.

—Y bueno, me preocupé cuando capturaste a Ui-chan, pero lo único que hiciste fue acelerar mis planes. Fue un gran alivio y el día del intercambio de rehenes yo fui felizmente enviada a ti y podía comenzar la fase dos de mi genial plan —seguía Mugi. —Todo iba muy bien, entonces te convencí que trajeras agentes de Resistencias extranjeras para unirlas a ti; así, cuando fueras vencido, caerían contigo la mayor parte de intentos de Resistencia. Lo hiciste. Y luego estuve a punto de fallar otra vez; en cierto punto Kyoko-chan me atrapó robando unos documentos y terminó siguiéndome en las sombras. Cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para verme, unió todos los cabos sueltos. No tuve más remedio que capturarla.

* * *

><p>Kyoko lloró de frustración.<p>

* * *

><p>—Luego observé que tomó varias fotos con su cámara espía. Las borré todas excepto las que necesitaba, una en las que te revelé quiénes eran las Nyan más cercanas a Yui-sama.<p>

—Yui-chan —interrumpió Yui.

—Gomen, Yui-chan, —se disculpó Mugi antes de seguir. —Y bueno, es cierto que me perdí ser la dama de honor de mi mejor amiga, pero valió la pena. Mandaste a capturar a Izumi-chan y Ruto-chan; otro punto para mí.

* * *

><p>—En esos momentos Izumi y yo sabíamos que Kotobuki-Sama se hacía pasar por su hermana, pero no sabíamos cómo debíamos coolaborar —puntualizó Ruto a través de la cámara. —Pero poco después bajó a nuestra celda a dejarnos nuevas instrucciones.<p>

—Teníamos que quebrarnos, pero no debía parecerles fácil para convencerlos que el mérito fue suyo. Lo que hizo Tsumugi-sama fue arriesgarse a que cualquiera de ustedes sugiriera hacer lo que hicieron para así sacarnos información. Una vez más hicieron lo que Tsumugi-Sama quería y pensaron que fue idea suya —agregó Izumi sonriendo. —Me hirieron y todo, pero valió la pena.

* * *

><p>Mugi le sonrió a la pantalla por la que miraba a sus dos amigas y luego se volvió a Satoshi.<p>

—Como podrás adivinar, ellas te dijeron lo que yo quería que dijeran.

El chico estaba vencido, la Resistencia estaba frita. No había marcha atrás, apostaron todo y perdieron. Se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó un grito desgarrador.

Los Rebeldes se sintieron derrotados también, pero mucho más en cuanto vieron a su comandante aceptar la derrota de esa manera. No había esperanza.

Pero entonces Satoshi se paró y avanzó hacia la cámara. Televidentes en todo el mundo observaron la cara del chico, sucia por lágrimas de frustración y polvo; sí, la cara de un hombre derrotado; pero aún decidido. Ante las confundidas chicas, él levantó sus brazos, empuñó sus manos y gritó:

—Resistencia, POR !

—POR SIEMPREEEEEEEEEE! —corearon los Rebeles ignorando las armas de las Nyans.

Yui sonrió, se levantó y se fue de ahí, en compañía de Azusa. Llegó al cuarto junto al refugio, donde estaban Mio y Ritsu.

—Yui… —dijo Mio en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Ritsu de mal humor.

—No voy a quebrarlo —dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ritsu.

Ella sonrió más.

—Voy a encerrarlo, sí, porque me enojé mucho con él por haberse metido con mi hermanita, pero no voy a quebrarlo como a Emina-san y Kyoko-san —repitió la dictadora.

—Yui. ¿segura estás bien? —le preguntó Azusa poniendo su frente contra la de su esposa.

—Hái, Daijobu. Demo Tainaka-kun se ha ganado todo mi respeto. Tal vez haga de las suyas desde la cárcel, no sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que me dará años de diversión; necesito un enemigo, sin eso y sin mi Azu-Nyan, todo esto de mi mundo perfecto no vale la pena.

Las otras tres chicas se quedaron en silencio. De pronto Yui parecía más madura que antes.

* * *

><p>Rio se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo de su clóset. El rostro de una extraña le devolvió la mirada. Había huido junto con todos sus solados en cuanto los explosivos de las fuerzas de Yui derribaron la entrada del palacio dejando atrapados a todos sus demás compañeros. No era cobardía, sólo siguió el consejo de su nuera: "Vive para luchar otro día".<p>

Habían pasado varios meses y ahora que tenía casa nueva, auto nuevo y hasta rostro nuevo (todo pagado con los millones que le dejó Ritsu en una cuenta secreta de Suiza) algo dentro de ella le decía que dentro de poco tenía que volver a reagrupar a la Resistencia. ¿Quién podría decir qué pasaría después? Podría intentar liberar a su antiguo líder, organizarse a nivel mundial y volver a intentarlo, mucho más preparados y maduros.

No importaba, sólo sabía que debía seguir adelante. Al fin y al cabo las probabilidades eran infinitas…

* * *

><p><strong>Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles el final de Mundo Yuri. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a los que me leyeron desde el principio y los que se fueron sumando mientras avanzaba. Fue un placer escribir para ustedes y leer sus comentarios. Un especial agradecimiento a Chobits3 y a Major Mike Powell III por sus reviews en casi todos los caps de este fic. <strong>

**Y como dije antes, el 27 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de la dueña y señora, espero se me ocurra algo para poner de epílogo. Hasta entonces, Chao; nos leemos!**

**長生きゆいさまさまとあずにゃん!**

**Y como no, para el desenlace tocó japonés. (Es el grito de Yui por si las dudas)**


	28. EPÍLOGO

**:**  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>:<strong>  
><strong>La burla final: el fin de la venganza de Yui<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

Satoshi se ejercitaba en su celda, unas flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales, etc. Lo que sea para pasar el tiempo en aquella maldita celda en la que no se distinguía el día de la noche. Le habían quitado relojes, calendarios y todo; lo único que tenía para medir el tiempo era su barba, la que se afeitaba cada vez que pasaba un par de centímetros para no perder su única medida de tiempo. En sus primeros días de prisión, su hermana había ido a verlo junto con Mio; pero él no quería saber nada de nadie, y de ellas mucho menos. Finalmente fue quedándose sólo siendo su único contacto las Nyans que le llevaban la comida y cuanto necesitara. Tal vez estuviera preso, pero ese lugar era muy cómodo; más que una celda, parecía un cuarto de hotel. El único problema era la soledad, pero Satoshi era fuerte; no había perdido la razón y cada día se sentía más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente.

Cuando terminó sus ejercicios, entró a su baño a darse un largo baño de tina. Cuando salió, se encontró algo de ropa nueva cuidadosamente doblada: unos jeans, una camiseta sin mangas color negro y unos tenis nuevos. El ex comandante se vistió preparándose para lo inevitable. Una vez vestido, salió al dormitorio de su celda. Ahí lo esperaba una jovencita de ojos grises y el cabello negro liso; aunque corto y desaliñado. Al verlo, la joven se rió descarada.

—¿Qué quiere de mí Cabeza-Hueca-Sama? —preguntó Satoshi poniéndose alerta.

La chica se encogió de hombro.

—Aquí entre nos, nadie entiende a esa señora. Simplemente me dijo que ya era hora que te largaras y que te escoltara hasta el punto en el que tu amiga Rio-san te está esperando. Ah! Y ya no eres el "Indeseable No.1" a menos claro, que sigas con tus tonterías contra Yui-Sama.

Satoshi estaba bastante confundido, así que no se movió. Entonces la joven lo jaló del brazo lo llevó a través de los amplios pasillos de la prisión en la que estaba (una dentro del palacio de la dictadora) y lo arrastró lejos de ahí. Se toparon varias veces con Nyans que hacían de guardias de seguridad, pero éstas sólo se cuadraban ante la chica y les abrían el paso. Finalmente llegaron ante una motocicleta pequeña, pero con suficiente espacio para dos. La joven se montó después de colocarse unos anteojos oscuros y le hizo una seña a Satoshi para que se montara también. Lo hizo.  
>Casi le daba un infarto al pobre ex-comandante, esa chiquilla conducía como una loca, pero al menos lo hacía bien. Un par de veces los paró la policía pero inmediatamente se cuadraban al reconocer a la jovencita.<br>Dejaron el palacio de Yui y se internaron en la ciudad. Poco después llegaron ante la antigua preparatoria femenina Sakurakao, la que estaba custodiada por Nyans, éstas le dedicaron un saludo militar a la chica e hicieron pasar a una anciana que se movía aún con bastante agilidad para su edad.

—Satoshi-kun! —saludó Rio.

—¿Rio-san? ¿En verdad es usted? —preguntó Satoshi.

—Ya pasaron veinte años imbécil, y créeme: no pasaron en vano —dijo la joven de cabello negro con una risita burlona. Satoshi fulminó con la mirada a la impretinente chiquilla, pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua.

—Mio! —regañó la anciana. La chica levantó una ceja entre confundida y divertida, lo que hizo que la anciana se corrigiera. —Sí, sí, lo lamento… es que te pareces mucho a… bueno; no importa.

La joven asintió y se volvió a montar en su motocicleta lista para volver a su hogar.

—Alto! —gruñó Satoshi. —¿Qué significa todo este circo? ¿Por qué de pronto me liberan así como así?

La joven se rió.

—Considéralo su burla final —explicó. —A partir de mañana, la ley yuri será historia. Pregúntale a tu amiga Rio si no me crees.

Satoshi miró a Rio, la que asintió despacio.

—Es porque Nakuro-kun va a cumplir pronto los diecisiete, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rio.

La chica asintió.

—Sí, en veinte años las cosas pueden cambiar, y mucho —le respondió la joven. —Por ejemplo: además que nuestra dueña y señora ahora tiene un hijo, tú no te has enterado que tenías una nieta, ni tú una sobrina —dijo ella mirando primero a Rio y luego a Satoshi. —Y ahora, con su permiso, Tainaka Mitsu se retira.

La cara de asombro de ambos rebeldes hizo sonreír a Mitsu, de una forma pícara y siniestra a la vez. Y una vez quitaron aquella expresión de sus rostros, la joven encendió su motocicleta y volvió al palacio de Yui.

* * *

><p>—Ya mañana es el fin del mundo ideal —dijo Mugi mirando por la ventana con algo de nostalgia. —Pero… es por el bien de la próxima generación.<p>

—Es el precio de tener un hijo varón y hetero —dijo Yui encogiéndose de hombros mientras le pasaba el brazo a su amiga. —Y de todos modos, esto del mundo yuri fue para poner en su lugar a los que se atrevieron a cuestionar mi relación con Azu-Nyan... y para todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hablar mal de las relaciones yuri. Luego de veinte años, creo que ya no volverán a fastidiar a nadie más; esto dejará una marca muy profunda en todos.

—Igual lo voy a extrañar.

—Pero piensa en lo bien que la van a pasar Sawagi-kun y Nakuro-kun —dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Mugi sólo se rió. Sus hijos, Nakuro y Sawagi, eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños; se llevaban de la misma forma en que Mugi y Yui se llevaban: Nakuro era el líder, siempre con ese toque siniestro de Yui; pero con la inteligencia de Azusa, por lo que era un poco más peligroso. Y claro, Sawagi era un chico igual de inteligente que mamá Mugi, que siempre tenía un plan brillante para ayudar a Nakuro a conseguir lo que quería.

Conocidos ambos por su forma de ser (dignos sucesores de sus madres) y que ambos eran unos incansables mujeriegos y de paso, unos muchachos muy apuestos. Sawagi era rubio de ojos azules, alto y atlético; con unas gafas redondas iguales a las de mamá Sawako lo que le daba un toque de intelectual. Nakuro era la versión masculina de Yui: un rostro tierno con un toque de inocencia, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta un poco más larga que la de Ui; pero así como era igual en apariencia, también era igual con ese toque de maldad pura… que salía a la luz cuando le convenía. Yui y Azusa estaban muy orgullosas de su querido hijo: el perfecto sucesor de Yui.

—Onee-chan, es hora de comer —dijo Ui acercándose a ellas.

—En seguida vamos, Ui —respondió Yui con una gran sonrisa.

Hacía varios años que habían cambiado de lugar el enorme comedor, para situarlo en un lugar el doble de grande, más o menos cuando nacieron los chicos. La mayor era Mitsu: la hija de Mio y Ritsu, que era un año mayor que los demás. Los últimos tres: Nakuro, Sawagi y Yumi (hija de Ui y Jun) sólo se llevaban algunos meses de diferencia.

Cuando Yui y Mugi entraron, rápidamente notaron que los chicos no estaban.

—¿Y los muchachos? —preguntó Yui parpadeando varias veces.

—Oh, gomen Yui-chan —se disculpó Mugi. —Mandé a Mi-chan a una pequeña misión. Volverá en cuanto termine…

—En cuanto a Nakuro, está con otra de sus chicas —dijo Azusa con una gotita en la sien. —En serio que ese chico no tiene remedio.

—¿Y Sawagi está con él? —preguntó la rubia mirando a su esposa.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Sawako con un gesto cansado mientras Mugi se sentaba junto a ella. —Pero si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería, los espías militares que envié nos avisarían de inmediato.

—Pero si ya estoy aquí —dijo una voz junto a Sawako.

Todas saltaron de la impresión. Mugi tenía la mano sobre el corazón y Sawako deseaba para sus adentros no haberle enseñado eso al muchacho.

—Ya en serio, acabamos de llegar —dijo Nakuro entrando al comedor tranquilamente y se sentaba al lado de Yui, la que le acarició la cabeza con tono juguetón.

—Ya sólo falta Mitsu —dijo Yumi, la única que estaba desde antes con las mayores, con timidez.

—Ya vine, ya vine —dijo la chica de ojos grises entrando de toda prisa en el comedor y tomando su lugar junto a Ritsu. —Sorry people, estuve cumpliendo la misión de Mugi-san. Por cierto, la abuelita y el tío son simpáticos —dijo sonriendo y tomando un poco de agua.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mio algo agitada.

—Que hoy liberaron a Satoshi y tu mamá fue a recogerlo —le explicó Ritsu. —Como Mitsu no conocía a ninguno de los dos…

—…Porque ninguno quiso saber más de nosotras… —dijo Mio tristemente.

—Como sea, Mitsu se encargó del trabajo. Tranquila Mio, fue un proceso muy seguro. Volvió en una pieza, ¿no?

Mio tuvo que asentir. Como para tranquilizarla, su hija le guiñó un ojo. En el físico, lo sacó todo de Mio; pero en cuanto a personalidad, Mitsu tenía todo el carácter de Ritsu, sólo que obviando el gusto por la música. Como la propia Mitsu decía "Con suerte sé tocar la Ocarina del tiempo".

Cenaron, todo un espectáculo, ya que seguían las viejas costumbres de Yui y la batalla fue entre ambas generaciones: madres contra hijos. Pero luego de lanzarse y embarrar todo el lugar de comida y demás cosas, Yui llamó a los sirvientes y les ordenó que trajeran algo de champaña.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mugi curiosa.

—Mira la hora, Mugi-chan. Parece que nuestra pequeña batalla nos hizo pasar el tiempo más de lo planeado.

La rubia obedeció, eran como las dos de la mañana.

—Oh…

—Oh, ¿qué? —preguntó alguien.

—A esta hora nació Nakuro-kun —dijo Ui alegremente. Con todos los años pasados, la menor de las Hirasawa aún seguía al pendiente de toda la vida de su hermana, a pesar que ahora tenía a Jun y a Yumi para desahogar sus instintos de cuidado y protección que años antes le reservaba a su querida Onee-chan.

—Felicidades, primis —dijo tímidamente Yumi.

—Viejo, enhorabuena. Ya tienes diecisiete. Viva —dijo Sawagi guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, que le correspondió el gesto rápidamente.

—Por fin podré tener novia sin ningún estorbo —dijo el joven cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca y balanceando su silla ligeramente. —¿Porque si cumplirás, no mamá? —le preguntó a Yui.

Yui asintió.

—Claro que sí, a partir de hoy, ya no hay más ley yuri. De todos modos dejó de ser divertido hace algunos años cuando todo el mundo se resignó —dijo la dictadora como quien no quiere la cosa.

Por la expresión de Mugi, no estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, pero mejor la dejó pasar. De todos modos su hijo también saldría ganando.

—De todos modos, es como si no abusaras de tu autoridad cada dos por tres —dijo Sawagi sonriendo. —En serio, como están las cosas, te da lo mismo si hay ley yuri o no.

Nakuro celebró la ocurrencia de su compañero con una gran carcajada, que poco a poco contagió a las demás presentes. Finalmente todos brindaron, las cosas les iban bien a los malos… para variar…

* * *

><p>Satoshi y Rio estaban en silencio mientras la mujer conducía hacia su casa. Hacía no mucho más de un año había regresado a Japón tratando de olvidarse de todo; en todos esos años no había querido saber nada más de la Resistencia ni nada. Y aunque estaba agradecida con Ritsu por haberla salvado de la perdición de sus compañeros, decidió que no quería volver a saber de ella… aunque eso significara no saber nada de Mio tampoco. Simplemente ya estaba muy vieja para todo aquello; y justo cuando pensó que ya podía alejarse de esa agotadora rutina de una vez por todas… Ritsu la contacta y le dice que están por liberar a su ex comandante. Ella quería a Satoshi, por lo que se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, mientras él rehacía su vida.<p>

Satoshi por su parte estaba pensativo. Esa mirada en su sobrina… algo le decía que si ella era de los malos, las cosas iban a estar más difíciles que nunca; más aún con ese carácter digno de su onee-chan. También le preocupaba el hecho que Yui tuviera un hijo, pero estaba más ocupado pensando en sus asuntos de familia.

—Llegamos —anunció Rio por fin.

El ex comandante bajó de su auto y se fue tras Rio. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo; a diferencia de Rio, él no estaba cansado. No, estaba furioso y más listo que nunca para acabar de una buena vez y para siempre con el reinado del terror de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama.

—Bienvenido, Satoshi —lo saludó Akane Miura con calidez.

—Satoshi-kun —saludó con una sonrisa Emina Kotobuki.

—Es un gusto verte, comandante —lo saludó Kyoko.

Satoshi se emocionó y corrió a abrazar a sus amigas. Ellas habían sido liberadas unos pocos meses después de su fallido ataque al palacio de Yui. Debido a que fueron quebradas por la temible dictadora, ya no eran una amenaza. Había sido difícil, pero finalmente pudieron recomponerse del estado mental en el que las había dejado esa "charla" con Yui y pudieron rehacer sus vidas cada quien por su lado. Eso sí, sin volver a provocar a Yui.

Tal vez ya no eran rebeldes, pero seguían siendo grandes amigos de Satoshi, así que no dudaron en unirse a una fiesta en honor de la liberación del menor de los Tainaka. Satoshi lo agradecía, pero sabía que le harían falta sus amigos si es que planeaba otro ataque.

—Por cierto Satoshi, te mandaron esto —dijo Akane dándole un paquete al aludido.

Satoshi lo tomó confundido y se encontró con unas llaves y una dirección. Al final había una notita: "Tu apartamento. Me gustaría hacer algo más por ti, pero sé que no lo aceptarás. En fin, sabes que te aprecio aunque estemos en bandos enemigos, ¿no? Ritsu".

El ex comandante esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora qué harás, Satoshi? —preguntó Akane por fin. —¿Volverás a las andadas y harás otra conspiración para detener a Yui-Sama y su legado? Porque tengo entendido que salvo por lo yuri, su hijo sigue el mismo camino que ella… en serio, en la entrevista que le hicieron por televisión ese tipo me dio escalofríos.

Satoshi apretó la llave contra él.

—Sí, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes. La última vez me aferré a una tonta esperanza… a una ilusión infantil. Pero hoy… hoy lo hago porque ella cometió un gravísimo error y estoy dispuesto a aprovecharlo. Ella decidió no quebrarme porque quería divertirse un poco más conmigo; pues bien le daré gusto. Sólo que ahora no soy un niño y no pienso cometer mis mismo errores. La detesto y esa será mi motivación principal: darle su merecido.

La mayoría suspiraron exasperadas, pero ni modo ya lo veían venir. La única que sonrió fue Akane.

—Hazlo entonces —lo animó. —Ninguna de nosotras está en condiciones de ayudarte ahora, pero al menos yo te apoyo. Ahora toma —le pasó una tarjeta.

—¿Qué es?

—La Nueva Resistencia se enteró de tu liberación y me pidió que te diera esto si volvía a verte —explicó la comandante. —Satoshi, fallaste, pero hasta cierto punto eres una leyenda: el que luchó hasta el final contra ella, contra Yui-Sama.

—¿Ya no es Cabeza-Hueca-Sama? —preguntó Satoshi.

—No. Como te dije, no estamos en condiciones de ayudarte —le dijo Akane con dulzura. —Pero si necesitas algo más… como una amiga, puedes contar conmigo.

—Y conmigo —dijeron Kyoko y Emina al unísono.

—Y conmigo —confirmó Rio.

—Tu derrota fue un golpe muy duro a la psiquis colectiva —dijo Emina. —No hubo otros intentos de derrocar a Yui-Sama en bastante tiempo… pero ahora es el legado de los que pelearon hasta el fin, el símbolo de la Nueva Resistencia. Viejo, si te unes a ellos, más les vale que ganen.

Satoshi sonrió complacido.

—Gracias chicos. Tal vez no sea Cabeza-Hueca-Sama, pero tarde o temprano, derrotaremos a los Hirasawa. Tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>J<strong>óvenes, jóvenas, el epílogo en honor al cumpleaños de nuestra querida Yui-Sama. Tenía dos opciones para este epílogo: este y otro que contaba el nacimiento de los herederos de HTT. Por cierto, esos personajes son re-utilizados de mi historia "El aniversario de Hou-Kago-Tea-Time". ¿Qué más? Si alguien quiere más de Yui-Sama le recomiendo que pase ojeando mi fic Mundos Cruzados.<strong>

**Finalmente, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CABEZA-HUECA-SAMA Y LARGA VIDA A USTED Y A SU GATITA!**

**LONG LIFE TO YUI-SAMA AND AZU-NYAN SAMA! and now NAKURO SAMA!**


End file.
